Aleu
by MissRedZelda
Summary: Ever wondered about the book that activated Moira and Shandrey's powers in Owner of a lonely heart? Here is the story behind it, and their powers. A story from the Kiss of the Dragon universe. Rated for later chapters. COMPLETE! OH, YEAH!
1. The Problem and Solution

**Hiya everybody! It's Maiden Samurai here with an all new story! This is like a prologue to the stories "Owner of a lonely heart" and "Kiss of the Dragon" by my good friend ThSamurai, and it's also a prologue to my other story "Sisters: Reign of Sparta". And maybe it'll be a prologue to "Art of revenge" by Koriand'r Star, but I'm not sure.**

**Even though this is under the Teen Titans category, they won't be appearing. But this is linked to it because it's the history about the fics I mentioned above. I promise you all this'll be really good. But this is only the first chapter and it may seem a bit confusing. But if you read on you'll probably catch something . . . Happy reading! I'll tell you what it is in the end of this chapter! **

Chapter one

The Problem and Solution

_There are many stories about people with unusual abilities, lost civilisations, ruined cities, ect, ect, ect. Myths and legends, many of them are. Whether they happened or not is unclear, because the answer is lost in the sands of time._

_How much do we really know about our world? A lot? A little? Enough? I don't think so. We know hardly anything about it. If we knew enough we would have known about the Elementbenders. Who are they you ask? They were people who were able to control the elements. The elements of Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. I found just one record of them, probably the only. It was a story written about a girl from "The Water Tribe" in the North Pole. The parchments are very old, I'd say about a thousand years. It was stuffed down the back of bookshelf in a historians office. The writing is beginning to fade away, but I'll tell as best as I can. This was set in the time when the world flourished of these Elementbenders. Our story begins in the North Pole . . ._

**Unrecorded history: The year 1132 AD. Northern Alaska**

An Inuit girl sat cross legged outside a hut tracing a pattern in the snow in front of her. She didn't really know what she was tracing, it was just random directions her hand chose to take. It wasn't as if telling her hand to stop entered her mind. What was a girl to do when she was as bored as her?

"Here, fishy, fishy, fishy," a boys voice interrupted the girls daydream. The girl turned her head towards the voices direction. A boy was standing at the bay's edge not far from her. He was fishing with a white spear in his right hand. He was wearing a sky-blue furry hooded overcoat like she was. Just his fitted more like sweatshirt while hers fitted like a dress. She stood up and walked over until she was a few feet behind him.

"Hey Koda. Caught anything?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Quiet Aleu, you'll scare the fish away," he replied not turning around while trying to shoo her away with his hand. The girl shook her head.

"You know you're doing it all wrong," the girl named Aleu said matter – a - factly. "You're supposed to-"

"What part of 'quiet' don't you understand?" Koda hissed and turned back to the water in front of him. "you're not getting away this time, my little friend."

Aleu shook her head once more until a 'great' idea hit her. Unnoticed my her brother she leaned over the edge and saw a decent sized fish swam into her view. She removed her blue glove from her right hand and waved in over the fish in the water. As she did, a globe of water burst from the surface containing the grey fish swimming around in it.

"Hey Koda!" she said happily whiling trying to control the globe of water that was flouting around her.

"I told you to keep it down!" Koda hissed still not turning to her.

"But I caught one!" She insisted still trying to retain control of her globe of water. Unfortunately, if flouted over to her brother who accidentally poked it with his spear causing it to pop and soak him. The fish bounced off his head and landed into the sea.

"Hey!" Aleu cried. "That was going to be dinner tonight!"

Koda looked very exasperated. "Why is it, that every time you play with your magic water. _I_ get soaked!"

Aleu gave him a look of mild disgust. "It's not magic. It's W_aterbendeing_. And it's-"

"An ancient art, unique to our culture, yadder, yadder, yadder. I've heard that stupid speech about a gazillion times," Koda interrupted her. "All I'm saying is, if I had weirdo powers like you, I'd try and keep my weirdness to myself."

"Me? Weird!" Aleu cried angrily.

"Yeah, you're a girl, and you fight. That's pretty weird," Koda replied.

Aleu adopted a look of both anger and disgust. "You! Are the most sexist, disgusting, immature, mush for brains idiot to ever walk this planet!" She cried pointing a gloved finger at her brother. Behind her, an iceberg started to crack as she got more angry.

"I can't believe I'm even related to you! Ever since mother and father died, I've done all the cleaning, cooking, and mending while you're off fishing or playing soldier! I even wash your cloths! Have you ever smelled your socks?! NOT PLEASENT!" The iceberg was near breaking point.

"Aleu . . ." Koda whimpered noticing the iceberg.

"No! That's it! I've had it with you and your laziness! God! I should drown you in the sea now and get my ass of a brother out of my life for good! But I have an even better idea . . ."

"Aleu, I think you should settle down now . . ." he suggested timidly.

"From now on, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" As she screamed this, the iceberg completely cracked and the pieces fell into the sea below it causing a human sized tidal wave that knocked Koda off his feet. Aleu giggled at this.

"Okay, you've officially gone from weird, to freakish, Aleu," Koda said. Aleu was about to protest when an old man emerged from the door of a nerby by wooden hut. He had a mournful look on his face.

"Oh no," Aleu muttered and ran over to him closely followed by her brother.

"Is she-" Aleu began.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Aleu," the doctor said to her.

"She will get better? Right?" Aleu asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid she won't," he replied. A violent cough was heard from inside the hut. "The Sickness has caused her to become weaker, so her body can to longer fight it. I'm afraid . . . Yue will die." With that, he bid them with a nod and took his leave. Aleu wiped her eyes and quickly turn to his direction.

"Can we see her?" She asked. The doctor shook his head in reply and kept on walking. The two teenagers were silent for a minute until Koda broke the silence.

"I'm . . . going to go fishing. You can com if you want, Aleu," he said.

"Okay," Aleu replied unenthusiastically. As she passed by the window, Aleu couldn't help but want to take a small peek. Yue was her older sister after all, and she wanted to see if she was alright. An older girl who looked about seventeen sat on a mattress, she coughed violently into a cloth. Her long, wavy black-brown hair had lost it's shine and life, her deep brown eyes had lost their shine, and her already pale skin was now ghostly white. She lay down and a nurse, who had covered her mouth and nose with a vale, dabbed Yue's sweating forehead. Aleu wiped her watering eyes and followed her brother to a canoe.

The two hopped out of the canoe when they reached a deserted bay.

"This, is the best place to fish," Koda announced happily raising his blue and white spear into the air.

"Whatever," Aleu said and sat down crossing her legs.

Koda lowered his spear and looked sympathetically at her. "Aleu, don't think I'm not sad that Yue's dying. She is my older sister to you know."

"You never looked up to her the way I did," Aleu said bitterly. A strand of her brown hair fell in front of her face and she didn't bother to tuck it behind her ear.

"Well . . . I suppose that's true . . ." Koda said scratching the back of his neck.

Aleu jumped to her feet. "It's _your_ fault Yue's dying you nut brain!" Alue cried, jabbing a finger in his face.

"What? How is it exactly my fault?" Koda asked defensively.

"If you hadn't crashed your canoe into that iceberg last week, Yue wouldn't have had to jump in after you! You're a Water Tribe soldier in training and you can't swim? You're pathetic!" Aleu cried in response.

"Yue's the Mater Waterbender! She should be able to fight it off with her _powerful _healing and Waterbending moves!" Koda argued back.

"You knew she already had a mild cold before she had to jump into those freezing cold waters! You just had to make it worse didn't you!" Aleu yelled at him.

"How was I supposed to know she would-"

"Now who's going to teach me Waterbending, huh? Yue was the Waterbending master _and_ Mistress! It's not like I'm gonna find another Waterbender anywhere near here! With Yue gone, I'll be the only Waterbender in Alaska!" Aleu interrupted him, she then turned away. "Yue was going to teach me healing and the Water Whip. . ." She turned back to him, her bright blue eyes penetrating him. "I'm ashamed to call you my older brother."

And with that, she walked over the the small beach and looked out over the vast, iceberg filled ocean. She then shut her eyes. "Great Spirits, help me. My older sister is sick and I need a solution to this. What can I do?" She whispered into her hands. She wasn't expecting an answer at all. "Please. Please help." Or maybe she was.

Suddenly, Aleu felt an odd sensation in her head. When she opened her eyes, she became aware that all around her was dark, but oddly enough, she could see her hands as if it was daytime.

"Where . . . am I?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"Hello, Aleu," came a disembodied voice.

"Who-who's there?" Aleu asked nervously.

"A helper," the voice replied.

"How can you help me?" Aleu demanded stamping her foot.

"You want your sister to get better right?"

"Y-yes," Aleu replied. "But how did you?"

"Well listen carefully," the voice interrupted her. "There is a country called Japan. I want you to go to a large city called Omashu. There, i would like you to find and bring back a girl your age named Hotaru. When you return, I'll let you know what to do from there."

"Japan?" Aleu asked curiously. "Where's this, 'Japan'?"

"It's a country across the sea from here," the voice told her. "I'm sure someone from your tribe will know. Do you accept this mission? It is the only way to bring your sister back."

Aleu considered this for a minute. Were the Great Spirits really telling her what to do? What if this is all just a dream and none of this was true? But still, Aleu has never left her home area, and she was always itching for adventure and she was very curious about the outside world. The wanted to see trees, flowers, grass, and all the things she only read about in books and heard about in stories. "I accept," Aleu said.

"Very good," the voice replied. "I'll see you soon. Very soon."

The next thing Aleu was aware of was the darkness surrounding her turned to such a a bright light she had to shut her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a vast bay full of icebergs and flouting ice shards. She was home.

"Aleu?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. "I think you should look up."

She did, and she saw bright lights varying in colours shine and travel through the sky. The seals around them lifted their heads and rared up at them. Even the young ones did.

"Oh, Koda!" Aleu cried happily jumping up and down. "Then it's true!"

"What's true?" Koda asked his sister giving her a confused look.

"The Great Spirits _have _contacted me!" She replied sighing happily. "I know a way to help Yue get better!"

"Yeah, _sure _you do," Koda replied sarcastically.

"I do," Aleu added not noticing her brothers sarcasm.

"Great, weird lights in the sky. . . my sister getting some weirdo vision . . . animals acting weirdly . . . I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense," Koda said and turned to get back to the canoe.

"Koda, you're right!" Aleu said turning around excitedly.

"Huh?" Koda replied wondering what his sister was talking about.

"We have to get back to the village and tell our Grandparents, Master Hakoda and Mistress Kiera! They'll know how to get to Japan!" Aleu announced.

"What's this 'Japa - ahhhh!" Koda was interrupted before he could finish. Aleu had grabbed him and dragged him into the canoe with her. And using her Waterbending, she made the canoe head back to the village at top speed.

**Well, so finishes the first chapter to my origin story. Just in case you all are wondering, here are the ages of the current important characters, and the meaning of some of the names.**

**Yue (17): Her name means "Moon" in Chinese (Mandarin dialog). Tsuki means "Moon" in Japanese! Just thought you ought to know!**

**Hotaru (14): It means "Firefly" in Japanese (I think)**

**Aleu (14): It means "Feminine" in Inuit or Alaskin (I think) I got the name from 'Balto II'**

**Koda (15): Not sure what it means to be honest. I just picked it from a TV show or movie. Forgot the title right now.**

**Well, nothing left for you (or you all) to do but R&R like the nice people you are. It's that lil' purple (or light blue) box down there. Ja ne, you all!**

_**Maiden Samurai**_

**P.S: The thing you were suppose to notice? Read "Sisters: Reign of Sparta" and check the paragraph that gave you Yue's appearence again, and check her name to.**


	2. The Secrets of Grandma Keira

**I know I should be updating "Sisters", but I want to continue on with this story. I have a really good idea for it and the reviewers are commenting really well on this. Here's the second chapter of "Aleu".**

_The Water Tribe worshiped the moon as their God. It's now wonder why. Waterbenders gain more power depending on the type of moon. If it was a crescent moon, then their power would rise a little, if it was a half moon, then their power would double, three quarter moon then their power will be even stronger. But, it it is a full and or blue moon, their power would reach it's peak. Firebenders rise with the sun, but they weaken in the moonlight. It's the other way around for Waterbenders._

Chapter Two

The Secrets Grandma Kiera

It was midday by the time the siblings arrived back in their village. Everyone was going about their usual business. High up in the watchtower that were stretched over the ice walls of the village, Water Tribe soldiers were looking out over the bay watching for Fire Nation ships. Even though the Great War had been over for five years now, the Alaskan Water Tribe was still weary of Firebenders. "They're not to be trusted," Mater Pakku had said to Yue. She just laughed it off and said he was delusional. Probably was true.

None of that mattered to Aleu the moment she burst through the snowy archway of her home village dragging her brother behind her. She only had two things of her mind; her vision of Yue's cure, and heading to the village Gathering Hall. From inside, the large, blue double door swag open, Aleu standing in the doorway.

"Aleu, what is the meaning of this!" A man cried standing up for the large table. "The counsellers and I are in the middle of an important meeting!"

"I'm sorry grandfather, but I have urgent news about Yue!" Aleu replied.

"You're older sister, we're sorry about-" one of the counselors started.

"She's not dead yet," Aleu interrupted sternly. The counselor sat back down, a little embarrassed.

"Aleu, I don't know how many times I've told you. At time like these, you reffer to me as 'Master Hakoda'," the old man told her.

"Sorry, Master Hakoda," Aleu replied.

"Okay, now what is it you want to say?" He asked.

"Oh, the Great Spirits, they . . ." Aleu trailed off.

"The Great Spirits, eh?" Hakoda said raising an eyebrow. "Go on."

"They said . . . they told me to go to some country named 'Japan'," she blurted out, her words slightly running together, although Hakoda heard them all without trouble.

"Japan?!" He cried out, taken back by shock. "Japan is Fire Nation!"

"Hakoda, the war has been over for five years!" A new voice said, over the top of Hakoda's. An old woman stood up from a chair at the far end of the table. She made her way over to where Aleu, Hakoda, and Koda were standing.

"Japan did you say, dear?" She asked Aleu.

"Yes, grandma," Aleu replied nodding her head. "I have never heard of that place before. Is it real?"

"It is," Keira replied to her granddaughter.

"How do you know?" Aleu asked with innocent curiosity.

"Because, my dear," Mistress Kiera strated, with a mysterious smile, "I have been there before." The who hall, minus Hakoda, gasped with shock and surprise.

"How long ago, grandma?" Koda asked.

"Close to seventeen years ago, when Yue was just a newborn baby," Kiera replied.

"So you've been keeping this secret for that long?" Aleu asked.

"It's not really a secret," Mistress Kiera replied. "Nobody ever asked me. If anyone asked, I would have been obliged to tell them." The old woman looked slightly smug while everyone else raised their eyebrows. "Why do you want to go anyway?"

"She is not going!" Hakoda answered for Aleu firmly.

"Oh, come now, why not?" Kiera replied.

"It is Fire Nation, and I will not have my granddaughter be killed."

"Dear, the war is over and has been for the last five years."

"That may be, but I've been hearing stories about a group of Firebenders that are planning to overthrow the Fire Nations new ruler."

"Those are just stories, they are probably just made up by those traveling European earth Kingdom mistrals," Kiera told her husband. One night, a few years ago, a European Earth Kingdom mistral found his way to Aleu's Water Tribe. He told stories of knights, dragons, and beautiful princess'. Aleu was stunned with both excitement and slight horror while Koda yawned and secretly muttered "boring" when the stories and songs were over. Ever since then, Aleu had wanted to travel and see the world with her own eyes, and not just from another person's point of view.

One of the counselors added: "I've heard they have violet hair and eyes so icy blue, people die when they look into them."

"Those are just stories!" Grandma Kiera insisted in a tone that Koda and Aleu had never heard her use before. Then, she turned to Hakoda. "I think Aleu is old enough to go out and see the world. Right Aleu?" She gave Aleu a secret wink.

"Yes! I am!" Aleu said almost instantly while nodding furiously.

"Well," Hakoda said considering this carefully. "I suppose so. But if something happens, I want to two to come back, immediately." His statement was supposed to intimidate Aleu, but it didn't.

"Oh, thank you, grandpa," she said happily and threw her arms around him. Hakoda was surprised by this action, but he responded nonetheless. When Aleu pulled away, she grabbed her brothers arm again and dragged him to their house to pack for their long, long journey.

* * *

It was midday when the ship was finally ready. Hakoda had told them to take care of it because wood (which is what she ship was made out of) was rare, and people had to travel to the lower regions of Alaska to find it, or they just simply bought it off traveling merchants.

Aleu took her first step on the boat. Truthfully, it was her first time to ever step on a real ship. She was both excited and terrified at the same time. Excited that she was finally going to see the world through her own eyes, and terrified that she was leaving home. But at least she wasn't going to be lonely. Her brother was going to come because he was a Water Tribe soldier-in-training (but what kind of soldier can't swim? He was lucky on Aleu knew that), so was Aleu's life-long best friend Kayla, and Yue's Waterbendeing teacher Master Pakku. Pakku had always favoured boys over girls. He had always said that girls should stick to healing via Waterbending and leave the fighting up to the men of the Tribe. That was why everyone was shocked when he agreed (rather reluctantly) to train Yue.

Many people from the Tribe had volunteered to help during the journey. Even though the Tribe small, there seemed to be many people on the boat, and most of the Tribe had decided to stay at home. One of the Tribe members who was volunteering as a maid led Aleu to her cabin. She dropped her bag on her bed of furs and made her way back to the deck. As she stepped on, she took a deep breath. Ah, the sea air never smelled saltier. It was strange, she had lived by the sea her whole life and it felt as if it was her first time to ever see it. Very curious. Then, a familiar person caught her attention.

"Grandma?" The familiar looking person turned around. Sure enough, it was her. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to come too," she replied.

"Why?" Aleu asked curiously.

"Because, I want to visit my old friend that I haven't seen or spoken to in seventeen years," Grandma Kiera answered.

"But why?" Aleu asked again. The old woman then seem distant, as if she was considering her words carrefully.

"Aleu," her words were low and barely noticeable, as if she only wanted Aleu to hear them. "Do you want to know the truth about your older sister?"

"Y-yes," Aleu stuttered apprehensively.

Her grandmother took a deep breath before explaining. "Twently years ago, during the War, your mother, who was only Yue's age, and I went with some other Water Tribe people to Japan to see if we could come to an agreement about the war. Whe we arrived, we learned that other people were there to, people from all around the world. I made friends with a woman from China named Sha-Ron, and that was how your mother met Jin."

"Jin?" Aleu asked, her eyes widening with every word her grandmother told her.

"Yes, Jin. He was your mothers first love. We were there for a year, and that was when your mother found out Yue was on the way. Jin promised your mother he would marry her. But, one day, he was called back to China to defend against invaders from the North. You see, he was a sorcerer, an imperial sorcerer in fact, that was why he had to go. But unfortunately, five months later, your mother received the news that Jin had been killed in the fighting. A month later, we made our way back to the Water Tribe." Grandma Kiera concluded.

"And then?" Aleu asked, eager for more details.

"And then what?"

"What happened after mother and you arrived back here?" Aleu replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, Yue was born, your mother married your father, then Koda was born and then you." Keira caught Aleu's 'not buying' look. She sighed. "Do you want to know about Yue's name?"

"Yes please."

"Well, you know now that Yue is half Chinese, right?" Grandma Keira started. Aleu nodded. "Well, 'Yue' is Chinese for moon. You mother named her that to honour her Chinese heritage. And the moon is a very important thing to a Waterbender, and you know your mother was a Waterbender."

Aleu nodded again.

"That is why Yue was named 'Yue'. To honour both her bloodlines," she finished.

"Wow, I never knew. How many more secrets are keeping, grandma?" Aleu asked with slight mock.

"None more that you should know." They both laughed until they heard the captain announce that the ship was ready to sail.

"Looks like we're finally leaving home," Grandma Keira mummered.

"Leaving to the outside world," Aleu added. And slowly, the Water Tribe ship sailed out of the bay, and out to the open sea.

* * *

**Phew, I am finished. As you can see, things are going to happen. Aleu is finally going to see a new land, and Kiera is going to see an old friend. Don't worry if thei chapter is boring. The story will liven up. Be patient. I promise I'll have some fights. Fights with Aleu against monsters.**

**Do any of you have a favorite character so far?** **If so, tell me in your review. R&R and Ja ne!**

_**Maiden Samurai**_


	3. The Cursed Sea

**Kia Ora all! I know, I know. I'm suppose to be updating "Sisters", but I'm beginning to get writers block, or I'm just losing interest in it. God, I fanally got to post this chapter! Stupid site kept on with that stupid "error" thing. **

**Anywho, after much trouble and incidents of a pissed off teen chucking her computer out the window (And down two stories and it's still working! This computer's indistructable!) Here is the next chapter of "Aleu". Enjoy!**

**WAIT!!! _(Insert car brake sound while everything come to a halt)_ I forgot to put in the disclaimer!! _(Everyone rolls their eyes) _**

**Disclaimer: **Maiden Samurai does not own any cheese . . . wait! That's not right! . . . Ah damn, we've run out of time. ROLL FIC!

_The world housed many dangers in that time. Monsters swam around in the dark, depths or the oceans, demons and wild animals were scattered across the land. It was because of that that Benders were considered "freaks" or "dangerous". Earthbenders were forbidden to practice their power (But a few still did. They weren't often caught), Airbenders were chased to the high Himalayan Mountains, and Waterbenders were so isolated from the rest of the world, some people think these people are extinct. Only the Fire Nation were spared this fate, because of there inventions, large military, and fierce Firebenders._

Chapter Three

The Cursed Sea

Boredom struck quickly on the ship. Aleu had tried to cure it by looking out at the open waters, but very quickly came down with boredom again. Not much to see when the only thing _to _see was icebergs and icebergs and . . . more icebergs. Aleu made her way into the navigator's cabin. She opened the door revealing her grandmother hunched over a map of the known world. The navigator was her grandmother.

"Hey grandma," she greeted brightly.

"Oh, hello Aleu," Kiera replied then looked back down at her map.

"So, where are we now?" Aleu asked sitting down next to her grandmother.

Kiera's eyes went back to the map. She traced a few lines along the Artic area with her finger. "Around . . . here, I think," she said pointing the area above the streatch of sea that separated Siberia and Alaska.

"That's . . . the Cursed Sea!" Aleu said, shocked.

Kiera looked surprisingly calm about this. "I know, but we don't have to worry."

Aleu started to become nervous. "And why is that?" She asked apprehensively.

"Well, they say the Cursed Sea is entirely shrouded in a thick fog, and we know fog, mist, and cloud is made out of water particles. You'll be able to move the fog with your Waterbending," Kiera answered matter – a – factly.

"But, what about those stories about the souls of deceased pirates that have their ships sunk in those waters?" Aleu asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't believe those tales, you're a big girl now, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Aleu replied uncertainly.

* * *

Aleu sighed. She was standing on the bow of the ship watching the thick white fog become clearer and clearer in front of her.

"Um, grandma?" She said nervously.

"Yes dear?" Kiera replied a little to calm about this.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Oh of course," she replied. "Yue did teach you right?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Aleu bit her lower lip nervously. In all truth, Aleu had only had two lessons with her sister before Yue was stricken with The Sickness. The only moves Aleu had learned fully was turning puddles of water into ice and/or pillars of ice, pulling the tides, and 'streaming water'.

"Are you ready, dear?" Kiera asked her with a smile.

"I . . . guess," Aleu replied uncertainly. The ship was now so close to the mist she could reach out and touch it.

"Good luck, Aleu!" Her best friend, Kayla shouted before Aleu

Aleu took in a deep breath and stretched her arms out in front of her, palms flat in front. She moved her right arm to the side, as she did, a cloud of mist followed until it was out of the ships way. Aleu smiled to herself. The spectators cheered.

"Nice one, Aleu!" Kayla cheered, jumping up and down, her dark hair swaying as she did.

"Boring!" Koda sneered which earned him a smack on the side of the head from Kayla.

Aleu continued on the task at hand. She continued without hesitation until she had to stop an hour later due to fatigue. She leaned against the wooden railing of the starboard and took a long, deep drink from her skin of water, her brother and her best friend (Kayla) sat down next to her. The crew dropped the anchor into the water, thus, the ship was still, and soon became shrouded in the thick mist.

"Stay where you're standing!" Master Pakku from the wheel house. He was the captain.

"I'm a little scared," Kayla said. "What if those stories about those pirates are true?"

"You think that ghost pirates are going to jump out a catch you?" Aleu asked slightly teasing her best friend.

"Are you deliberately trying to scare me?" Kayla hissed back at her.

"Maybe," Aleu replied simply. Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling overcome her, it was like an ice cube on her back. She whipped her head around as the a strange mist flouted around the ship. "This area in the mist doesn't feel natural," she mused.

"You're just paranoid," Koda said, but Aleu could tell he had little confidence in his voice at that present time. It had more apprehension.

"I'm agreeing with Aleu," Kayla chimed in. "This is just getting plain weird." She turned to Aleu. "I think you should get us out of here."

"I can't," Aleu replied. "I'm not a teleporter like Yue is. Plus, I'm completely drained at the moment."

Even though the mist was thick, it was still possible to see. Suddenly, a cry from the port was heard. "Master Pakku! I think you should see this!" The woman cried. Pakku immediately ran over closely followed by the trio. Kiera and Kakoda and the rest of the crew followed too.

"Well, what is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Sir, look," the woman pointed out to the open sea. Pakku was about to reply when a large shape of another ship appeared out from a cloud of the fog. It was large, long, and broad sails. But Aleu noticed that the shadows of the sails were black and were torn and tattered. The flag that was whipping as if there was wind was black too, but it looked as if it once had a white marking on.

"What is that?" Kayla asked. "I don't know about any of you, but I have a bad feeling about this . . ."

"Hmm . . . that's odd," Master Pakku mused. "Another ship. There shouldn't be any other ships out except ours and that doesn't look like any of our ship designs." He squinted his eyes to get a better glimpse at it. "Black sails? No one uses those kinds of sails these days; they haven't made those types in _years!_ Centuries even, they became impractical a long time ago." The ship came close enough to make out some more details. "That's an old design, very old . . . almost as old as . . ." He gasped. "No, it couldn't be . . . Deathbeard?"

The adults gasped while Aleu, Kayla, and Koda looked confused. "Deathbeard? Who's he?" Aleu asked.

"He was once the most feared pirate of all the Seven Seas almost about seventy years ago," Kiera explained to the three. "He was on his way to our Water Tribe because he was told that our Tower held great treasures."

"But it does, doesn't it?" Aleu asked referring to Tundaria Tower that stood fifty stories tall a few miles inland from her home village. Tundaria Tower had been on stood on that land for many years. It's been there longer then the Water Tribe. But why anyone would want to build a tower that tall in the cold, lonely land of Northen Alaska was beyond them.

"It might, or it might not. Anyway, as I was saying, he was on his way to the village, but he never came. No one knows why," Kiera concluded.

Pakku carried on. "Some say his ship got lost in the mist so he and his crew died of hunger and thirst while others say his ship crashed into an iceberg so his ship sank."

"Which one do you believe, Master Pakku?" Aleu asked with mild curiosity.

"None, that kind of thing doesn't bother me," he replied to her. Then, he looked over the spectators/crew/Water Tribe people. "Get back to work, you useless sea dogs!" Master Pakku yelled at them. "Or I'll feed you all to Deadbeard myself! Well, move!" The crowd instantly separated with people running in random directions. Keira and Hakoda shook their heads and went back to their jobs; Keira as the navigator below deck, and Hakoda as the lookout in the crows nest.

The ship was now in full view sailing a short distance away alongside them; the two vessels seemed to float in a never ending fog of mist. Aleu noticed now a shadow of a lone figure standing on the opposite ship's deck. '_Only one?' _She thought to herself. The ship, she now realised, seemed barely seaworthy. The wood appeared to be rotting, here and there, and there were holes all over it. She was amazed that it was still floating.

"I have a _really _bad feeling about this," Kayla muttered.

It was then when Aleu noticed the shadow of the individual standing on starboard looking straight at them. '_It couldn't be… no person could really be that tall standing up!' _Aleu thought frightened. A single curved cutlass was held in its hand.

And then, all of a sudden, Aleu heard a voice in her head, like when "The Voice" had spoken to her on the beach yesterday. _Ahoy, thar, girl! Shiver me timbers, but you really are tha' one! Yep, that be the sister of the Mistress Waterbender, rest my soul, lass. I know all about the illness of your sister and your quest . . . well, I'll leave you be, and I'll keep them Sea Monsters off your tail for ya until ya leave this sea. Than it's up ta ya._

And then the ship seemed to just fade away into the mist. "What the heck . . . ?" Aleu gasped. "What was . . . did any of you hear that, too?"

"Hear what?" Kayla asked.

"Uh, never mind," Aleu replied. "I'm sure it was just my imagination." '_That couldn't have been Deadbeard, it couldn't have been! There's no such thing as ghosts!'_

"Yeah, you and your imagination," Koda chimed in. "My sister is to paranoid for her own good."

Aleu frowned her blue eyes at her brother. "Ya wanna say that overboard, bub?" Aleu threatened.

"Shutting up . . ." Koda said, backing away.

"But what was that?" Kayla exclaimed. "How could a ship just vanish like that?

"Maybe it was a Ghost Ship," someone suggested.

"There's no such thing as ghosts," another added. A wave of mummers and whispers rippled through the crew.

"The world's seas and oceans are unpredictable." Hakoda said from the crows nest. "Especially these days."

"It's best we just forget about this ordeal and just carry on," Master Pakku said. He then looked at the crew again. "What are you waiting for? Get back to work you lazy sea dogs!" The crew went back to work as the mist started to clear up a little. It was then, when Kiera burst through the cabin door holding her map of the known world and a compass.

"I estimate that we'll reach the Pacific if we keep heading south," she said looking at her compass. "We'll reach it in about half an hour." She then turned to Aleu. "The mist is clearing, you can take a break, we'll be fine from here."

Aleu nodded and joined Kayla for a game of hop-scotch.

* * *

**  
**"Can't _believe_ we made it out alive," Aleu said as she looked out at the calm, empty, blue sea surrounding them. They were finally in the Pacific. Aleu turned to look back at the thinning mist behind them growing smaller and smaller as the ship sailed away from them. 

"Yeah," Kayla agreed. "I thought we were going to be fish food."

"Of course, I would have fought them off," Koda boasted holding his spear.

"Oh, yeah, sure you would have," Aleu agreed sarcastically, "more like sat huddled in a corner going 'I'm a brave soldier, I'm a brave soldier'."

Koda felt himself grow red. "I was _eight!_"

"HA! So you admitt!" Aleu exclaimed.

"Shut up you little brat," Koda threatened, but this only made Aleu and Kayla's laughter start anew. He muttered to himself as he walked away.

"Okay, where are we heading now?" Aleu asked her grandmother after they calmed down.

Kiera checked her map and compass. "South West slightly. We will have to stop somewhere to pick up supplies," she replied.

Kayla looked back at The Cursed Sea. It was now completely out of sight, then looked at her life-long friend. "I still wonder why you were acting all weird back there."

"It's . . . kinda hard to explain," Aleu replied scratching the back of her head.

"I'd expect, anyway," Kayla added, "we were lucky to get out of there alive."

Aleu nodded. "But this is only the beginning of an adventure," she said. Aleu looked out to the large, open water. "The Cursed Sea is only a taste of what's coming next."

"What is coming next?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm ready."

* * *

**Well, this is the third chapter done. Not much action, but a bit of supernatural fantasy.**

**In case anyone's curious, "Deathbeard" is not an original character or whatever. I borrowed him from one of my favorite games "Golden Sun". He's a VERY tough boss (My team got downed a four times before I finally beat him. Very hard battle on Crossbone Isle. Grrr, I HATE it when he uses Freeze Prism! That, like, takes of half of their health! Half, Half! FRIGGIN' HALF! And he can heal half of his life back too! Yes, I understand he can only do that once, BUT IT'S NOT LIKE HE HAS ENOUGHT OF AN ADVANTAGE ANYWAY!! For God's sake, did Jesus have a bazooka? No, he didn't!) Ah well, at least that battle wasn't as frustrating as Doom Dragon at the end of the sequel. Don't even get me _started_ on it, all I'm gonna say about it it . . . I HATE THE FRIGGIN' ATTACK 'CRULE RUIN'!!! 'Nuff said.**

**Anyway, this chapter was actually very fun to write. Especially making Master Pakku speak like that. Although, Koda is still my favorite to work with.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on it and I hope it's a little longer then the others.**

**Peace out! ;-)**

_**Maiden Samurai**_


	4. The Kraken

**Hey, and welcome to an all new chapter of "Aleu".**

**Not doing "Sisters" anymore. Sorry to all you people who liked it. I didn't like it and I was losing my creativity spark on it. I had to go to a wedding in Hamilton not so long ago for my cousins wedding. After the church part, she threw the bouquet and guess who caught it? MOI! But I'm only fifteen, I'm to young to get married!**

**What else can I say? Hm? Ah, you don't want to hear a girl yak on about pointless stuff. Here's the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: **The other day, I magically teleported from New Zealand to California, USA and went to the place where they make the episodes and said I was interested in purchasing the right to the Teen Titans cartoon. The security guard dude laughed in my face, then told me to piss of or he'd release the hounds. Jerk. So, looks like you're relying on them to make Season Six and not me. Humph.

**Okay, now on to the next chapter**

Chapter Four

The Kraken

For miles and miles, the Pacific Ocean stretched in all directions. Not a single trace of land could be seen, and not a rock, or piece of coral stuck out through the oceans surface. The Pacific Ocean was a still, and boring as the Cursed Sea. (Minus the Ghost Ship). Although people found a way of entertaining themselves. A few people had prepared and packed books and stationary to record their adventure, and the children (around Aleu's age) had brought along toys to amuse themselves. It was possible now because there was no mist no prevent them. Unfortunately, a few people got sea sick.

"Why, did you decided to come along when you _know_ you get sea sick?" Aleu asked her brother while he was throwing up over the side of the ship. Kayla adopted a look of minor disgust.

"Because I'm a-" he began when he lifted his head. Unfortunately, he stopped and began to throw up all over again.

"A soldier?" Aleu said for him. She crossed her arms. "Yeah, right. But I have to ask, how come you never got sick when you were in the canoes fishing?"

He lifted his head again. "That's because they're canoes, not big ships!" He exclaimed to his sister and her friend. His face turned green again and, almost immediately, he went back to being sick into the ocean. Aleu and Kayla rolled their eyes. Then, they heard someone coming their way. They turned around and saw it was Aleu's grandfather, Hakoda.

"Hey grandpa," Aleu greeted.

"Hello, Aleu," he replied.

"Can I help you in any way?"

"Well, I need you, Kayla, and Koda to come with me," he said to her.

"Why?" Aleu asked. For some reason, she could sense there was trouble coming.

"Because . . ." His voice trailed off. "Your grandmother will tell you."

Aleu looked at her friend who simply nodded a few times. "Okay," Aleu agreed and followed her grandfather. "You too, stinky," she said to her brother.

* * *

Hakoda led them below deck and through the hallway until they reached a beautifully carved door. Hakoda opened the door and let the children in then let himself in closing the door behind him.

Kiera was sitting at her usual table in the navigators cabin. She hadn't moved from it since they hit the Pacific. She would just sit at her table studying her map. As usual, she practically ignored them. She picked up her cup of tea when Aleu shifted her feet to catch her grandmother's attention. Kiera stopped halfway through taking a sip from her tea. She turned to her two grandchildren and their friend and a smile crept over her aged face.

"Hello children," she greeted and motioned to three chair opposite her. "Please, take a seat."

The trio did as she said and Hakoda left them, closing the door behind him. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"So, why are we here?" Koda asked breaking the silence.

"I need to ask you three a favour," Kiera said to them.

"I guess that rules me out, because I already did you a favour yesterday," Aleu chimed in, and started to stand up and leave.

"No Aleu, this task needs you and your superior Waterbending skills," Kiera stated to her.

_'What superior skills?' _Aleu thought bitterly to herself and sat back down.

"What is the favour?" Kayla finally asked Kiera.

Kiera was silent for a while, as if trying to chose the right words to say to them. "Well, you know that the worlds oceans are unpredictable, right?"

The trio nodded.

"Well, not only are the oceans unpredictable, they're also very dangerous. They are prowling with monsters," Kiera concluded. The trio gasped.

"Monsters?" Kayla gasped.

"When did that happen?" Aleu asked, shocked.

"Nobody knows. But all we know is is they attacking unsuspecting ships and kill whoever is on board," Kiera told them.

Koda seemed to catch what Kiera was asking them of rather quickly. "So let me guess, you want us to fight these monsters when they come aboard."

"Yes," Kiera replied. "That's exactly what I want you three to do."

"Whoa wait," Kayla interrupted. "All _three _of us? I'm neither Waterbender or soldier! I can't fight!"

"Yes you can," Aleu said to her. "I've seen you use a staff. You're better then I'll ever be."

"Okay," Kayla replied uncertainly.

"Looks like we accept," Koda told his grandmother.

"Thank you very-" she was cut off by a scream coming from the deck. They managed to hear the word 'monsters' from the many frightened voices.

"Looks like we've got a problem on deck," Kayla said.

"Well, let's see if we can solve it," Aleu added. She grabbed a spear and headed to the deck with Koda and Kayla following behind her.

* * *

People were running in all directions trying to get as far away from the monsters that were attacking the the ship as possible. A few of the crew were trying to fight the little sea monsters with their wooden spears, but the monsters grabbed it them out of their hands and chucked them overboard. Aleu, Koda and Kayla gasped when they saw the attacking monsters. A group looked like squids, but they were blue and had glowing yellow eyes and their tentacles were longer then a normal squids. Another group looked like fish men things. They had green scaly skin, webbed feet and were the size of a normal human. The last group looked like a flock of seagulls, but they were larger then usual, their wings looked oddly sharp, and the beak was hooked and their eyes were glowing red.

"What are they supposed to be?" Aleu asked fearfully.

"That was what I was about o tell you," Kiera said from behind them. "The monsters are mysteriously mutated sea creatures."

"Mutated? But how?"

"We do not know," Kiera replied.

"Nevertheless, we have to fight them," Kayla said redying her wooden staff.

"I suppose we have to," Aleu agreed, lifting her staff. Koda did the same.

Kiera took one look at the trio's weapons and snorted. "Those weapons won't even leave a scratch on them." She grabbed the staffs from them and disappeared down the stairs, hallway and into her study.

"What's up with her?" Aleu asked. The other two simply shrugged. Kiera then appeared again and carrying, in their point of view, strange looking weapons. She handed Koda a weapon that required two hands to hold. On the top of it was a piece of metal that was approximately a centimetre thick and on one side, the metal looked sharp enough to cut something in two.

"What is this, grandma?" he asked her eying his given weapon curiously.

"It's called an axe," she replied. She then turned to Kayla and handed her two little weapons. They were in the shape of a lower case 't'.

"What are these?" Kayla asked eying them with a mixture of curiosity and slight fear.

"Daggers," she replied. "Have a look at them properly. Draw them from the scabbard.

"The what?" She asked. Kiera sighed and took one of the daggers from her hand.

"Like this," Kiera demonstrated by drawing the dagger from it's scabbard.

"Oh, right." Kayla copied what Kiera had did, and she examined the blade with strong interest. Kiera handed back the second dagger.

"Do you have a weapon for me?"Aleu asked looking at Koda and Kayla admiring their new weapons.

"Why of course," Kiera replied and held out her arms holding a medium sized 't' shaped weapon. It looked like a larger version of Kayla's 'daggers'. The whole thing looked about the length of Aleu's arm, from fingertips to shoulder. The top part, which looked like the handle, was about a fifth of the curious looking (to her) weapons length. The bottom part was blue and the hilt was silver with a sort of Celtic like design to it.

"What . . . is this grandma?" She asked both curious and enthralled at the same time.

"This, my dear, is a sword," Kiera told her.

"A . . . sword?" Aleu replied shocked and pleased at the same time. Aleu had heard stories about great heroes and their sword. She had always wondered and daydreamed about what a sword looked like. She had heard about the weapon 'sword' but she had never seen one in her life.

Aleu reached out and took the weapon from her grandmothers outstretched hands. As soon as Kiera let go of the blade, Aleu felt the weight of the sword pull her down slightly. The weapon was heavier then she expected. Aleu wrapped one hand on the hilt and the the other on the scabbard and drew the blade. The silver blade shone as the light caught it.

"Do you like it?" Kiera asked her.

"I love it," Aleu replied giving her grandmother a great full hug.

Koda looked at Aleu's new sword with disappointment. "Awww, I wanted that weapon!" He sounded like a spoiled child.

"Too bad," Aleu replied chucking the sword from one had to another back and forth and then playfully pointing the tip of the blade at him. "It's mine." She turned to her grandmother. "Where did you get these cool weapons, and this awesome sword?"

"I was given them twenty years ago when I was in Japan. They were a gift from my friend," she replied.

"But why are you giving them to us?"

"Because I never used them," Kiera replied. "I believe you three will have better use for them then things to take up space."

"Wow, thank you grandma," Aleu said.

"Well then, now that we have our weapons," Kayla said, cutting in, "Let's see what they can do."

"Right," they all said simultaneously. They all took off their blue overcoats, gave them to Kiera and immediately leapt into battle.

"I'll take the . . . fish men things, Koda, you take out the mutant squids, and Kayla, you have the mutant seagulls!" Not waiting for a reply, Aleu immediately leapt into battle against the Fish Men.

"Hey! Since when do you give me orders!" Koda called after her, but she didn't hear as she was to busy fighting the Fish Men to hear him. Koda sigh. "Okay, whatever." And he threw himself into a battle with the mutant squids.

"Okay, now what?" Kayla asked herself. Suddenly, one of the seagulls dived at her. Kayla shut her eyes and, as if by instinct, drew one of her daggers from her newly acquired belt and slashed the air in front of her . . . the next thing she heard was the _thump_ of something falling like a stone in front of her. She opened them and saw the seagull that had attempted to kill her lying dead, and bleeding from a large gash across it body, in front of her. The other seagulls squawked and prepared to give at her. Kayla smirked and drew her other dagger.

"I could get used to this."

* * *

Aleu furiously slashed a Fish Man across his chest, thus, killing it. She spun around and ducked as another attempted to strike her. She expertly drove her blade into his chest and spun around again severing the head of another. She stopped to catch her breath

"Your not a bad swordsman," Master Pakku said as he ushered some of the crew through the cabin door. Aleu shot him a glare. "I mean swords_woman_, sorry."

"Better," she said. Suddenly, a look of worry and fright spread across his face.

"Aleu, behind you!" He cried. Aleu spun around whipping her sword as she did. She slashed a charging Fish Man across his chest. The two remained perfectly still, breathing heavily and not losing eye contact. Then, a red line spread across his chest, bleeding rapidly until he fell in to two pieces. All the Fish Men were dead.

"You are really good," Master Pakku complemented, surprised. "Have you ever used a sword before?"

"No, it's my first time holding one let alone using one," she replied sheathing her sword into it's scabbard that was attached to the back of her shirt. "It's heavier then I expected."

"I can imagine," he said. Suddenly, more Fish Men climbed over the side of the ship and on to the deck. "Do these creatures _ever_ give up?"

"Don't worry," Aleu said drawing her sword again. "I can take 'em." And she charged at them. Master Pakku did nothing but smile.

* * *

Koda threw himself at one of the big squids. They were about three quarters his size, but what they lacked in height, they made up for in fighting. One of the mutant squids stretched out his tentacle grabbing Koda's left wrist. Using his battle axe, he cut the tentacle. The creature roared in pain and was about to stretch out another one when Koda slammed his battle axe down into the creatures large head between it's eyes, killing it.

"Ha!" Koda cried out in triumph. Suddenly, he heard a child's cry. He turned around to see a girl, roughly four, huddled in a corner. Unfortunately for the child, Koda wasn't the only one who heard her. One on the mutant squids heard her too. With lightening speed, the squid grabbed her by the back of her top and held her in the air. It turned around and began to make it's way back to the sea so she could be his prey.

"Oh no you don't!" Koda cried. He ran over to the monster, his axe held high, and cut the tentacle that was holding the girl, and with one last powerful swing, he killed the monster.

"Aroha!" A woman cried, running over and taking her child. "Thank you, Koda," she said.

"Hey, no problem," Koda said watching the woman run through the door that took her below deck.

But his attention quickly caught his sister fighting the Fish Men. She looked like she was doing fine. She was handling the sword really well, it was as if she'd used one her whole life. But more and more monsters came on board. All sorts. And Kayla was having trouble with those killer seagulls. How was one supposed to fight a whole flock of seagulls with only two short swords? Koda decided right now, Kayla needed help more then anyone. His sister was just going to have to hang in there.

* * *

Kayla slashed at a Seafowl that dived at her. She missed. But only just. She did, however, leave a fairly deep scratch on the monsters wing.

One of the Seafowls swooped by her. She winced as she felt something sharp scratch her left shoulder. She cried out and limply dropped her long dagger. Kayla realised that their wings were sharp, as if made of steel. Using her good arm, she desperately drove her dagger through a diving Seafowl's body. Another swooped, and using it's sharp wing, scratched her right cheek leaving a thin scratch. In her desperation, she slashed another Seafowl killing it instantly. Kayla knew she wasn't going to last for much longer. These monsters had an advantage over her; they could fly, so that meant they could easily dodge her attack. She had gashes all over herself that were bleeding rapidly. Her vision was already getting blurry and soon . . .

"Kayla!"

Koda ran over and killed the Seafowl that was diving at her with a quick swipe of his axe.

"Are you alright?" he asked her swishing his axe again at a Seafowl that was diving in to attack.

"I guess, but my arm's really sore and-"

"Seafowl on your right!" Koda cried to her.

Kayla whipped her head around and sure enough, a killer bird with glowing red eyes was swooping down at her. With a quick slash of her short sword, the bird lay down among it's dead relatives. Fortunately, that was the last one. All the attacking Seafowl were dead.

"That takes care of them," Koda said.

"Yeah," Kayla said weakly. She felt weaker.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Koda asked. "I mean, you're my friend too you know."

"I'm fine!" Kayla insisted.

"Okay, okay," Koda replied.

Kayla decided to change the subject. "Where's Aleu?"

"My sister? She's over there," Koda said pointing over to a dark haired girl fighting furiously with a sword. Only one Fish Man was left standing. The two watched as Aleu delivered a finishing blow in to the monsters chest. It fell like a dead tree. She bent over slightly trying to catch her breath. Koda and Kayla immediately rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" Kayla asked anxiously.

"Yeah, just need to catch my breath," she said.

"Fighting is a tiring job isn't it?" Koda said looking down at Aleu's sword. It was stained crimson with the blood of the monsters.

"Yeah, it is," Aleu replied. She took one look at all of Kayla's scratches and said, "I need to heal those cuts. Come on." And dragged her friend, with Koda following, below deck and into the cabin that was designed to be the hospital wing to heal her cuts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Master Pakku walked into the hospital wing a while later. He watched Aleu's healing method. Yue had only just started to teach Aleu healing so Aleu's method was pretty basic, but it worked. As Aleu held her glowing light blue hands over the deep gash on Kayla's forearm, the cut faded to nothingness.

"Impressive," Master Pakku said. Aleu jumped slightly as she did not hear him walk in. "If you keep practicing, maybe you'll rise to Yue's level."

"What is Yue's level?" Aleu asked.

"Healing via Waterbending. Healing the broken 'Lifelines'," he answered her.

"Healing broken Lifelines?" She asked.

Master Pakku shook his head. "Do not worry about it. It's advanced Waterbending."

Aleu nodded and decided it was best if she changed the subject. "Are all the monsters dead?" She asked.

"Yes, no more monsters are attacking thanks to you three," he replied with gratitude. "The only thing left to do was clean up all the blood. The crew are doing that."

Aleu nodded. "That's great to hear. I think we'll down here. We need to rest."

"I expect you would," he said. He paused at the door and looked at Aleu with a smile. "Oh, and . . . excellent swordplay out there Aleu." Aleu did nothing but smile back.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

An hour had passed and everything was quiet. The only sounds were the waves crashing against the boat and Master Pakku barking orders on the deck. Everything was going oddly smoothly.

"It's quiet," Aleu mused staring at the ceiling. She was resting in on of the beds trying to regain her strength. Koda and Kayla were doing the same. "Too quiet."

"What are you talking about, Aleu?" Kayla asked from her bed next to hers.

"Don't you think things are a little too safe right now?" Aleu said to her friend.

"I suppose, but . . ." Kayla replied, "but if any monsters do come to attack, they'll only be little one that we can kill easily."

"I suppose but, don't you think they'd attack by now?" Aleu pointed out.

"I bet we scared them away," Koda chimed in.

"Nobody asked you," Aleu snapped at her brother.

"So?" He replied. "Hey, everything is fine. Nothing else is going to attack this ship-"

Suddenly, the ship rocked violently knocking all three of them out of their beds and onto the floor.

"You were saying, loudmouth!" Aleu sniped.

"What was that?" Kayla piratically shrieked.

"Something big," Aleu answered her. "Let's go check it out." The trio pulled themselves off the floor and made their way to the stairs that lead to the deck. As they reached the top of the stairs they ran into Kiera, Koda and Aleu's grandmother.

"I was just coming to get you," she said her voice full of worry and fright. "We're being attacked by something big, very big in fact!" she led them out onto the deck, and over to the bow where they found the unconscious forms of several water Tribe soldiers, severely beaten and bruised. The trio didn't have to wait long to find out what had done this to them.

Suddenly, Master Pakku was thrown over them and slammed into the mast with such force that he was knocked unconscious. Aleu turned to see a massive purple octopus-like creature with glowing yellow eyes. This was the worst mutated sea monster yet.

"It's a Kraken!" Aleu cried out in horror. She had read about their kind. Stories about them attacking ships and eating them. Wood and all. The most feared monsters of the Seven Seas.

"Well lets bag us some sea food!" Koda grinned raising his battle axe. The girls rolled their eyes but charged into battle with Koda.

The Kraken immediately attacked, unleashing a thick blast of water from its vicious, hungry looking mouth. Aleu, focusing her Chi, managed to deflect the water. But only just.

Koda charged at the monster with his axe. The weapon pierced the creature side. It roared out in pain and, with it's long tentacle, knocked Koda back. But his axe stayed in his hand.

"Aleu!" Kayla cried barely dodging the monsters whiplashes. "Use your Waterbending!"

"O-okay!" Aleu stuttered. She focused her Chi on the surrounding ocean. Redying her stance, she commanded a large stream of water, and slammed it into the Kraken's side. Unfortunately, the creature shrugged off the attack, as if taking no damage. It lifted it's large tentacle and attempted to strike her. Luckily, Aleu formed a barrier of ice with her forearm using the water from when she attempted to use water against it. The tentacle struck the ice leaving a large crack.

"My Waterbending isn't hurting it! It's to strong!" She cried to Koda and Kayla.

"You're just going to have to use your sword then!" Kayla cried back drawing her two long daggers.

Aleu drew her sword from it's scabbard on her back. Another tentacle headed straight for her. With a slash of her sword, she sliced the tentacle in half. He beast cried out it pain.

_'If water doesn't help, maybe ice will,' _Aleu thought to herself. Using the water on deck, she formed shards and daggers of ice and fired them at the Kraken. They struck it's face causing it to bleed.

Koda lunged and pierced his axe into it's side. Unfortunately, the beast, unknowingly to Koda, wrapped it's slimy tentacle around his ankle and lifted him five metres into the air.

"Koda!" Aleu cried. She tried slashing her sword at the tentacle that was holding up Koda but she missed every time. The beast started to carry Koda towards it mouth until a dagger was thrown between his eyes. The beast cried out in pain and dropped Koda.

"Thanks Kayla," he said rubbing his throbbing ankle.

"Don't mention it," she replied. "Great, now I only have one dagger."

"That's all you'll need," Aleu told her. "He's getting weaker."

Koda jumped to his feet. "We can't back out now then." he picked up his axe ready to fight again.

Koda charged at it and cut off one of its tentacles with his axe. Kayla did the same with her one remaining long dagger. If they could just remove all its tentacles, they would have it under control. But the Kraken wouldn't have it.

Unleashing a dark, inky cloud from its mouth, Koda and Kayla found themselves unable to see. Aleu grabbed them both and pulled them back just in time for them to avoid being crushed by the flailing of the Kraken's limbs.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't see a thing with this ink cloud?" Kayla whispered.

"Well, I'm a Waterbender, not an Airbender," Aleu replied.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Koda chimed in. "Wait for it to clear?"

"That may be the case," Aleu replied. Suddenly, they heard a sucking sound. They realised that the Kraken was sucking up the ink cloud!

The Kraken lifted another tentacle bringing it down over the group. Luckily, they scampered in different directions dodging the blow. It left a hole in the wooden deck.

_'Since the Kraken was weak now, water will be able to harm it,' _Aleu thought to herself. Using her Chi, she commanded up the largest stream of water she could, and slammed in against the Kraken. It winced in terrible pain.

Not wasting a single second, the trio all together, stabbed the creature between the eyes with their weapons, and sent the monster moaning in pain. Defeated and dieing, it slithered off the ship and into the ocean with a large splash.

"We got it," Aleu managed between deep breaths of exhaustion. She turned to face the others, now standing wearily on the deck away from the edge.

Suddenly, Aleu felt something grab her ankle. "What the heck-" was all she managed to say before she fell on her stomach and was quickly dragged down into the sea. The annoying Kraken had taken her with itself!

The cold, icy water hit her like a thousand knives causing her breath to get caught in her lungs. But she had to try and escape the Krakens clutches. Yue's life depended on it!

She held her sword so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Desperately, she attempted to forced it down, but it was no use. She was going to drown, so become the Kraken's meal. Suddenly, there was a bubbling, muffled roar of agony from the Kraken, then the tentacle let go and Aleu swum with all her strength for the surface.

Unfortunately, weariness and lack of oxygen defeated her attempts at reaching the surface. She felt her muscles fail as she ceased rising and began slowly sinking once more, only barely continuing to hold her breath as she realised that she was going to drown.

Darkness was taking over her. She thought she saw something shiny flout up next to her. She caught it for some strange reason and held it tightly in her hand. Sword in right hand, and shiny, unknown object in her left. The darkness was becoming stronger as her sight became blurry. She knew death was coming, like a creature in the night, a shadow in the evening. It wasn't long now. It wasn't long now . . .

* * *

"Aleu?"

"Is she alright?"

"Step back guys, give her some air."

Voices were all around her, but she saw no one. Their voices were like ghosts, heard but not seen. It then when Aleu realised she couldn't see because her eyes were shut. She opened them but everything was blurry, she blinked a few times so her sight could clear up. She recognised the faces looming over her. Kayla, Koda, grandma, grandpa, Master Pakku, and a few of the water Tribe. Her grandmother breathed a sigh of relief.

"She awake!" She called. "Thank goodness."

"Wha-what?" Aleu mumbled.

"Grandma jumped in to save you," Koda explained to her. "I never knew an old woman could swim so quickly." Kiera sent Koda her iciest glare. Koda winced.

Kayla's eyes moved to Aleu's left hand. Her eyes lit up at the unknown objest. "My knife!" She cried out in joy.

"Huh?" Aleu mumbled. She looked at the unknown object properly this time and sure enough, it was Kayla's missing knife.

"Thank you!" She thanked and sheathed it into it's scabbard on her belt. She looked back at her friend. "How do you feel?" She asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine." Aleu replied, and then managed a weak smile to reassure her.

Aleu looked around groggily. The Water Tribe crew were running around the deck like madmen, desperately repairing damaged ropes and doing things Aleu could only guess at. A sailor was steering the ship while Master Pakku was watching everyone like a hawk, while bellowing at everyone to get a move on.

"Move, you useless bloody land lubbers! Do you want to die out here and meet another Kraken! Get a damn move on! Put your bloody backs into it! We'll never get anywhere at this rate!"

"Nice to see he's in a good mood . . ." Kayla remarked wryly.

"So, that Kraken is gone?" Aleu asked.

"You betcha!' Koda replied. "Dead and buried! Gone for good! You did great, little sis!"

Aleu leaned up against a mast. She felt a need to rest before moving again, and the constant rocking of the ship didn't help.

"Hey, why aren't there any more sea monsters?" a Water Tribe sailor asked, looking about worriedly.

"That Kraken scared 'em all off." Master Pakku replied. "Hopefully, they should leave us alone for a while."

"They probably will," Kiera told him. "We're not far from the shore of Japan."

"Are we near Omashu?" Aleu asked, a little confused.

"No," Kiera replied. "We need to stop off a market or town. That Kraken eat all our food supplies."

"Do we even have the right money?"

"Yes, I happen to have some Japanese money left over from my stay over there."

Koda chimed in. "That's great. So how long until-"

"I see land!" Hakoda called form the crows nest.

"I'd say now," Aleu smiled. The whole crew watched as the Land of the Rising Sun became larger and larger in front of them.

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter finished! I'd like to give a big thanks to "realfanfics" for doing some editing for me. I hope your pleased with the rest of my work cos I only sent you the action part. I didn't want to ruin the who thing for you.**

**Holy Jesus Christ! This is my longest chapter yet for this fic! Go me!**

**Yes, Aleu and co have reached Japan. It isn't Omashu, this is just a stopover so they can pick up supplies. Any Avatar fan would probably recognise the next chapter. **

**An, I suppose you lot are bored from this girls long mindless ramble and stuff. Hey! If you're so bored then review! It isn't so hard! Just click on that blue/purple/mauve whatever coloured box thingy, tell me what your think of this chapter, then click "submit review"! It's easy as pie! Mmmm, pie . . . I wonder if mum is finished with that pie she's cooking . . . Peace out! See ya! Syonara! Adios! Haere ra! Later! . . . Good bye.**

_**Maiden Samurai**_


	5. The Waterbending Scroll

**Hey, and welcome back to "Aleu". I haven't got much to say in this introduction. Other then the fact that the school holidays are coming closer and closer so I'll probably be able to update faster. Here's the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: **MS does not own the Teen Titans . . . yet . . . _(cackles evilly in the shadows)_

**Enough fooling around! Launch chapter!**

Chapter Five

The Waterbending Scroll

The seaside market was very busy. People were hustling and bustling around doing their usual business.

The crew tied up the boat at a pier before letting Aleu and co get the supplies.

"I think this should be enough," Kiera said handing Aleu a small pile of coins. Aleu picked on up and eyed it curiously. It was about the size of a bottle cap and had a small, square shaped hole in the middle.

"We never used these kinds of coins in the Water Tribe," Aleu mused.

"We never even used _money_ in the water Tribe," Kayla added.

"Anyway, I'm sure that should be enough just for supplies," Koda also added.

"And also to get new clothes," Kiera chimed in. The trio looked at her strangely, she pointed to the locals on the street. The trio looked at the locals clothing, then back at their own clothes which were made out of animal hide and coarse linen. They indeed would stick out in the local crowd.

"I suppose that's why you gave us a little extra," Aleu said fingering the gold coins in her palm.

Kiera nodded. "Now go on," she insisted. "The supplies aren't going to buy themselves."

Aleu and co speed walked off the pier and joined in with the bustling people. Aleu could feel that people were giving them weird looks. "Come on guys, hurry," she said. The trio pushed through the people and quickly searched for a clothing store.

* * *

Aleu stepped out of a store to meet Kayla and Koda waiting outside for her.

Koda sighed with irritation. "Can we _please _get a move on now?"

Aleu frowned at him. "Of course, why do you think I was stepping out anyway?"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, I like what you chose, even if it looks a lot like mine," Kayla said referring to Aleu's new blue and white kimono. "And don't worry Koda, I like your new outfit too," she said about his blue and white kimono - like tunic and navy Hakama pants.

"Whatever, let's just get food, water, and any necessary supplied then get the heck out of here," Koda said.

"Hey, don't you want to enjoy the sights?" Kayla asked.

"No, I just want to get this stupid quest over and done with so I don't have to worry about Miss Weird and her freaky magic causing a riot," he replied.

"Koda, I don't know how many times I've told you this. But it's not magic, it's _waterbending_," she insisted.

"Whatever, just keep you and your wierdo powers to yourself, then everybody's happy."

Aleu raised an eyebrow. "Me? Weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles of myself every time I see my reflection," Aleu shot back matter – a – factly. Koda opened his mouth to say something back when a voice interrupted him. Kayla's head was poking out from behind a building.

"You two gotta check this out!" She insisted.

"When did you – I mean how – Ah! I can't even get three words out!" Koda cried.

Kayla playfully rolled her eyes. "While you two were having a sibling feud, I just simply . . . walked away . . . and found something really cool." She said the last part rather quickly.

"Oo, sounds interesting," Aleu said excitedly. "Come on Koda."

"You've got to be kidding," he replied.

"Would you rather stay here?" She asked with playful mock. "Ya know. .. alone . . . so you can be attacked by robbers?"

Koda sighed, knowing he'd just lost. "Okay. Whatever."

Aleu smiled and ran to catch up with her friend. Koda sighed again. "Come on Koda, this quest will be fun! Come on Koda, it'll be interesting! Yeah right," he muttered bitterly to himself and followed them.

* * *

Aleu blinked. She had never seen anything like it. She whipped her head from left to right. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen.

"Amazing, isn't it," Kayla mused beside her.

"Yeah," Aleu said. Kayla sounded so far way.

"It's not that impressive," Koda chimed in. Both the girls simultaneously sent him icy glares. "Can we get the supplies _now_?"

Aleu sighed expressibly. Why did he have to be her brother? Why? "Koda, there are food stalls over there where you can get water too and a couple of supply stores too," she said pointing to the market now far from there were standing.

"What about you two?" he asked.

"We're just gonna have a look around," Aleu replied. Koda shrugged his shoulders and left the girls to it.

"We're should we go first?" Kayla asked.

"Let's just have a look around this place," Aleu suggested. Kayla nodded in agreement. Kayla had found the town square. Many people were sitting on benches in the middle having conversations and/or eating their lunch. One of the things that really fascinated Aleu and Kayla was the architecture of the buildings and the roves. The roves had a slight curve at the end and the doors didn't swing open, they slid open! But what really fascinated them was in the very middle of the town square was a large tree. It's trunk was slightly twisted, and had large, over hanging branches, but it was growing the most beautiful pink and white flowers Aleu had ever seen.

"I think that's a cherry blossom tree," Aleu said.

"How can you be so sure?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not," Aleu replied and started to walk towards it. "I just read it in a book once."

Kayla followed Aleu until they were just about standing underneath it. "But it's a really pretty tree, isn't it?"

"I'll say," Kayla agreed picking one of the pink ans white flowers and putting it in her pouch attached to her belt. Just then, Koda appeared behind them making them jump.

"Okay, we've got exactly six Gold Pieces left from the money grandma gave us," he told them. "That means we can have two Gold Pieces each." He handed the girls two of the gold coins each. "Now let's get back o the ship before they send a search party."

The girls sigh reluctantly. "Okay."

The trio walked along the pavement by the harbour. They didn't get very far when they saw a curious looking ship. It had red and black sails, and the sails were designed in a sort of Asian style. Aleu eyed it with interest as they passed it.

"Earth Nation, Fire Nation, Water Nation, so long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here. Don't be shy, stop on by!" A barker man standing by the ramp that led in to the ship cried. Obviously, this ship was also a shop.

"Just keep walking, just keep walking . . ." Koda muttered to the girls. Unfortunately, the barker that was standing by the entrance saw Aleu staring and instantly rushed over to her and grabbed her forearm.

"Hey girl, can I interest you in exotic curios?" He asked her.

"Uh . . . what are curios?" She replied.

The barker man paused and thought for a moment. "I don't know," he said after a moment or two. "But we got 'em. Come on in!"

"Oh no," Koda cut in making the barker let go of Aleu's arm. "We aren't buying anything!"

"Koda, there's no need to be so rude!" Aleu scolded her brother.

"Whatever, let's just to back to the ship and leave this port," he said already walking away, but Aleu and Kayla stayed right where they were.

"Just five minutes won't hurt!" Kayla called to him.

Koda sighed and walked back over to the girls. "Fine, but _only _five minutes." The trio followed the barker into the ship. Mysterious looking merchandise filled all the shelves and tops of tables. Golden idols, large jewels, jewelery, curious looking weapons, armour, you name it. They had it all.

Aleu walked past a large, black statue of a grinning monkey as she browsed along the shelves. It had blood - red gems studded around it's neck, and it had the same red gems for eyes, juslt they were larger. Aleu stared at the eyes, and she swore she herd sinister music in her mind. She mentally shivered and walked on. She passed by a scroll rack. Grandma may like a new map she had decided. They all looked the same, all had tattered, worn edges. But one instantly caught the young Waterbender's eyes. It was the thinest and light blue with the Water Tribe symbol on it. Aleu pulled it out and opened it. She gasped in delight.

"What you got there?" Kayla asked, her voice jerking Aleu out of her reverie.

"Check this out, Kayla," Aleu said. "This is a waterbending scroll! Check out these crazy moves."

Kayla's mouth slowly parted as she scanned the pictures and the Chinese calligraphy. This was indeed a Waterbending scroll. The people of the Water Tribe had long known how to read and write Chinese. Aleu eyed one of the moves with longing.

"I wanna learn that one," she told Kayla pointing to the move that hand the three Chinese characters on the right of the scroll. She knew what they read. The first character read "Water", the one below it read "single", and the character below the second read "Whip". Altogether, the characters read "Single Water Whip"!

"The Single Water Whip," Aleu mused to herself. Suddenly, a hand shot between the two girls heads and grabbed the scroll from Aleu's hands.

"Hey!" Aleu cried turning around. A man stood behind them. He had a beard and had the kind of steel grey eyes that made Aleu shiver. He wore a wide, black brim hat and a green reptile like creature sat on his right shoulder. He was obviously the ship's captain.

"This isn't for sale," he told them rolling it back up and putting it back in it's rack. "It already has a buyer, an earth Kingdom nobleman in Ba Sing Sa."

"Where did you get it?" Kayla asked.

The captain eyed Kayla with annoyance. "Let's just say I got it up North and a most reasonable price. Free."

"Waaait a minute!" Koda said suddenly, as if working something vital out. "Sea loving traders, with questionably acquired merchandise, with pet reptile birds! You lot are _pirates_!"

The Pirate Barker put his arm around Koda's shoulders. "We prefer to think of ourselves as, _High Risk Traders_."

Aleu glanced at her measly two Gold pieces briefly then turned to the Pirate Captain. "So, how much for the, er, _traded _scroll?"

"I already told you it has a buyer," he replied almost immediately, "unless, you have two hundred Gold pieces spare?"

Kayla pulled Aleu back so they were guaranteed a privet conversation. "Don't worry Aleu, I know how to handle these guys. Pirates love to haggle."

"How do you know?"

"You're not the only one who did a bit of reading," Kayla replied matter – a – factly. "Watch and learn." She walked over the the Pirate Captain. "What do you say to the price of . . . one Gold piece," Kayla offered hold the coin between her fore and middle finger.

The captain took one glance at the shiny coin and roared out with laughter. "The price is two hundred Gold Pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare."

"Okay then, _two _Gold Pieces," Kayla offered holding up her other Gold Piece between her middle and ring finger.

"It's not so funny the second time, girl."

Meanwhile, Aleu rolled her eyes at the haggle. Then, her blue eyes caught sight of the scroll, easy to see amongst the others. She tried to pull her eyes away from it, but she couldn't. It was as if it was calling out to her, begging to be bought . . .

"- Okay, two Gold pieces, and a piece of blubbered seal jerky, how doe's that sound?" Kayla continued haggling with the pirate.

"Um, Kayla? Can we please leave, I feel like we're getting weird looks," Aleu said as she pulled her friend away by the arm.

"Aye, we be castin' off now," Kayla said in a pirate accent as she, Aleu and Koda walked out of the boat, down the ramp and on to the market street.

"What was all that about, Aleu?" Kayla asked her.

"Yeah," Koda agreed. "I was just about to brows through their axe collection."

"Look, I'll just feel a lot better when we;re as far away from that ship as possible," Aleu replied hugging herself protectively.

Then, the Pirate barker ran out onto the ships deak and yelled at the trio. "Hey, you three! Get back here!"

As the group looked back at the ship, a smug grin crept across Kayla's face. "Ha, look who finally cam to their senses, told you the haggling would pay off." But Aleu backed away somewhat.

Suddenly, like angry bees from a beehive, dozens of pirates swarmed out of the ship obviously angry. They drew their dangerous looking weapons, as the trio stared at them in a mixture of shock, and horror.

"I . . . I don't think these guys are here to trade with us," Aleu whimpered.

"We;re just gonna have to fight them," Koda said reaching to his side for his axe, but he grabbed nothing. Suddenly, a thought struck him like lightening. "We left our weapons on our ship!"

"Well, we're just gonna have to do this the old fashion way," Kayla mused. "RUN!"

The kids turned around and bolted down the street.

"Get back here!" A random pirate cried, and they soon followed after them.

The trio ran down an alley where the pirates split into two groups, obviously trying to cut the kids off. The kids turned around a corner of a building in pursuit as, the pirates following behind closely. Then an idea struck Aleu. She turned to a vase full of water, and with a waterbending move, she split the vase over causing the water to freeze, and quickly ran to catch up with the other two. She grinned as she heard the cries of the pirates slipping on the ice.

"The ship!" Koda cried pointing to the Water Tribe ship emerging into their view.

"Thank the Gods!" Kayla commented happily. As soon as the group were on the deck, Aleu quickly pulled the ramp up and Koda raised the anchor causing the ship to move. A group of the pirates finally caught up with trio but were, unfortunately for them, to late. The kids were already to far away. The trio waved back at them with mock innocent smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Ya know," Kayla said when they were a fair distance away from the port and Koda dumped the bag of supplies on the wooden floor. "I used to think pirates were interesting. But those guys are horrible."

"I know," Aleu said smiling strangely. "That's why I took – this." She pulled a blue scroll from her sleeve.

Kayla gapped in shock. "No way!"

"Isn't it cool?" Aleu said with a triumphant smile on her face. It was indeed the waterbending scroll she had looked at.

Koda stared at his sister with shock. "No wonder they chased after us! You stole the scroll!"

"I prefer to call it, _high risk trading_," she replied self – satisfied.

"Good one, Aleu," Kayla said giggling.

"Thank you, Kayla," Aleu said to her friend, then she turned to Koda. "Koda, where do you think they got it in the first place? They stole it from a Waterbender. Haven;t you ever heard of the saying, _what goes around, comes around_?"

"Ever heard of the saying_ two wrongs don't make a right_?" Koda shot back

"Oh, and that's coming from you?" Aleu sniped.

Koda tried to think of a suitable snappy reply, but he couldn't. "It doesn't matter. You put all our lives in danger just so you can learn a few stupid, fancy splashes."

"These are _real _waterbending forms!" Aleu replied practically screeching pointing furiously at the scroll. "Koda, can't you see this is something amazing? Elementbending is a very ancient and scared art! The The Egyptians used Earthbending to build the pyramids! How can you not see the . . . the . . . How can you not see this is something amazing?"

Koda simply turned around and walked away. "Whatever . . ."

Aleu sighed. Why did she have to have _him _as a brother. He just can't see how important it is that Aleu has to learn proper Waterbending. She doubted he's ever come around and warm to to her art.

"Hey," Kayla chimed in. "What's done is done. You have the scroll, so you might as well learn from it."

Aleu nodded. "And I'm going to start right now." She walked away in the direction opposite Koda.

"So, you three are back," a voice behind Kayla said making her jump.

"Oh, hi Kiera," Kayla said. Kiera was no longer wearing her overcoat, she was now wearing a brown dress made out of coarse linen and animal hide.

Kiera glanced at Kayla's new blue and white kimono. "Nice new clothes," she complimented.

"Thanks."

"I could tell by the yelling that you three were back. What are they fighting about now?" Kiera asked tiresomely.

"Aleu stole a waterbending scroll from some pirates," Kayla replied.

"She did? Oh dear."

"She honestly did, then Koda started to be his usual idiotic self," Kayla added. "He just can't see how . . . truly wondrous the art of Elementbending is! It basically shaped society and people used it to build many things! Like the pyramids in Egypt and the Great Wall of China! You couldn't expect those people to lug those heavy blocks on their back you know."

Kiera smiled. "Koda's just one of those people who are just a bit weary of Benders. He'll come around."

"I highly doubt that," Kayla muttered.

"What was that?" Kiera asked. That's the thing about her, ears shaper then a razor.

"Nothing," Kayla replied quickly. "How long until we get to Omashu?"

"Not long now," Kiera replied.

"How long exactly?" Kayla asked wearily.

Kiera thought for a moment. "I'd say about a day or two. That's without any stops."

Kayla nodded. "Good, because I don't want to stop anywhere until we reach Omashu. I think I've had enough adventure for a while."

Kiera nodded and picked up the supply bag and walked below deck.

* * *

**Another chapter done. Sorry it took a little longer then usal and that it's shorter then the last. **

**Told ya if you were an Avatar fan that this'll give you a deja vu. I used the Avatar episode "The Waterbending Scroll". That episode is so funny, and I love that monkey statue, even it gives you a creepy stare.**

**Well anyway. I better just shut up now and let you lot review. I think you're bored from this girls mindless rambles and . . . Wow! Dad just gave me double pocket money! Sweet! Ish my precious, my precious... Well, I did win the award for highest exam results in music at junior prizegiving at school today... Oh yeah! I rock!**

**Nothing left for you lot to do but review this chapter that I spent all afternoon preparing. Please review! It doesn't take less then one minute of your life! Imagine that you're saving the whales! Just review...**

_**Maiden Samurai**_


	6. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Hello everybody! I'm baaack! Back with another awesome chapter of , "Aleu"! Sorry about the wait. I've been busy over these Christmas holidays. **

**I suppose you've noticed I've been skipping the narration that I had in the fist two or three chapters. The reason is because I didn't know what to say in it. But I've decided to bring it back. But before I get to it, then the chapter, the disclaimer has to be said.**

**Disclaimer: **DISCLAIMER!!

_Three years ago, a terrible war waged between the four nations. The Fire nation was going around the world, and conquering and claiming whatever they found. They were led by a ruthless Firelord named Ozai. But he had a brother named Iroh who was quite the oposite to him. Iroh was the Firebending Master._

_When the soldiers of the water Tribe that Aleu was from were called to help the Earth Kingdom, a fifteen – year – girl named Yue joined them. She was, after all, the Waterbending Master. When they arrived at the Fire Nation capital, Omashu. The Firelord said he would end the war if someone was to defeat him in an "Agni Kai". Many challenged him, and they all lost. Until Yue bravely stepped up. A long and fierce battle raged until the next dawn, Yue had won. The war was finally over. _

Chapter Six

The Warriors of Kyoshi

"Are we there yet?" Kayla mused in an emotionless.

"No," Aleu replied in the same tone.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

The two girls were leaning against the starboard of the ship, their hands under their chin and staring at the sea. They could only just see land in the horizen, but they were no closer to Omashu. Kiera had inconveniently forgotten to mention that Omashu was _inland_. And about a day or two walk as well. Kiera had also found a bay that would make the walk only about half a day. But the boat trip there would be an additional day trip making it _three_ days.

"Ack, I'm so damn _bored_!" Kay exclaimed lifting her head and raising her arms in the arm.

"Ditto," Aleu agreed.

"Well at least you can entertain yourself by practising your S_ingle Water Whip_," Kayla said glumly.

"I have," Aleu replied. "I've practised it so many times, I know it backwards."

"Oh." That was all Kayla could say. Suddenly, Koda appeared behind them giving them a fright.

"Hey! How are you two today!" He said.

"Koda, you idiot!" Aleu cried and formed a whip of water and lifted him two feet off the ground by his ankle.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Put me down, please?" He begged. Aleu shrugged smugly, and let him go. He landed on the wooden floor on his back. "Oww . . ." Aleu and Kayla did nothing but laugh at him. Then, Keira's voice cut their laughter short.

"While you two were busy complaining, you failed to notice that we're there."

Aleu Instantly perked up. "You mean we're st that bay you were talking about?"

Kiera nodded.

"Finally!" Kayla added. Both the girl looked out at the land. They faintly saw snow capped mountains in the distance, and a forest with a thick canopy.

"Wow," Aleu mused. It was nothing like her icy home that only ever had a desert of snow all year round.

As they drew further into the bay, someone reported that they saw something dark in the water. But Keira dismissed it saying it was probably only Elephant Koi. Apparently, they were very common around Kyoshi Bay, which was what the bay was called. But then, when they were not to far from the shore, a large, black eel shot up out of the water. It had a long, serpent-like toung, razor sharp teeth, and yellow eyes. Everyone screamed in shock!

"What is that?!" Someone cried.

"It's a Unagi!" Keira answered.

"A what?" Aleu asked.

"A Unagi," Keira replied. "They're rare, but carnivores."

"So . . . basically, we're doomed?" Aleu asked bluntly.

"Yes, unless you're willing to fight it," Keira replied.

"WHAT?!" Aleu stared at her with a mixture of shock and fear. "You expect me to fight . . . _that_?!" She pointed to the Unagi.

"You've learned some new things, right?"

Aleu nodded timidly.

"Well, go and show us what you can do!" Keira urged. Aleu sighed and reluctantly agreed. She speed walked to the bow where the Unagi was. It's yellow glare penetrated her to the bone.

"Um . . . nice Unagi," she squeaked. It opened its mouth and roared at her, covering her and the bow in a layer of saliva.

"Okay, mediocre Unagi," she said trying to sound calm, and wiping the worst of the saliva off her. The Unagi didn't roar at her, instead, it growled.

"Okay, have it your way," she said and drew her sword from it's scabbard on her back. The Unagi growled again, and lunged it's mouth at her. She barely dodged it, and swung her sword at it, but unfortunately missed it by a hair.

"Dammit," she muttered to herself.

Once again the creature lunged at her, and once again she swung her silver sword at it. This time, she struck it across it's neck leaving a deep gash. It roared out in agony as blood seeped out rapidly. Aleu stared as it thrashed it's head as if trying to shake the pain away. It's thrashing caused the boat to rock and sway causing several people to lose their balance. It continued to thrash about until it dived under the surface of the water and out of sight.

"Is everyone alright?" Kayla asked helping a few crew gain their footing again.

"I think so," Koda answered.

"Any casualties?" Aleu asked. "I can heal them."

"No that will be alright, dear," Keira said from behind her. Aleu nodded.

"We can drop the anchor now!" Hakoda called from the crows nest. They dropped the anchor into the shallow water thus the ship was stationary. A small row boat was then slowly lowered to the water's surface. The trio, Keira, and a couple other crew climbed down a rope ladder one by one into it, and rowed to the shore of Kyoshi bay.

"So, where to from here?" Koda asked his grandmother when they climbed out of the row boat.

"Let's do some exploring!" Aleu suggested with enthusiasm. She surveyed the forest in front of her. It was as if the forest was calling to her, begging her to step under the thick canopy and witness the wanders and dangers it held.

"Do we have to?" Koda complained.

"Ah, come on, Koda. It'll be fun," Aleu insisted.

"That's what you said when we browsed around the pirate ship, and we ended up getting chased back to the ship because you stole their stupid scroll," Koda replied.

"Well. . ." Aleu started, "this time it'll be different."

"Yeah, sure it will."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Things never seem to work out when you suggest them."

"Oh, why I oughta-"

"Will you two please stop it!" Kayla cut in between them, as they had been getting closer, and looked as if they were ready to kill each other. "You two are always doing this. I know you two are brother and sister and it's basically your job to piss each other off, but can you just cut it out? It gets annoying after a while."

Koda and Aleu looked at her. Her grey eyes adopted a no nonsense look. She was serious. The siblings hesitated fro a moment before reluctantly nodding in agreement. They'll try and get along for the time being. But of course, there were no promises.

Kayla smiled. "Well at least you two are finally agreeing on something."

Aleu returned her smile before speaking. "Okay, if you want to explore, raise your hand." Aleu and Kayla raised there hands into the air. "Sorry Koda, you're out numbered."

"Greeeat," he comment sarcastically and followed behind Kayla who was just behind Aleu.

"We're just going to do a little exploring, grandma!" Aleu called to Keira before she, Kayla and Koda stepped into the forest.

"Alright, but don't wonder to far in!" Keira called back.

* * *

"Just admit it, Aleu. We're _lost_."

"No, we're not, Koda," Aleu insisted glancing left and right at the fork in the forest road in front of them. "We . . . we have just temporary lost of way back for the time being."

"That's just a fancy way of saying we're lost," Kayla chimed in. Her last comment made Koda sputter with laughter, and Aleu glare at her.

The trio had been exploring the forest for an hour until they realised they had wandered to far in. The trees had become darker, the branches were thicker and more pointy, and the canopy had gradually become so thick, only small patches of sunlight shone through. They tried to retrace their steps, but only later realised they were going around in circles. It seemed like their was absolutely no hope left of making it out alive. But Aleu, being her usual stubborn self, was far from admitting she they were lost. Even though Koda and Kayla had admitted that a long time ago.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit it?" Koda said. "It's just two short words."

"Three actually," Kayla cut in.

"That depends on how you chose to say it," Koda replied. "If you're saying 'We are lost' then it's three words, but if you say it 'we're lost' that makes it _two_ words."

"Okay, I get it."

Aleu secretly rolled her eyes. She guess they were trying to make her crack, but she wasn't going to give up so easily. "You guys will be fine, just follow me."

"Riiiight, like you know where we're going," Koda commented sarcastically. Aleu chose to ignore him, she always found ignoring him always got him to shut up. The trio pressed on trying to find the way out of the forest. They continued walking, and cutting the thick vegetation that block their path until, finally, the saw a large patch of sunlight breaking though the vegetation. With harmonised cries joy, they cut through the bush with their small daggers. The first thing they saw was the blue sea, and white, puffy clouds.

"We made it!" Koda cheered.

"Told you I knew where we were going," Aleu said smugly.

"Um guys," Kayla cut in rather nervously. Koda and Aleu looked at her confused. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but. . . we're still lost. We made it out of the forest, but I still can't see the ship."

Aleu took a proper look at their news surroundings. They had somehow ended up on a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Well that can be easily solved," Aleu told her.

"Really? How?" Kayla asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just. . ." she thought for a moment. "Just walk along the cliff until we find Kyoshi bay. We find the bay, we find the ship."

"Slight problem," Kayla cut in. "Which way do we go? Left or right?"

Aleu opened her mouth to reply, but then realised she had nothing. She didn't know. "I don't know. I guess we are lost."

Koda's head picked up as if hearing something important. "Did you just say what i think you just said?"

Aleu's eyes widened in regret as she realised what she had let slip out. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she stuttered.

"Say it again," Koda demanded not letting his smug grin escape his face.

"Yes, we need to hear those words," Kayla added.

Aleu's stubborn and rebellious spirit wanted more then anything for her to snap at them to shut up their faces up and follow her, but she could see by the triumphant looks on their faces that there was no way of her getting out of this. She had to say it, no matter how much she didn't want to. And she _really_ didn't want to.

"We're lost," she muttered through clinched teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that," Koda said mockingly, putting his hand behind his ear to add effect.

"We're lost," she repeated a little louder, but it was still slightly muffled.

It was Kayla's turn now. "A little louder, please," she said in a sing-song voice.

Aleu felt anger boil up inside her. If what they were aiming was to annoy her, well they hit their target. Maybe a little to well, as Aleu's anger was boiling like a kettle.

"We're LOST!" She cried. Koda and Kayla winced slightly. "WE'RE LOST! THERE, I SAID IT! HAPPY NOW?!" She breathed in a and out a few times, and felt her temperature drop back down to normal. Her anger soon faded away.

"Yes, now we're happy," Kayla told her. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled.

"So, where to now?" Koda chimed in.

"Nothing I can do," Aleu said. "Like I said at the market. I can't teleport like Yue can."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Koda asked hopelessly.

Aleu raised and lowered her shoulders. In all truth, she was at a loss. Regret suddenly flooded over her. If only she had admitted she was lost earlier, the the wouldn't be in this mess. They had lost their trail a long time ago, had no idea where Kyoshi Bay was let alone the ship. And now, they were stuck out in the middle of nowhere with only the clothes on their back, and the small daggers that were only ever supposed to be used for hunting, not survival.

Kayla sighed. "I suppose the only thing we can do right about now is. . .wait."

"Wait for what?" Aleu asked.

Kayla raised and lowered her shoulders. "Don't know. But what else can we do?"

"True."

Suddenly, the tree branches rustled stealing their attention. Aleu could have sworn she saw dark shapes skillfully leap from tree to tree in lightening speed.

"What was that?" Aleu whimpered out loud.

"I don't know, but let's not stick to find out," Koda said.

Kayla looked down both their pathways. "Which way do we go?"

"Doesn't matter, let's just hit the road."

Suddenly, Koda felt someone or something grab him from under the arms and pull a sack over his head. Sacks were pulled over Kayla and Aleu's head too, until all three were chucked to the ground. Hands and feet bound and sacks over their heads.

". . .Or, we could stay a while. . .

* * *

The trio didn't know where their ambushers were leading them. The sacks over their heads made it impossible. But at least their ambushers made sure they didn't trip or fall. Once or twice, Aleu stumbled over a loose rock, or small hole. One of the ambushers caught her before she fell. They were aware of unknown voices as they were led into what seemed like a crowd. The voices were like ghost sounds. Heard but not seen. They were aware of being led onto a wooden platform, then being tied to what seemed like a pole. Then, the voices died down as the trio heard a team of footsteps approaching them. The mentally braced themselves, preparing for the worst.

"You three have some explaining to do," a voice said to them. It sounded like it belonged to an old man. An old, yet confident man.

"And if you don't answer our questions, you'll be thrown into the bay with the Unagi!" Another voiced sounded. It was a girls voice. She sounded about Koda's age, yet she sounded confident and strong.

Unfortunately, Koda had other ideas. "Show yourself, cowards!"

Almost instantly, the sacks were ripped off their heads. Now the trio were able to see their attackers. A team of five girls all dressed in green. Their faces were painted white with red around their eyes, and they carried fans in their waistband and carried a sword in a scabbard attached to their waistband. They all looked about the same age as Koda.

Koda looked over them with disbelief. "Who are you lot? Where are the men that ambushed us?" He asked straining against his bonds.

"There were no men," their leader answered. She was the same girl as before. "We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you three are and what business you have here in the Kyoshi Village?"

Koda laughed in disbelief. "Wait, there's no way a bunch of girls took us down."

The girl's frown intensified. She marched over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic shaking him. "Bunch of girls huh? The Unagi is going to eat well tonight," she sneered threateningly, her brown eyes glaring deeply into his blue eyes.

"Wait, he didn't mean it!" Aleu said quickly. "My brother's just a pain."

"We're sorry. We got lost in the woods, and we were only trying to find our ship," Kayla told them.

The warrior girl glanced at Aleu and Kayla briefly before throwing Koda's head back releasing her grasp on his collar. The girl walked over to the old man that had been the first to speak. His had long grey hair, with a high poofy ponytail on top of his head. His eyes were steel grey and he had a straight, confident face.

"Master Oyagi, I'm not sure we should trust them," she said to him.

"Why, Haruka?" He asked.

"They could be one of _them_," the girl apparently called Haruka replied.

"I suppose that could be a possibility."

Haruka turned her threatening gaze back to the trio. She moved a strand of her black hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. "That would make the question now to be, what are you?"

Aleu's head instantly picked up. "Oh, I'm a Waterbender."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Then I suppose those two a Waterbenders also?" She glanced at Koda and Kayla.

Aleu shook her head. "No, they're normal people."

Haruka nodded her head a few times, as if gathering her thoughts. She studied the three closely. "Let the girl go," she said finally.

"Um, which one, Haruka?" One of the female warriors asked her.

"The Waterbender," Haruka answered.

The four remaining warriors lifted the rope as Aleu ducked under it, thus, escaping.

"Why did you let me go?" Aleu asked.

"If you claim to be a Waterbender. . ." she glanced back to one of the female warriors and held out a hand. One of them passed a wooden bucket full to the brim with water. "Then prove it," Haruka told her placing the bucket of water a few feet in front of her. She backed away somewhat to give Aleu some space.

Aleu glanced from the bucket to Haruka, then the bucket to Haruka.

"Well?" Haruka said folding her arms smirking slightly. "We're waiting."

"Okay," Aleu mused. The moved her sight back down the water in the bucket. She closed her eyes, and breathed in and out, in and out just like the way Yue taught her. Apparently, student Element Benders have to know do meditation in order of to focus, and control their _qi_ _(Ch'i)_. She opened her eyes again and focused on the water in the bucket. She knew what to do. She redyed her stance and stretched her arms out over the bucket. She moved her arms, and, to everyone's shock, a stream of water swiftly flouted out of the bucket to Aleu's hands. She began to loop it until it became a sphere.

"Convinced?" Koda asked from the pole that he was bound to. Unlike everyone else who was gapping at Aleu in shock, Haruka kept a perfectly straight, emotionless face.

"Let them all go," she ordered after a moment or two of thought. The four warriors nodded and did as Haruka ordered them. The crowd of people that were watching slowly shrunk and the people went back to their usual daily activities.

"I have to ask though," Haruka started. The trio returned their gaze back to the Japanese warrior girl. "Why would three Water Tribe children travel here to Kyoshi Village?"

"Our grandma told us cutting through this village will be the quickest way to the city of Omashu," Aleu answered in a voice clearly anxious to answer.

Haruka nodded. "Okay, then what are your names and where do you come from?"

"I'm Aleu," she motioned towards Koda," the idiot is my older brother, Koda-"

"Hey!" Koda exclaimed, but Aleu ignored him.

"-and this is my best friend, Kayla," Aleu concluded. Kayla smiled brightly. "We're from the Water Tribe in Northern Alaska."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Northern Alaska, huh? That means you must have traveled a fair way, and across the Cursed Sea also. I'm impressed." She defiantly sounded impressed.

Suddenly, something important hit Aleu. "Where are the rest of the crew? Grandma, grandpa, and Master Pakku? They're still on the boat! I bet they're worried about us!"

Haruka raised her hand as if telling her to calm down. "It's okay, I'll take care of that." She turn to her four top students, and spoke to them in their native toung. Neither Aleu, Koda, or Kayla could comprehend what Haruka was saying to them. When Haruka finished what she was saying to them, the four student warriors nodded and speed walked out of the villiage, and into the forest.

"Where are they going?" Aleu asked Haruka.

"I sent them to find that ship you described," Haruka replied. "My students will bring them back safely, don't worry."

"Okay, thank you."

Haruka nodded in reply. "I'm guessing you three will be staying the night?" She asked. The trio nodded. "Well then, I'll show you three to a vacant house."

As Haruka led them through the village, Aleu used this as an opportunity to check out the sights. The architecture of the houses wasn't to different from the seaside town. The only difference was that it wasn't as busy, and not nearly as many shops. As they walked on, Aleu frowned as something came back to her. Something she needed to ask Haruka. . .

"Um, Haruka?"

"What is it?" She replied.

"What was all that about?" Aleu asked.

"What was all what about?" Haruka replied curiously.

"Who are _them_?" Aleu asked with innocent curiosity. Haruka instantly stopped dead in her tracks. "And why did you ask us what we were?"

Haruka turned around to them. She had a look of fear on her face. "I'm not sure I'm able to tell you."

"If it's enough to get you all worked up then it must be important, and I would like to know," Aleu said.

Haruka sighed. "We just had to make sure you three weren't one of. . . _them_," she answered in a low whisper.

"Who are them?" Aleu exclaimed in a low whisper also.

Haruka looked left to right, as if making sure it was safe to answer. "Night People and Lycanthropes."

"Night people and Lycanthropes?" Aleu asked.

"Shh, keep your voice down!" Haruka whispered horsely. "They have been rumours about them."

Kayla thought for a moment before whispering, "Night People? I think you mean 'vampires'."

"Well, whatever they're called, many folk are weary that they exist," Haruka replied in a whisper.

"Do you think they exist?" Koda chimed in whispering also.

Haruka raised and lowered her shoulders. "It could be a possibility, but I'll believe it when I see one. Which most probably will be never."

"I agree," Aleu said. "I've only ever heard stories about them. It's probably just a load of superstitious nonsense made up to scare people, and make stories fun to listen to or read." Koda and Kayla nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear some people agree with me," Haruka said. "I've said to a number of of other people here, but they just say I'm foolish not to believe."

"Well, they're foolish _to _believe," Kayla said. They laughed as they followed Haruka to their vacant house.

* * *

**Alright! This chapter is FINISHED! Took me while didn't it? Sorry about the wait. Christmas was pretty hectic for me. Didn't get a chance to get on a computer, so once again, I'm sorry.**

**I'm not sure if any of you care, but I've written a one – shot about Shandrey. It's her thoughts and feeling when she returned to the League of Shadows. If you're interested, check it out! **

**Well, nothing left to say now, except review and peace out!**

_**Tsukikage1213**_


	7. The Road to Omashu

**Here's the next installment of "Aleu". Before I go any further, Aleu's name is pronounced "Aly-u". Just thought you ought to know that...**

**Important note: **I've started a new short story called "What I like about You". I'm telling you this because I might be a little slower at updating this. The same friend that betted me twenty dollars that I won't be able to write a short chapter story; betted me twenty more dollars that I won't be able to juggle three stories. HA! We'll just see about that… _(Rubs hands together evilly)_

**Now, to the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: **Never in my life will I ever own Teen Titans. WAAAAAHHH! Thanks for raining on my ownership parade!!! Ah well, at least I own this cool LCD screen computer... no wait, my dad does. Ah man!

_At the time, the world was split into four nations. Water Tribe lived in the South Pole, and the icy regions of the North, Earth Kingdom were scattered across Southern Europe, Africa, and parts of Asia, Fire nation lived on the Pacific islands, Japan and Korea, while the Air Nomads lived high on the mountain tops of the Himalayan Mountains and surrounding regions._

_Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire nation, Air nomads. All nations were balanced like Yin and Yang. Winter, spring, summer and, autumn. This circle of season provides a natural balance between the four elements. No single nation can grow stronger then one another._

Chapter Seven

The Road to Omashu

The next morning came rather quickly for the trio. After managing to pull themselves out of their beds and their separate rooms, they found a good looking breakfast all set and ready for them on a low table.

"Um, where are the chairs?" Koda asked scratching the back of his head.

"You sit cross-legged," Aleu replied matter – a – factly, demonstrating for him.

"It looks good," Kayla commented sitting at the table crossing her legs next to Aleu. Then, the sound of the front door sliding open caught their attention. A girl about Koda's age entered the house sliding the front door open.

"Good morning," she greeted them, warmly, sliding the door shut behind her. "I didn't expect you guys up so early."

"Is that you, Haruka?" Aleu asked a little gob smacked. "Wow, you look different without all your make-up and armour on."

"Yeah, everyone says that." It was true. She wore a long, jade green kimono and her long, ebony black hair was tied into a neat ponytail letting a few loose strands frame her face.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Aleu offered gesturing towards an empty space at the table.

"Okay, thanks." She sat down opposite them cross-legged and chose a steaming bowl of rice. Aleu and Kayla did the same.

"You two know how to use chopsticks?" Haruka asked, surprised, as she saw them dig into their rice.

"We had a bit of practise before we came here," Kayla replied. "Besides, it's not that hard to learn." Haruka nodded in reply.

Koda sneered at the three girls laughing and chatting at the table. He trudged into a corner and sat down, hunching his shoulders and crossing his arms, glowering angrily.

"Wow, this is really good," Aleu said, chewing on her rice then turned to her older brother. "Koda, you've got to try this."

"Not hungry," he growled.

"But you're _always_ hungry," Kayla added emphasising the 'always'.

"What's his problem?" Haruka mused.

"Don't worry about him," Aleu started. "He's just upset because you and your _girl_ warriors kicked his butt yesterday."

"They snuck up on me!" He yelled from the corner.

"Oh riiiight. . . Then they kicked your butt," Aleu replied smugly.

Koda's blush was turning from pink to scarlet. "Sneak attacks don't count!"

"Riiight, suuure they don't," she slurred making Kayla and Haruka crack into fits of laughter.

Koda could feel his blush intensify. He tried to think of a snappy reply, but he had nothing. He could only glare at them, and storm out of the house letting the girls finish their breakfast.

"So how do you three plan to get to get to Omashu?" Haruka asked Aleu and Kayla once they had finished their breakfast.

"We don't know," Aleu replied dipping the plates, and cups that Haruka and Kayla handed to her into the sink of hot, soapy water. "We don't even know if our grandmother remembers the route."

"Oh, okay," Haruka replied. They continued to wash the dishes in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the birds greeting the new morning, the villagers going about their daily routine with the Water Tribe's help, and the dishes being washed.

"I have an idea," Haruka chirped suddenly, breaking the silence. "How about, I lead you guys to Omashu."

Aleu and Kayla halted on the dishes and regarded Haruka strangely.

"I have to go back to Omashu anyway. You see, I'm from Omashu so I have to go and visit my family, and you guys have to go there. We're all going the same way, it all works out," Haruka explained.

Aleu turned to Kayla. "What do you say, Kayla? Should we let her?

Kayla thought it over for a few moments. "Okay," she nodded the turned to the Japanese warrior girl with a smile. "You're hired."

Haruka nodded in gratitude, but Aleu and Kayla rolled their playfully and went ahead and gave the Kyoshi Warrior a crushing hug. She seemed taken back slightly with their action but smiled and hugged them back.

"You two better pack," Haruka told them when they released her. "It's about a days walk there. I'll tell your grandmother to start packing."

She was about to slide open the front door when she realised something. "Why does your grandmother want to go to Omashu so badly, anyway?"

Aleu raised and lowered her shoulders. "She said it's because she wants to catch up with an old friend."

Haruka nodded, and then walked out the front door to leave the girls to their packing.

* * *

Koda walked though the front door a short while later. He'd decided to take his anger and frustration out on the Kendo warriors. Unfortunately for him; they kicked his arse, so rather then walking back to his temporary house, he limped back. 

"Hello," he called when he slid the door open. There was no reply.

"Hello!" he called again a little louder. He then noticed Aleu's blue bag lying open on the low table. He walked over to it and studied it curiously. Why would her bag be here? He jumped slightly as Aleu ran down the stairs carrying clothes and belongings in her arms.

"Oh, hey Koda," she greeted to her brother.

"Hi, Aleu," he replied. "What's going on?"

"We're packing," Kayla replied as she walked down the staircase. "We're going to leave at midday." She had her own bag hanging by its strap on her forearm and Koda's on her other, and in her arms she carried her clothes and personal belongings.

"Today?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes, today," Aleu replied. "The longer we take the sicker Yue gets."

"But we don't know the way," Koda pointed out. "And I doubt grandma knows the way. She's too senile."

"No she isn't!" Aleu insisted angrily. "Besides, she's not going to be our navigator."

Koda raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, then who is?"

A mysterious smile crept across Aleu's lips. "Haruka is."

Koda's mouth fell open. "What? Ah, man! You just looove taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you."

"Yep."

Kayla dropped her belongings and the bags on the low table. She picked up Koda's and held it out to him. "You better start packing."

"Whatever," Koda replied. He snatched his bag from her and started to limp up the staircase.

Aleu and Kayla regarded his strangely. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing for you two to worry about," he said and continued to limp up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Kayla asked with a little concern in her voice.

Koda stopped in his tracks again, and turned to the two girls. "Juuust peachy," he replied sarcastically, and continued to his room not waiting for their reply.

* * *

Midday came quicker then the trio expected. Aleu and Kayla had to holler at Koda to hurry up. He was lucky he was ready just before Aleu and Kayla stormed up the stairs and dragged him outside by his ears whether he was ready or not. 

"What took you so long?" Kayla demanded.

"I was trying to find my battle axe," Koda replied in the same tone.

"Koda, we found our weapons ages ago," Aleu chimed in, pointing her thumb to her sword that was in its scabbard strapped to her back.

"Well, at least he's ready now. Let's go," Kayla said. They made there way out of the house and to the exit of the Kyoshi Village where they found a crowd of people, both Water Tribe and the village folk. The trio pushed their way through the crowd and found Haruka, make-up on and in her costume, and their grandmother packed and ready for the journey waiting for them with.

"Finally, you lot are here," Haruka exclaimed when she caught sight of them.

"It's not our fault," Aleu replied as she and her group walked up to them. "Captain Slowpoke had to literally turn his room upside down just to find his stupid battle axe."

"Well, it's lucky I don't have to deal with that," Haruka said and patted the two fans attached to her waist cord. "I fight with these two fans."

"Which happen to have metal blades on them," one of her student chimed in. Haruka raised a hand to silent her.

"Well, we should get going," Kayla suggested.

Keira nodded. "We should."

"Okay, Haruka," Aleu said and gestured down the dirt road. "Lead the way."

Haruka obliged and walk to the front of the small party. "Goodbye, everyone!" She called to the Kyoshi village.

"Goodbye!" They all called back. The party and the village waved in goodbye to each other until they were both out of sight from each other.

* * *

The group walked past forest, lakes and waterfalls as they journeyed to Omashu. It was all, to Aleu, was too amazing to be real. Never in her life had she seen such natural beauty. Once or twice, she'd tripped on a loose stone because she was too busy marveling at the green and blue surroundings. 

"Nothing like the North Pole isn't it," Haruka's voice sounded tearing Aleu from her reverie.

"It isn't," Aleu replied. "All year round, it's just snow and ice. It can get pretty lonely up there."

"Really?" Haruka raised her eyebrows.

"You're lucky to live here," Aleu said.

Haruka dropped her gave and looked ahead. "Not as lucky as you think," she muttered in a low voice.

"What was that?" Aleu asked.

"Nothing," Haruka replied quickly. She cast an upward glance at the sky. "It's going to be dark soon. I suggest we set up camp for the night."

Aleu glanced at their surroundings. To their far right was a large cliff overlooking a lake, with a large hill with a long waterfall raging down.

"Couldn't have picked a better stop," Aleu said.

They unpacked their tents and sleeping bags from their bags. It took them until the sun had down until they had sent up camp completely.

"We're finished," Haruka stated outing her hands on her hips and admiring their work. The tents were standing firmly and a pile of wood surrounded by a ring of rocks was laid in the middle for a campfire

"Now all we need is a campfire," Aleu added.

"Leave that to me," Koda said and strutted over to the wood to start the fire.

"Does he really know what he's doing?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, he's started campfires before," Kayla replied.

"And I have just the things to roast," Keira chimed in. The three girls turned to the old woman with questioning looks in their eyes. The old woman pulled out a leather skin full of salted meat. "Meat."

As soon as Koda got the fire going, Keira handed each child a pointed stick and a piece of salted meat. Koda even let Aleu use her Waterbending to catch some fish from the lake, although if she caught a Koi, Haruka insisted to Aleu to put it back. In the end, Aleu caught mostly trout and a few nameless fish she didn't know the name of. They had quite a feast that night. Keira gathered the leftovers and sprinkled a layer of salt on them before place them into the skin of leather.

Afterwards, Aleu let out a large yawn. "I don't know about you lot, but I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

"Me two, I think I'll hit the hay," Kayla agreed.

"Ditto, we have an early start tomorrow," Haruka also agreed. They all stood up and walked to their own tents.

"G'night everyone," Koda said. Everyone tied up the flap at the entrance of their tents, and lay down to sleep.

* * *

Footsteps awoke Haruka. She yawned before listening more closely. They seemed to be coming closer to her tent. She braced herself for the worst, but they only walked by before becoming more distant. The Kyoshi warrior undid the flap and stared out at the camp site. The fire was dying, but it let off a glow bright enough to have a good look around the camp. She glanced towards the waterfall. It was there she saw a boy with brown hair in a short pony tail and wearing a blue short kimono sitting on a log and staring at the sky. "Koda," she whispered. 

Haruka stepped out of her tent and walked over to him. She stopped when she was only a metre behind him. "Can't sleep?"

"No," he replied not turning around to her. He continued to stare at the large, pale circle in the sky.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Knock yourself out," he said.

Haruka chose a spot next to him on the log. They sat in silence, just marvelling at the star-powered sky above them.

"You know, it's funny," Koda said after a while.

"What is?" Haruka asked.

"I'm not the one that's into stargazing," he started. "But whenever I look at the moon, I think of her."

"Who?" Haruka asked. She suddenly felt a small stab of jealousy. 'Could I really… like him? No, he's a sexist pig!' she told herself. But she couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy.

"My older sister, Yue," he answered Haruka. "Aleu was the one that dragged us into coming on this quest. She thinks that finding some girl named Hotaru will help Yue get better."

"Better?" Haruka asked, her interest growing with every word he said.

"Yue has The Sickness. Every time I think of her, I imagine her lying in her bed dying."

Haruka smiled. "I'm guessing you came on this quest because you were as close to her as Aleu is."

Koda shook his head. "I only came along because Aleu made me. I truth is, I was never close to her like Aleu was. In fact, I always thought she and Aleu were weird."

"Because they were both Waterbenders?"

Koda nodded. "And because I wasn't. I guess you could say I was jealous, and that's why I… I-"

"Became a sexist, nut brained idiot?" Haruka finished for him bluntly.

"Yes," he replied. He took a deep breath before continuing. "But, ever since I watched Aleu fight with a sword and her Bending powers, and Kayla fight with her daggers, I've been having second thoughts. Then you and your warrior students ambushed us, I realised something. I realise they are real warriors." He turned to look at Haruka. She wasn't wearing her warrior make-up, and he found himself caught in her deep brown eyes. "I realise now I should have treated you like a warrior, not just a girl."

Haruka smiled and chuckled merrily. "I am a warrior," she started. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "but I'm a girl too."

They realised they couldn't tear their eyes away from each other; there was no escape now, not that escape ever entered their minds. An invisible force pulled them towards one another until they met with a closed gap. The full moon up above and the shinning stars was their only witness.

Suddenly, a rustling broke them apart.

"What was that?" Haruka whispered.

"I don't know," Koda whispered back. They scanned the camp from behind an oak tree. Haruka let out a short, sharp gasp, which caught Koda's attention.

"What is it?" He whispered hoarsely. Haruka didn't say anything, but pointed. Koda followed her finger, until he silently gasped. Even though the fire was almost dead, it was possible to make out a figure wearing a hooded cloak wandering around the camp.

"Who is it?" Koda whispered.

"I don't know, it could be Aleu, or your grandma-"

Koda shook his head. "No, grandma's only the size of Aleu, and she's to short to be that, and Kayla's about her height."

"Then who and what is that?" Haruka whispered hoarsely. Then, the figure turned to one of the tents, and began to make its way towards it.

"It's going towards Aleu's tent," he whispered.

"You think he's going to hurt her?" Haruka whispered back.

"Maybe, but we have to stop it," Koda replied still whispering. "You stay here; I'll sneak into my tent and grab my axe. I'll knock it out with it."

Haruka shook her head. "No, I want to help you."

Koda sighed. He lifted a hand and brushed her hair. "Okay, but stay quiet."

The two quickly, but silently stepped out from behind the tree and towards his tent. He silently undid the flap and pulled out his freshly polished and sharpened battle axe. Koda and Haruka crept up behind him. Koda was about to lift his axe when a loud _pop _filled the camp site. The figure instantly whipped its head around (They couldn't see its face because of the failing light from the camp fire). Haruka looked down at her feet and saw she had stood on a twig.

"Ops," she said weakly.

With surprising speed, the hooded figure lifted a hand and struck her around the cheek making her fall to the ground. She touched the place where she was struck and felt blood. The figure once again amazed them with its speed and jumped at the fallen girl. Before Haruka could do anything, she felt sharp teeth bite into her left arm. She opened her mouth and let out a shrill scream of pain. It was loud enough to wake up Kayla and Aleu; their heads appeared from inside their tents. They stared at the commotion with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. Koda noticed them.

"Get back into your tents!" Koda instructed. They obeyed without question.

With her free hand, Haruka pulled one of her metal tipped fans from her kimono. She whipped it open and slashed the monster across its chest with it. It immediately let go of her arm and it staggered back a few metres.

Koda ran to Haruka's side to inspect her arm. It had, what looked like, a large bite mark, and they could see the blood still pulsing and bleeding uncontrollably.

"It… was… sucking," she managed to let out weakly and stuttering, her eyes wide with fear. The figure staggered to its feet. Its attention was firmly on Haruka. Even though she couldn't see its face, she knew it was staring at her with fire in its eyes. Koda and Haruka braced themselves by holding each other, expecting to die horribly. The figure looked ready to jump at them, until a _clang_, filled the night. Koda and Haruka opened their eyes curiously. Even Aleu and Kayla peeked out from their tents to see what had happened. The intruder remained perfectly still until it fell to the ground on its stomach. Keira stood behind him, holding a metal saucepan in her hand.

"You saved us," Koda breathed out. Keira eyed the two with a raised eyebrow. They regarded her strangely until they realised they were slit holding each other. They let go instantly.

"Thank you," Haruka said and gave the old woman a grateful hug.

Aleu and Kayla stepped out of their tents to inspect what had happened.

"What did that person want?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not sure it was a person," Haruka mused.

"You think it was one of-" Aleu started.

"No it wasn't!" Haruka insisted, interrupting the young girl.

"But it did _that_ to you," Aleu said pointing to the bloody mess on her left arm.

Haruka looked at the wound again, she sighed. "Don't worry about it, just go back to bed."

"I won't be able to sleep," Aleu insisted. "What of there are more out there?"

Haruka sighed again. "What if Koda and I keep watch, then if any come along, we'll-"

"We should leave," Keira interrupted them.

"What?" Koda asked.

"We should pack up camp, and continue walking," Keira told them.

Koda looked like he was about to protest, but Haruka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Actually, I think your grandmother is right. It'd be safer that way. Plus, we'll get to Omashu quicker."

Koda reluctantly nodded in agreement before turning to the unconscious thing before them. "How long to you think it'll stay this way."

Kayla studied the unconscious figure for a moment. "By the looks of it, long enough for us to pack and be a safe distance away."

Carefully, not to wake up the thing, the group packed up their camp, out the fire completely, bandaged Haruka's wound, and continued down the road to Omashu.

* * *

**Now how do you like that? A chapter I actually had fun writing. Don't get me wrong, I love writing all the chapters, but this one's special. Special because it was a vampire that attacked them, and Koda and Haruka kissed. How cute is that, huh?**

**Next chapter they'll arrive in Omashu. Will Omashu be like the Omashu is Avatar? Well, you'll have to wait until next update. Oh, and ThSamurai? It seems you're not the only one capable of updating three at once! Lol.**

**See y'all next update! Wow, this chapter's eleven pages long!**

_**Thsukikage1213**_


	8. The City of Omashu

**Okay. Last story I updated was "What I like about you" so now I'll update "Aleu"! Then it'll be "Dark Chronicle". It won't always been in that order, mind you.**

**I'm not to sure what to do with this chapter to be completely honest, maybe the Light of Inspiration will strike me while I'm typing it. Right now, I'm just sitting by my computer typing this meaningless author's note boring you guys to death with its meaninglessness. Wow, that's really a word? You learn something new every day, I suppose. **

**Anyway, I'll just get onto the narration, then (what you've all been waiting for) the story! Here we go!**

_In each nation, there is a special tower that is said to hold the source of every Elementbenders power. There is one in each Nation, and one special crystal atop each tower. In the Fire Nation, there is the Sun Tower, in the Air Nomads, there is the Star Tower. In the Earth Kingdom, there is the Earth Tower, and in the Water Tribes, there is the Moon Tower._

_I've heard tales of there fifty story towers. I'm told that one tower is made entirely out of blue crystals. It is the Moon Tower, also known as Tundaria Tower. Atop it, was the legendary Moon Crystal, the source of every Waterbender's power. But questions remain unanswered, how did the Benders die out? Was it drought, hunger, a massacre? Perhaps the legends could answer that. Legends say that if the Crystals are destroyed, then the Benders of the element die. So for example, if the Earth Crystal was destroyed, the every Earthbender will die. But who could have the power to do a thing like that? The Star Tower was high on the Himalayan Mountains, the Earth Tower was in the middle of desert the Sun Tower was always heavily guarded, and the Moon Tower was built in the harsh, freezing cold icy plains of the North Pole. Who could destroy those towers?_

_But perhaps, maybe not all of them were destroyed after all. Could the cycle not be broken after all? If a Waterbender was born in the late 20th centaury then maybe the Moon Tower is still there. Then so could be the Moon Crystal._

Chapter Eight

The City of Omashu

The group didn't stop walking the whole night. They were too afraid that if the slept, more of whatever that creature was would kill them in their sleep. Koda, Haruka, Aleu, and Kayla didn't know what it was that had attacked them, but Keira probably had a pretty good idea of what it was. They pretty much all did. The frightening though entered Haruka's mind as they walked on.

'Could it have been one of…? No! It couldn't have been! They are just stories… right?' She thought as she walked on down the familiar dirt road.

She had tried to push it to the back of her mind and just concentrate of leading the small group of Water Tribe people to the Capital. But it was as if the thought was slowly creeping back to her. It was scary, and she didn't have to be a mind-reader to know that the same thing was going on in everyone else's mind.

"Haruka?" A voice whined dragging her mind back down to planet Earth.

"What is it, Aleu?" Haruka asked, yawning from her lack of sleep.

"How far have we got to go? I'm tired," Aleu whined, yawning and stretching also.

"Can't we walk any faster?" Kayla demanded. "If we keep going at this pace by the time we reach Omashu, I'd have grown a beard!"

"I have a good idea!" Koda shouted while glaring at Kayla. "Why don't we jump on your back, and you can take us there if you claim to be so fast!"

"No problem," Kayla shot back glaring at Koda with the same fire. "Jump aboard everyone! Kayla's ready to run!" She pointed to her back with her thumb.

"Look, would everyone calm down!" Haruka shouted over Koda and Kayla's argument. They instantly stopped yelling at each other and turned their attention to the Kyoshi Warrior. "We're all tired and cranky because we've been walking since ten last night. I understand that you're all hungry and tired, and at each others throats. But can we try and not turn this into a war or something?"

They all nodded their heads. It was true, they looked tired to, The all had dark circles under their eyes and they walked so slowly, and snail could have passed them without a struggle.

"Good. I promise you, you'll all get something to eat and you'll be able to rest once we arrive in the city," Haruka concluded placing her hands on her hips.

Aleu cast a look to the east. The golden rays of the sun shone over the peaks of the mountains, framing the snow-capped peaks in golden light. The group had to shield their eyes from the UV rays. "How longer do we have to walk until we arrive in Omashu?" She asked.

"It's sunset, so not long." The Kyoshi Warrior answered the young Waterbender-in-training. Then, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared straight ahead with a broad smile on her face. "I recognise that hill!" She cried happily, emphasizing by pointing to the large hill not far from them.

"It's just over that hill?" Aleu exclaimed getting more and more excited by the minute.

"Yes," Haruka replied. "Follow me!" She wheeled around and ran up the hill. The others raised and lowered their shoulders and chased after her. She halted once she reached the top of the hill. A passing breeze made the skirt of her jade green kimono and her long waste length ebony black ponytail billow in the breeze as the group finally caught up with her.

"There it is," she mused starting straight down. The rest of the group followed her gaze. Aleu gasped at the scene before her. Omashu was so… big! Omashu bared a striking resemblance to the seaside port that Koda, Kayla and Aleu briefly visited. The difference was that Omashu seemed a lot more advanced, bigger, and the houses seemed a lot fancier, and a large wall surrounded it.

"It's amazing," Aleu mused.

"Wait until you see from the inside." Haruka told her with a grin. The group walked down the hill until the reached a path overlooking a deep, deep drop. The path was wide, wide enough for all of them to walk side-by-side. The path abruptly stopped at a dead end. Koda opened his mouth to comment, but was rudely interrupted by a shout from above.

"State your name and business!" The team abruptly lifted their heads and saw a guard had shout at them. He wore red and black armour, which was the Fire Nation signature colours, with the Fire Nation mark on it and he carried with him a sharp spear.

Haruka smiled reassuringly to her friends. "Leave this to me." Her face then adopted a serious no-nonsense look and turned to the guard. "I am Haruka Sasaki, and I am here visiting my family!" She gestured towards Aleu, Kayla, Koda, and Keira. "And I have brought guests."

The guard rubbed his chin as her thought it over. "Alright, but be a responsible young lady, and make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry, I will!" She called back.

The guard nodded then looked down over the other side of the wall. "Open the gate!" He ordered.

Koda raised by eyebrow in confusion. There was no gate, it was a dead end. But then, as if on cue, the stone wall in front of them split right down the middle, and moved apart from each other. Koda's mouth literally hit the floor while Aleu watched with pure excitement.

The four Water Tribe people followed the Kyoshi Warrior through the newly made entrance and into the city. It looked more amazing close up. But Koda didn't seem too impressed.

"This is the Fire Nation, right? Then why are there Earthbenders here?" He asked irritably.

Haruka was the one able to provide him with the answer. "After the war, Ozai's brother, Iroh, took the throne as Fire Lord. He wanted to make peace with the Earth Kingdom, so he wrote to the Emperor of the Land of the Setting Sun, which is China, the Earth Kingdoms greatest country. We now share our ideas and inventions. Iroh believes that working together, China and Japan could not just create a better future not just for their own countries, but for the world." She explained to them.

"Really?" Koda said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes." She studied them closely. "Still not convinced?"

"Well…" Aleu started, but was cut off by the Japanese Warrior girl.

"Follow me." She ordered and led on. The group just raised and lowered their shoulders and followed her. She led towards the railing not far from the entrance. Looking down, they saw that they were actually standing on a balcony overlooking a busy market and houses.

"That's what I wanted to show you," They heard Haruka say. They lifted their eyes from the scene below them to find Haruka pointing straight ahead of them. They followed suite with their eyes and saw a long, stone double slide in front of them. "It's something we both came up with. It's the city mailing system. Earthbending brings it up." She pointed to an Earth Kingdom guard dressed in green and gold armour using Earthbending to lift and shove a stone box down and slide. "And gravity brings them down."

Koda shrugged. "So, people receive their mail on time. Big deal."

Aleu glared at her brother, and then turned to Haruka. "Well, I think its genius," Aleu told her.

"Thanks, Aleu." Haruka replied, and then a strange smile spread across her face. "You know, you're right. Your brother is an idiot."

"Hey!"

Haruka giggled slightly then changed the subject. "Come on, I'll show you to my house."

The followed the Kyoshi Warrior through the busy streets of Omashu. All around, people were bustling from left to right carrying baskets, bags and equipment. A crowd of people caught their attention. They were gathered around in front of a stage. Aleu was about to ask Haruka why when a fountain of flames appeared over the heads of the audience. They cheered.

"I think it's a Fire Show," Haruka told them. "Sometimes, trained Firebenders put on shows and show off tricks they can do with their Bending."

"What can they do?" Aleu asked bursting with curiosity.

"Watch and see." Haruka replied. Aleu nodded vigorously and followed Haruka in running and pushing through the crowd to the front. Koda was about to call them back when it dawned on him it was useless. He sighed and followed them, Kayla and Keira trudging along behind.

* * *

High up on a balcony of the Fire Nation palace, and girl who looked roughly fourteen watched the busy city below her. She leaned against the marble fence breathing in the fresh air, and feeling the hot morning sun beat down on her back. The Sun. The only thing that can power up Firebenders. 

She cast a glance to her right, and her eyes fell upon a tall, red tower. Or maybe the Sun Tower was the one that made them stronger. After all, the Sun Crystal was the source of their power. If in the wrong hands, the effect could be devastating. Devastating…

"Um, your majesty?" A whimpering voice broke the girl from her thoughts. "Your father wished your presence in-"

She sighed with annoyence. "How many times have I told you, NOT TO DESTURB ME WHEN MY DOOR IS CLOSED?!" She cried turning around, her hands already alight.

He staggered back, his eyes wide with fear at the Fire Nation princess's outburst and her new short temper. "B-but your father, he-"

"I don't care what he wants, just leave me alone!" She ordered. The servant nodded and quickly left the room shutting the door behind him. 'Pathetic weakling,' she thought and turned her attention back to the city. A breeze passed by making her hair sway. She twirled a couple of strands around her finger. It was an unusual colour, indigo purple. A side effect she wasn't aware of, plus her new icy blue eyes added to it. Her father, Iroh, had warned her about tampering with such a power, but she had gone ahead and made a deal with them. Not even her own father recognised her at first glance; even her brother had thought she was some kind of monster. Only the people within the palace knew of this. The citizens of Omashu were clueless. 'As usual.'

A Fire Show caught her eye. She never did care for them, a waste of a perfectly good talent. Using what could be a tool of war for the entertainment of the public and tourists. But, a girl in the front caught her eye. Not that it surprised her in the least that way, because that girl did stick out of the crowd with her tanned skin and brown hair. A smile crept across the princess's lips. She had found her.

* * *

Aleu watched in amazement as the young, Firebending man created many shapes, and tricks, and dance using purely his Firebending. Once he finished creating shapes, he took a long swig of liquid from his bottle; he lifted his blazing torch and faced the audience one last time. He brought the flame closer to his mouth, and then the flame blazed widely in the opposite direction like a flamethrower. The audience clapped and cheered enthusiastically. He took a deep bow then dropped the blazing torch into a bucket or water, it hissed and steamed. 

"For my next trick, I'll need a volunteer from the audience," he announced. As if on cue, out "pick me, pick me" erupted from the audience. The performer scanned the crowd trying to find a volunteer. His eyes fell upon a girl in the front row. She and her friends seemed to be the only ones not crying out.

"How about you, young lady?" He announced pointing to Kayla. She looked behind herself wearily hoping that he was indicating to the girl behind her. "Yes, you with the blue kimono."

"Go on, Kayla." Aleu encouraged, Grandmother Keira nodded with a smile. The performer held out his hand to Kayla, she took it wearily and he helped her onto the stage.

"What is your name, young lady?" He asked her in a voice so that the audience could hear.

She glanced at him, and out at the audience. "K-Kayla… of the Water Tribes," she replied in same volume.

"Well, Miss Kayla. You must feel privileged to be chosen for my next trick."

"Yeah, I guess."

He nodded. "Well, Miss Kayla. Please take a seat," he told her indicating to the wooden chair behind her. "You will be my captured princess." Kayla hesitantly sat down and placed her hands on her lap. She was getting more nervous by the second.

"I call this next trick, 'Taming the Dragon'!" The performer announced. The crowd applauded in response. He formed a comet of fire with his hands and shaped in into a sort of dragon. He let it go and it sailed around the stage. He seemed to control it by a fire rope at its neck. "Don't worry young maiden, I will tame this fiery beast!" He continued to play with it, and then continued, "It's to strong! The rope! It's breaking!" The fire rope finally broke, and charged straight for Kayla.

"She's in trouble!" Aleu cried and started to climb onto the stage, but Haruka pulled her back down.

"She'll be fine; it's all part of the act." She told her. Aleu continued to watch, but with apprehension.

The fiery dragon was closing in on her. She shut her eyes, not wanting to watch as the fire burned her. But then, the performer took control of the firey shape and sent it rocketing up to the sky. He shot a blast at it and the blast hit the fire dragon's head making it disperse into a shower of confetti. The crowd instantly went wild, while Aleu sighed with relief. Kayla opened her eyes to see bits of ash shower the stage.

"Please give a big hand to our brave volunteer, Miss Kayla of the Water Tribe," the performer announced. Kayla bowed deeply and with a smile on her face. She didn't know whether it was because she was relived she wasn't burned, or because she was proud of herself. She figured it was both.

"That was amazing!" Aleu said as they walked away from the crowd and the Fire Show.

"Thanks," Kayla replied. "I was scared for a moment there."

"We all were," Koda chimed in, "we all thought you were going to be burned by that dragon shaped flamethrower."

"I was all part of the act," Haruka added. "I told Aleu that."

"Whatever," Koda replied raising his arms. "Now, how long until we reach your house?"

"Not long now," she replied happily. They walked down the street and out of the market, until they reached a street lined with one storied houses with gardens out the front. "That's my house," Haruka informed them pointing to the third house on the left. It was a little bigger compared to all the others. "Come on!"

She led them through the front garden, and up the small flight of stairs. She slid the door open. "I'm home!" She called. Her cry echoed throughout the house.

"Looks like no ones home," Keira said. They all nodded in agreement. Haruka was about to turn away when...

"HARUKA!" She was swamped into a bone crushing hug by a young girl. She giggled slightly.

"It's nice to see you too, Mayu." Haruka said, patting the girl on the back. The girl named Mayu finally released her and glances at the others with curiosity.

"Who are they, big sister?" She asked curiously.

"They're my friends," Haruka told the young girl. "That's Aleu, Kayla, Koda, and their grandmother, Keira," she told Mayu pointing to them one-by-one.

The young girl smiled brightly. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Mayu and I'm eleven."

"Hi." That was all they managed to say before Haruka's sister interrupted her.

"MAMA! HARUKA'S HOME!" Mayu exclaimed, her cry flouting through the house. Just as she finished, an older woman who roughly looked as if she was in her mid thirties entered the front room. It was then, they realised Haruka was the stippling image of her mother.

"Welcome home, Haruka," she said greeting her with a bow.

"It's good to be back," Haruka replied returning her bow. She couldn't take it anymore; she went ahead and gave her mother a bone crushing hug. "I missed you, mama."

"I missed you to," her mother replied returning the hug. When they finally let go of each other, Haruka gestured towards the group.

"Mama, I'd like you to meet my friends, Aleu, Kayla, Koda, and their grandmother, Keira." She pointed to each one of them as she introduced them to her mother. "And guys? This is my mother, Kirara."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Kirara said. "I have to ask, what business do you have in Omashu?"

They immediately became nervous, luckily, Haruka came to the rescue. "They have to see the Fire Lord. Their business is their own."

Kirara nodded. "Okay, I won't ask then. I assume they'll be staying here?"

"Well it's not like the inns are very hospitable."

Kirara thought it over for a moment. "Okay, they can stay here."

"Thank you, mama." Haruka thanked and joined in on the groups cheering. "Mama, and Mayu will show you to your rooms," she told the group as she started walking up the front path.

"Where are you going? Koda asked her.

"To see if I can get you guys a hearing with the Fire Lord," she answered and turned around and left.

After Kirara and Mayu had shown them to their rooms, they found them in the living room at the front of the house talking. Koda and Kayla had their own rooms while Aleu had to share a room. They conversation died down as the noticed Kirara and Mayu entre.

"Hello," Aleu greeted.

"Hello," Kirara replied, glancing over them. "Where's Haruka?"

"She's gone to see if we can get a chance to talk to the Fire Lord," Koda answered for her.

"Oh, okay." A stiff silence fell over them, until Aleu broke the silence.

"You know, you and Haruka look a lot alike," she told Kirara.

"I know, a lot of people say that," Kirara replied. "Sometimes people mistake us for sisters."

"People say I looked a lot like my mama when she was my age. People say I still look like her when she was here."

"Really? What happened to your mother?

"Oh, she was killed in a Fire Nation raid four years ago."

"I'm sorry." Silence fell again. Kirara bit her bottom lip. "You know, Haruka's father died in the war. That's why she became a warrior. Since none of us could fight, she wanted to learn."

"My father died in the war too. So now it's only grandma, grandpa, Yue, Koda, and I now. Well, that's if Yue gets better that is."

"Aleu!" Koda scolded, but she silenced him by holding up her hand.

"Is Yue your sister?" Kirara asked.

"Yes, she's a little sick right now," Aleu replied.

Then, a look that seemed as if she realised something important crossed her face. "I see. So the reason you came to see the Fire Lord is because you want to see if he has the cure for your sister's sickness, right?"

A look of shock hung on her face. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Kirara smiled. "I knew it. There's nothing the Fire Lord doesn't have that'll cure your sister."

"Really?"

Kirara just smiled again. Then, the front door slid open and Haruka stepped through closing the door behind her. They were about to ask her how it went, when they saw the grave look on her face. They knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"It seems the Fire Lord is busy this week," she informed them. "The earliest time I could get for you is…" Her voice trailed off, and she look away nervously.

"Well? What?" Keira asked impatiently.

Haruka rained herself to look at them again. "A week from now."

"A week?!" They cried in a harmonised chorus.

"That's to long!" Aleu stated. "Yue won't survive. Haruka, couldn't you get an earlier time?"

Haruka frowned. "Aleu, I tried the best I could. I got Joo-Dee to retry three times. The first offer she gave me was a _month_ from now. A week was the best I could get. I'm sorry, but I tried."

Aleu looked at the floor with guilt. "Haruka, I'm sorry."

Haruka put a hand on the young Waterbenders shoulder. "It's okay. I'd probably be the same if it was my sister that was sick."

"Really?" Mayu chimed in.

"Maybe." Haruka replied to her. Mayu looked slightly put off.

"Well, what are we going to do in a week?" Aleu asked rhetorically.

Haruka thought for a moment. "I guess that would give you time to check out the city. Omashu has heaps of markets, and quite a few gardens. Perhaps I could show you guys around."

Aleu nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds wonderful."

**And so ends chapter eight. If you ask me, this is a little boring. No action, no romance, and no drama, just dialogue. In all truth, I hate writing down detail. I seem to prefer writing dialogue. Ah well, at least Haruka's family made an appearance, and a small part for a mysterious new character that you'll learn more about later on. The names "Kirara" and "Mayu" are from Inuyasha, by the way.**

**You know, I never expected this story to be this long. My first prediction was that it was going to be only ten chapters long. But since I'm up to the eighth chapter, I can tell it's going to be quite a bit longer then I first anticipated. Weird!**

**I'm a little lost on what I should do for the next chapter. Perhaps I could pull an Avatar and have a "Tales of Omashu" chapter. You know, little short stories written especially for the individual characters. How does that sound? But I will need ideas.**

**Well, now that I've finished my long ramble and problems, all that's left for you guys is to review. I mean, you've read so review. I checked the hit list and about 162 people have read, but only fifteen people have reviewed. That's just rude. So, unless you've either died, your fingers have fallen off, some maniac's burst into your house and killed you before you could review, or your house is about to explode (Then you better get out), review! PLEASE!! I'll beg if I have to!**

**Peace and love!**

_**Tsukikage1213**_


	9. Tales of Omashu

**I had a very starange idea a while ago. I decided to pull an Avatar: The Legend of Aang and ask the other three that are part of the "Allies and Enemies" universe to write individual stories for the characters. Unfortunately, Koriand'r Star was to busy, but Thsamurai and reafanfics could. They are the coolest. So, here are founr differents stories for them. Here are the contents:**

**1. Haruka, Aleu and Kayla's Story: **Sights, Swords and Scrolls.

**2. Aleu's Story: **My Sister, Yue.

**3. Koda and Haruka's Story: **That Night

**4. Keira's Story: **Long Time, No See.

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

Tales of Omashu

**1. Haruka, Aleu and Kayla's Story:**

**Sights, Swords, and Scrolls **

It never fails, the first thing anyone ever does when arriving in a new place is look around. Does it ever matter why you're there? Sometimes, but that never stops anyone from taking a load off for a while. From around a corner Aleu, Kayla, and Haruka entered the city's most successful market place; that is according to some local residents. The sounds of people talking, bells, wind chimes, all harmonized with the sounds of flutes make a welcoming and relaxing atmosphere. All three held content smiles as they looked around at the sights. A few people who somehow knew Haruka from someplace waved as they went by. She waved back pleasantly although having a hard time recognizing them.

"Hey look at that!" exclaimed Aleu. She directed their attention at a display of three short men balancing on each other's shoulders. They back flipped off one another one at time earning mass applause as they went. Kayla cocked her head at the sight casually.

"Ahh, I could do that," Kayla boasted. Both Aleu and Haruka turned to her with lopsided grins. She chuckled when it became apparent that they thought she was serious. "I was just joking, I can't do that." She said waving a hand at acrobats. Aleu cast one last look at the performers.

"Come on." At her direction the trio began moving again. "Any of you seen my brother by the way?"

"Your brother?" asked Kayla.

"Yes, you know that guy who can handle himself in a fight but is a bit of a block head sometimes," Aleu replied to them with a mock smile. Kayla and Haruka both snapped their fingers in recognition.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," said Haruka in mid chuckle. "He was helping your grandmother settle in. He and I are-" She abruptly stopped herself when she realized what she was about to say.

Aleu and Kayla exchanged curious looks. "You and he are…..what?"

The Kyoshi warrior hoped they didn't notice the small bead of sweat moving down her head. Aleu began to narrow her eyes with a suspicious yet amused look.

"We arrreeee….having a bet," she finished lamely. Once more Aleu and Kayla just looked at each other. "We're trying to see who can go the longest without eating before dinner." The excuse sounded like a whole new level of lame, even to her. And her wide 'not so convincing' grin didn't help either.

"That sounds hard," said Kayla, playing along.

"Yes, considering my idiot, goof of a brother can't go an hour without stuffing his face!" Aleu added. Kayla started spluttering with laughter, even Haruka chuckled along nervously. "And I was just about to suggest lunch." They knew the truth but supposed it wasn't really fair to tease her…..yet. "Oh well, means more food for us."

"I plan to win," said Haruka as she indulged in her excuse. They walked on down the stands and vendors. They laughed hysterically as they saw a humorous depiction of an Earthbender and a Firebender locked in battle. Kayla looked to her right and her attention was grabbed by another stand. It took the other two a moment to notice that she'd left their company. Aleu nudged Haruka to let her know their friend was walking away. Kayla stopped before a stand selling the most unusually designed swords she'd ever seen. She became aware of Aleu and Haruka stepping up beside her.

"What're these?" She asked not taking her eyes off them.

Haruka picked one up and examined it. "Its called a katana, the warrior aristocracy of Japan widely use them."

Kayla made up her mind and got the proprietor's attention. "Excuse me how much are-"

"Hold on Kayla," interrupted Haruka taking the fourteen-year-old Water Tribe girl her by the arm. She led her away from the stand. "You don't want to do that."

Kayla looked from Haruka back to the stand in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Kayla, those swords are expensive for two reasons. One, they're decorative, and two, they're not built in the slightest bit for battle." Kayla looked a bit disappointed. Haruka thought for a moment, and then smiled at the slightly disappointed girl. "However, I think I know someone."

Kayla smiled and cast an anxious look to Aleu.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Haruka led the way into another area, one in which there were significantly less people. They could hear the sound of a hammer ringing against metal but it was unclear as to where the sound was coming from. Kayla looked about impatiently until her eyes were met with the new object of her desires. Not far from where they entered were racks along the walls holding numerous katanas of varying color and size. Totally entranced by the sight before her, Kayla approached the weapons with wide eyed awe and fascination. Haruka asked the nearest employee for permission with a bow. When he returned it Haruka gently pulled one off the rack and held it out to Kayla. Aleu watched with an admiring grin as Kayla carefully took it from Haruka with childlike wonder. She slowly began to pull the blade from the sheath and at once was met with a wavy pattern on the blade.

"The metal in blade has been folded two hundred times," said Haruka. "Very strong…very sharp-"

"Very beautiful," mumbled Kayla. Haruka and Aleu looked at each other with grins as Kayla was indeed hypnotized by it. Could they blame her? Few things could manage to simultaneously be called weapons and exquisite works of art. She finally pulled the remainder of the blade out making it sing in the process. Her reflection in the mirror shiny metal stared back at her. Haruka continued.

"The hilt is double pegged wrapped tightly with leather and inlayed with one or two ornaments. Making just one of these swords is a two to three month process."

"You don't say," whispered Kayla as she continued to look at the sword. It was strangely light and held comfortable to the grip. Unfortunately she felt it being taken out of her hands. She blinked several times and saw Haruka slipping it back into the scabbard. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry Kayla; I wanted to show you this so in the future you wouldn't get cheated. But trust me, the three of us combined don't have nearly enough to buy one of these." Kayla shifted her eyes.

"H-How much are they?"

The Kyoshi warrior bit her bottom lip apprehensively. "Best estimate…" She leaned in to whisper and both Kayla and Aleu jumped.

"Are you serious?!" They exclaimed in harmonious unison.

Haruka shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "Truth be told, these are usually family heirlooms and are considered priceless."

"I can certainly see why," mused Kayla taking another look at it. She bit her lip as they began to walk away. "Ohhh I wish I could have one."

Aleu smiled and draped her arm over her friend's shoulders. "You know you're not that old, anything could come along down the road."

Kayla nodded in a massively disappointed manner. "Yeah….I guess."

Aleu glanced over at Haruka, who at the moment seemed to be regretting ever introducing Kayla to the real thing. In retrospect, it would probably have been better to let her spend the small amount of money on a knock off then let her work her way up to the real thing. Aleu remembered that they had been on their way to eat lunch and inwardly jumped at an opportunity to change the subject. "You're probably hungry; let's get to something to eat."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Their remedy worked to a certain degree. Kayla did manage to forget about her disappointment amidst the laughter and small talk over lunch. They walked out of the eatery still laughing with one another but it came to close when several men of seafaring nature stood in their path down the road. "Finally! We thought we never catch up with you little rats!"

While Haruka looked befuddled Aleu and Kayla sent each other somewhat guilty looks. The men ahead of them were in fact the pirates they'd stolen the Waterbending scroll from.

"Something we can help you with?" asked Haruka sternly.

"Hmp! The only thing you can do for us is give back what's rightfully ours, and maybe you'll walk away with at least one of your hands."

Haruka turned to the girls behind her for an explanation.

Aleu sighed. "We took a Waterbending scroll from them."

Hakura folded her arms. "Really?"

Kayla stood up beside Aleu and nodded. "Yes."

Two small grins then painted over their lips. Kayla gave Aleu a nod of the head. The Waterbender gestured Haruka into the foreground with a soft wave of her arm. "Haruka this is our doing so we will deal with it." They turned back to the infuriated pirates. "This will only take a moment."

At that the men exploded in mocking laughter. The one leading the pack shoved three of his men forward. "GET THE SCROLL!" With enraged cries they ran forward. Aleu cast an amused smile, then with a quick twist of her wrist drew a water whip from a nearby fountain and brought all three of them to the ground. One got to his knees with his copper sword raised at the ready. But Aleu, having anticipated this move, ran forward with a watery tendril took hold of his wrist. He barred his teeth and winced in pain until Aleu finally released him and threw his sword far out of reach. CLANG

Aleu darted her eyes to her left and saw the Kayla had stopped another from secretly gaining the upper the hand. With quick movements from her twin daggers, she brought upon the threat of penetration from the back while keeping an edge close to his throat.

"Drop it," she whispered in his ear. He did and she let go of him. Of course no sooner had she held up her end of the bargain than he pulled a hidden knife from his boot. Aleu whipped the man across the face and pushed him hard against a stone wall. He slid to the ground, out like a light. The other two men decided to count their blessings and ran off for parts unknown. Aleu and Kayla then regrouped in readiness for the leader's offensive. He stared at them with a smirk and drew his broadsword. Haruka leant against the stone archway they'd passed through and watched with growing admiration. The street cleared of anyone who happened to be passing by. The three combatants were then left alone to stare each other down.

He slowly walked forward while also moving in a semi-circle. "I want that scroll."

"You'll agree it's been more useful to me though," said Aleu a bit smugly.

"I'm more interested in its monetary value, you're Elementbending is a dying practice suited only for single monks and abbots."

Kayla twisted her head to look at Aleu. "Are you gonna take that?"

Aleu thought for a moment then adopted a more calm and pleasant demeanor. "You've seen what we can do. I would rather not fight anymore, so if you could just find something else to sell and go, that would be good for all of us." The pirate gawked at her oddly. Aleu shrugged and pulled the very scroll form the long sleeve of her blue and white robe. "But, if you are that bent on having this one bit of parchment, then you'll have to come take it."

Haruka turned her gaze from the scroll to the pirate. He considered his only two options and finally allowed greed to overpower common sense. "I didn't come all this way to leave empty handed. That scroll is mine and you better believe I'm coming for it."

Aleu nodded. "Okay, then come get it."

His grip on his sword tightened and he charged forward. "YIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Aleu lashed out with another whip but he somehow managed to cut through it as the whip came upon him. She had just enough time to look surprised before he knocked her to the ground with his arm. Haruka stood up straight. Kayla blocked several strikes and slashes being sent her way. She rolled forward to avoid a swipe at her head. Upon coming out of her roll she threw one dagger behind her and it stuck in his thigh making him cry out in pain. "AAARRRGHHH! YOU LITTLE WENCH!"

Aleu picked her head up just in time to see him rounding on Kayla. "Kayla!" Aleu's water whip wound around his ankle and with a good pull forced him to the ground flat on his face. His teeth were so tightly barred by anger that it was a wonder they didn't break. He quickly closed his eyes and covered his mouth then threw a sphere wrapped in cloth to the ground. The result of which was a suffocating cloud of exotic spices. Blinded, Kayla felt someone grab her arm then roughly toss her to the ground beside Aleu. The cloud finally cleared and the two girls found the pirate standing over them with his sword raised.

"Stupid kids!" he muttered. They closed their eyes in preparation. Before he even began to bring down the blade, Haruka jumped out of nowhere and sliced it half with her own. He cast a dumbfounded look at her.

"Idiot pirate. Hya!" Her heel crushed his nose and the pirate staggered to the ground in a knocked out stupor. Haruka lent Aleu and Kayla a helping hand and pulled them both up to their feet.

"Thanks," said Aleu dusting herself off. Haruka bowed her head with a smile.

"I think it would be wise to leave before they come to."

"Sounds good," agreed Kayla. Without further thought on the matter Aleu, Kayla, and Haruka quickly took their leave. Not long after they left a precariously poised flower pot lost its balance and shattered over the pirate's head.

**Written by ThSamurai  
Minor editing by Tsukikage1213

* * *

**

**2. Aleu's Story:**

**My Sister, Yue**

The door to the eatery hummed in a low tone as Aleu slid it open. She glanced around and saw that numerous tables were empty. It was not surprising. It was well after midday, and many people were busy with either chores or their jobs. She made her way to the front counter and ordered a cup of jasmine tea. She was slightly surprised when the waiter bowed to her, but she quickly remembered it was a custom and politely bowed back. Aleu chose a table by the large window and sat their, and waited for her drink

Suddenly, she heard shouts of laughter from just outside. Looking trough the glass of the window curiously, she saw eight young children, five boys and three girls kicking a leather ball around. It looked sort of like a form of football, just they used Earthbending to make sure the ball hit the net, or for the goalkeeper, stop the ball from hitting the goal. Aleu smiled as she watched them play. The only game she ever enjoyed when she was their age was Penguin Sliding. Yue used to always play that game with her. They would race each other down the snow hills and across the frozen lakes. Yue would often be the winner, really because she used her Waterbending to make the path more slippery, thus, speeding up. Not that it ever bothered Aleu. They only ever raced for fun. It was always their favorite sport, Yue even still played it when she turned sixteen and was considered 'an adult'. Yue was often referred to as 'a big kid'.

Watching the young children play their game reminded Aleu of one of the Waterbending lessons Yue had given her. The memory flouted back to her as if it was only yesterday…

"_You're not going to get it all in one day, you know," a seventeen-year-old girl told her younger sister._

"_Hold on," she replied to her older sister, "I think I got it." With a graceful upward movement with her arms, a small stream of water flout out off the surface of the bay and circled above her arms. _

_Yue watched with an approving smile. "Nicely done, for a beginner that is."_

_Aleu's headed picked up upon hearing this. "Does that mean I get to do some cool attacking stuff?"_

_Yue backed away a little with a slightly surprised look on her face. "Whoa, slow down tiger. The first, and most important lesson, is to be soft…" She noticed her sister was giving her an 'are you serious?' look of misunderstanding. She added quickly, "at the same time, we're being tough."_

"_But how can I be tough, **and** gentle?" She asked, scratching her head in confusion. _

_Yue rubbed her forehead with a sigh. 'This is going to take while,' she thought. "Waterbending is supposed to be gentle," she explained to her eager listening student and younger sister, Aleu. "The basic idea is to use your opponent's strength against them."_

_Yue's speech excited Aleu, but at the same time confused her. "How can I manage that?"_

_Yue smiled. Typical Aleu, always full of questions. "Think of the water like… a mirror. When a beam of light shines on a mirror, does it not reflect it?"_

_Aleu nodded. Eager for her older sister to continue her lesson she was giving her._

_Yue tucked a strand of her coal-black hair behind her ear. "Well, water is like that too. If it is used correctly, that is."_

"_So basically, Waterbending is purely defensive, and not the slightest offensive?"_

_Yue shook her head. "That I not necessarily true, Aleu. Once mastered and learned properly, Waterbending can be quite devastating, and powerful. Just ask Master Pakku. Has he not won many battles using purely his Bending?"_

_Aleu nodded again._

"_The first thing Master Pakku had to learn before learning all the 'cool and attacking' moves, he had to learn balance, breath, and body structure," Yue continued explaining. "Therefore, I cannot continue teaching you, unless you are willing to learn the proper way."_

"_I am willing!" Aleu cried, pretending to look hurt._

_Yue chuckled slightly. "Okay, we better get to work!" _

_All afternoon, Yue showed Aleu the proper stances, and movements for the moves. At first, Aleu felt a little silly, but soon fell under the spell of the movements, and started to enjoy the slow, rhythmic movements that was Tai Chi Kwan. _

_Yue watched her younger sister with pride. Her hard work in teaching was defiantly paying off._

"Excuse me."

Aleu snapped out of her flashback just in time to see the young waiter place her cup of steaming tea in front of her. "Thank you," she said bowing slightly. She learned it was custom in this country.

"You are welcome," he replied and bowed back. Aleu smiled to herself. She was getting pretty used to the customs now.

As Aleu blew on the surface of the hot liquid, she remembered the way Yue was struck with her current illness. The memory was as clear as crystal…

_Cries interrupted their lesson. Yue stopped a couple of Water Tribe people rushing past them._

"_What's going on?" Yue demanded to them._

_They exchanged quick glances to each other before answering. "It's your younger brother, his canoe crashed and he's drowning!" They rushed on to where the incident was taking place._

_Aleu and Yue exchanged worried glances. "He can't swim!" They cried in unison and followed the others._

_A crowd of Water Tribe people were gathered by an area in the bay. Yue and Aleu pushed their way to the front and glanced over the bay._

"_Where's Koda?" Yue asked, searching the bay for her younger brother_

"_We don't know," a Water Triber replied to her. "We just heard his cried for help."_

"_Look, there's his canoe!" Aleu suddenly cried pointing toward an iceberg. They followed her direction, and sure enough, they swathe remains of Koda's blue and white painted canoe. "I bet he's under the water. Someone dive in a rescue him!"_

"_That'll be me." Yue informed, already pulling her blue overcoat off, revealing a blue and white robe._

_Aleu looked fearful. "Yue, you can't be serious-"_

"_Watch me," she interrupted her. Yue shocked everyone when she dived in and swam like a dolphin toward the ruins of the canoe. She then disappeared under the icy surface. Everyone watching held their breaths. Would she surface again? Was Koda alive? Would Yue be able to hold her breath long enough? So many unanswered questions hung around them as they watched and anticipated for Yue to surface again, with her younger brother._

_Suddenly, like a dolphin surfacing for breath, Yue's head burst through the watery barrier gasping to catch her long yearned for gasp of breath, and sure enough, she carried Koda with her. Everyone was relieved. She swam back to the shore and lay Koda down as she pulled her overcoat back over her robe. Everyone, including Aleu and Yue, were relieved when Koda started coughing and spitting water out of his mouth. _

_Suddenly, Yue started sneezing. _

"_Are you okay?" Aleu had asked._

"_Yes, I am fine," Yue had replied._

But she wasn't fine. Her temperature soared overnight, and by next morning, she was coughing violently, and throwing up always after eating. Her tanned skin had become a porcelain white colour and her brown eyes were vacant and as if begging for someone to stop whatever it was that was slowly killing her. Aleu could not count the number of time she was awoken at night by Yue's violent cough attacks, and her desperate attempts to breathe and numb the pain. It seemed that even with all of Yue's power, not even she could change the destinies Mother Nature had laid out before us.

She supposed it wasn't fair to blame the whole thing on Koda. He, after all, was just being himself. Making muscles of himself in the waters reflection, then, just by pure chance, that iceberg just happened to be there and he crashed into it. But I suppose it was his fault he couldn't swim…

"Excuse me."

Aleu jumped at hearing the voice of the young waiter again. "W-what?"

"We're closing soon," he replied to her.

"Oh, okay." She glanced down at her cup of tea. The greenish liquid was no longer steaming, as it was only lukewarm now.

He stared at her frowning slightly, as if deep in thought. "Are you alright?" He sounded genuinely concerned for her, but she didn't feel any happier.

"I'm fine!" She insisted enthusiastically. The young waiter sent her a 'not buying' look. She sighed. "Okay, I'm not really alright."

The waiter now looked sympathetic. "Anything you want to talk about?" He moved to sit opposite of her, but sympathy was something Aleu didn't want right now.

"No, no. It's fine," she insisted again. The young waiter continued staring at her with an emotionless expression. He was quite handsome really. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were a deep brown with, what looked like, specks of gold. It was as if he was staring deep into her soul. He could tell she was lying. "Okay, things aren't fine!" She looked at him in the eyes. "My sister is sick and while she's lying in her bed, dying, I'm sitting here drinking tea and enjoying myself!"

The young man folded his arms, listening to every word she said. "So you think you're being selfish?"

"Yes! How can I be happy when my sister is suffering?!" She sounded hysteric. "I have to wait for four more days until I can see the Fire Lord."

"So what you're saying is that your sister is weak, and whoever is taking care of her at the moment cannot be trusted," the young man said.

Aleu's blue eyes widen as she heard what he said. In her slight rage, she shot up to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at him. "How can you say that?! My sister is the strongest person I know! She'll get better and then she'll come here and laugh at what she said, and the Tribe doctor is taking good care of her! Why? Do you think he'll-" She stopped abruptly upon seeing his smug smile. "Hooooold on…"

"What?" His smile didn't escape his face.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" A smile painted across her face.

"Did what?"

"You know. With the whole 'you think your sister is weak and she isn't being cared for' thing," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

His smile widened a little. "Guilty as charged."

"Well anyway… thank you," she said giving him a grateful smile.

"You are welcome," he replied. Suddenly, another young man about his age approached them, and spoke to him in their native tongue. Aleu couldn't say anything as she didn't have a clue what they were saying. After the other youth left them and disappeared to the other side of the tea house, the young man faced Aleu again. "We're closing now."

Aleu gulped down the last of her lukewarm tea and handed the small cup to the youth sitting opposite her. "Okay, I have to go anyway. Bye." Aleu waved as she stood up and headed toward the front screen door, then, something hit her. "Wait!" The young man turned back to her. "I never got your name."

He smiled at her again. "Call me… Kouga."

Aleu smiled back as she slid the front door open. "Well… Goodbye, Kouga. I hope we meet again."

"We will."

Aleu waved as she stepped out the door and slid it shut behind her. When she had shut the door, he glanced down at the porcelain cup she'd drunk out of. He adopted a serious look and turned his attention to the front door.

"Sooner then you think."

**Written by Tsukikage1213  
****Edited by Tsukikage1213**

**

* * *

**

**3. Koda and Haruka's tale:  
That Night**

Koda tossed and turned on his bed, trying to get just a little more sleep after waking while it was still dark.

Finally, he gave it up as a lost cause and rose with a sigh. Silently, he slipped on his kimono, then tread softly to the entrance and stepped outside.

Looking up and far to the west, he saw the moon, slightly bigger than it had been that night in the woods. A tiny sliver was added to the edge; driving back the dark, shadowed part just a little bit more and making the luminescent orb seem that much fuller and rounder.

Koda shivered slightly in the night air. He folded his arms and hunched his shoulders a little to conserve some of his body heat. He was now completely certain that he would not be sleeping any more that night.

It was just like that night in their camp. And sure enough, someone had heard his quiet footsteps and followed him outside. But unlike that night, it was not Haruka that came up behind him.

It was her mother, Kirara. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

He shook his head, and then commented, "It's odd. This is the second time I haven't been able to go to sleep this week." He grinned. "And from the looks of it, I'm not the only one. Waking in the middle of the night must run in the family."

"Hmm?" She refrained from saying anything else.

"The night before we arrived, I couldn't sleep, and Haruka joined me." He turned back to face the moon. "I suppose it was just as well. I'm not sure if I could have handled that thing alone."

"What thing?" she asked. "Haruka didn't tell me you were attacked."

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was fast; too fast to be human. It almost got Haruka." He shivered again, this time from more than the cold.

She was silent for a moment, and then spoke once more. "You care for my daughter, don't you?"

He whirled to face her, a startled look on his face. "What?!"

"You heard me," she said, and a slight smirk appeared on her face. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and he seemed to be unable to formulate a verbal reply. "I thought so," she stated, a triumphant tone in her voice. He slumped his shoulders, not bothering to deny it.

"Yeah, I do."

"I can see it in the way she looks at you that she has the same feelings for you." She told him. He widened his eyes. "And now that you have this information, I suppose you'll want to date her?" He eyed her warily, and then nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, I'll tell you what," she said, getting down to business. "You help me make breakfast, and I'll consider letting you do just that."

He thought for a minute, turning to face the lighter sky in the east. "OK. But don't tell the others about me helping you. I have an image to keep."

"I suppose," Kirara replied, a hint of laughter in her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Haruka, may I ask you something?"

The girl in question looked up from talking to the others in the room—her sister Mayu, his own sister Aleu, and Kayla. Keira was out, presumably visiting her friend, or she would have probably been in the group as well.

"What about?" she asked.

He eyed the other girls nervously, shifting his feet. "Um, I'd rather talk to you alone." A chorus of giggles broke out, and when Haruka looked at the others questioningly, they only giggled harder. She stood up, rolling her eyes as she did so, and followed Koda out of the room, the sound of yet more giggling following them.

"All right, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Koda swallowed hard, and his mouth suddenly felt very dry. He'd thought about the best way to ask this, but when the moment actually came, he was tongue-tied. "I-I wanted to ask you, uh, that is, um…" '_Why is it so hard to actually say just a few words? Just a few, simple words?_' he thought, as she frowned, folded her arms across her chest, and started tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm waiting."

Finally, he just blurted it out. "Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" He winced internally at the badly slurred attempt.

She blinked. She looked a little confused, but at least the impatience had vanished from her posture. "Huh?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself, cleared his throat, and spoke more slowly and clearly. "Do you want to go out with me? On a date, I mean." There. Apparently it got easier the second time he said it. He clenched his fists, hoping she'd accept.

He needn't have worried. The moment she understood his question, a smile blossomed on her face. "Of course." She leaned in quickly and kissed him on the cheek. "So, this afternoon, then?" He nodded mutely as she turned to walk away, and from the doorway of the room they'd just left, he saw the other three girls. They all looked at one another, then back at him, covering their mouths with their hands.

'_What is it with most girls and giggling?_' He scowled at them, which only served to increase their mirth, and stomped off.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I suppose, since you don't know the city very well, I'll have to pick—"

"Actually, I do have a place in mind." Koda interrupted her. She only looked at him doubtfully in reply. "What? I may be a 'sexist, nut-brained idiot,' but that doesn't mean I'm completely useless." She smiled a little at his use of the description she gave of him that night in camp. "I paid attention to what I did see, and," he added in a lower voice, almost a whisper, "I asked for directions."

Wisely refraining from laughing, or showing her amusement in any other manner, she let him lead the way. With a frown of concentration, he led her by the hand through the busy streets, to a little building that was proudly labeled, "The Jade Dragon."

"See? I found it!"

Haruka shook her head and smiled wryly. "I should have known. You've been talking to my mother, haven't you?"

Koda's jaw dropped. "How-how did you know?"

"It's her favorite place to eat when she doesn't want to fix something herself. Their roast duck is marvelous, and they serve a wide variety of teas. And at least once a day, whenever I'm in the city, she reminds me of the rumor that the Fire Lord himself owns it. Personally, I don't believe it, but she does, so I humor her."

"Um, OK. Well, then," he cleared his throat to regain his composure, gestured toward the object of their discussion, and said in the most formal-sounding voice he could muster up, "shall we enter?"

"Of course," Haruka answered, with a twinkle in her eye despite the solemn expression on her face. And side-by-side, they walked through the door.

Immediately, the scent of the delicious of different Chinese foods being prepared hit their noses. The scents of rice, fish, and the roast duck that Haruka had mentioned all intermingled with the soothing smell of tea, jasmine and ginseng being the most identifiable.

They took a table in the corner, and within moments, a waiter was there with a menu. "What would you like?" He asked them politely.

Koda, however, was to busy staring at the vivid scar covering and surrounding the man's eye. He pointed at the disfigurement and asked without thinking, "Where did you get that?"

"Koda!" Haruka protested, rather horrified at Koda for asking something so impolite.

"No, it's all right. I get that a lot." He reassured her, and then turned to Koda. "I got it from the previous Fire Lord, during the war. That's all I'm going to say about it. Now, what are you going to have?" And just like that, he was all business once again.

"I'll have the roast duck, please, and a plate of rice and vegetables."

Koda pretended to read the menu, as it wasn't in any language he understood. Finally, he sighed and handed it back. "I'll just have what she's having."

The man nodded once, and then bustled off to give the cooks their order.

Within minutes, they had their food, and Koda had another problem.

"Uh, I never got the hang of using chopsticks."

"Would you like some help?" Haruka asked, once again stifling her mirth. It wouldn't do to laugh at his efforts.

"Yes, please," he responded, in answer to her question. As she reached across the table to place his hands in the proper position to hold the chopsticks, he added to his response. "Just, please don't tell the others I asked for help?"

She looked him in the eye as her hands touched his and smiled reassuringly. "I won't. I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hand in hand, they walked out just before the diner closed, keeping only half an eye out for their route home. Instead, they focused more on each other, which is probably why they failed to notice that they were being followed.

They did notice, however, when they were halted by several men standing in their path.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" one of them said to the others, in a tone that made it clear he thought it was anything but that.

"Whatever," another said. "All right, kids, just hand us whatever money you have, and nobody gets hurt."

"I don't know. The girl looks kind of pretty." That one reached out hand to touch her, but almost lost a finger as she whipped out her fan. He sucked on the knuckle where she had just barely drawn blood, and at the same time, called her something very, very rude.

Before Koda even realized he'd done it, he leapt at the man and tackled him to the ground. He was almost immediately dragged off by the man's companions, but he smirked when he saw their assailant would be sporting two black eyes for a while. The man stood back up, cursing when he put a hand to his nose and felt it out of place, and cursing even more when he spat out a chipped tooth. He approached Koda, who was held tightly from behind by two men, drawing a short sword as he did so.

Haruka couldn't help, as she was also restrained, but the two men holding her displayed a variety of cuts, scrapes and bruises on their faces and arms, proof that they hadn't had an easy time of it.

The man came within a foot of Koda, and then stopped. He raised the arm that had the sword high above his head, and then swung. But only two inches away from Koda's neck, it clanged against another sword. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, and dropped his blade, nursing his hand.

An instant later, he heard a thud, and the grip the thugs had on him slackened. When he turned around, he saw that Haruka had used the distraction to stamp on the toes of the men holding her. They hopped around, howling and cursing, until Koda's unknown rescuer knocked them out with the flat of his blade—or rather, blades. The man had a sword in each hand.

The remaining thug, seeing he was outnumbered, turned and fled while nobody was watching.

Koda immediately rushed to Haruka's side, making sure she was all right, before turning to see who their benefactor was. When he did, his jaw dropped once again, as did Haruka's. It was the waiter from The Jade Dragon!

But after a certain number of shocks, he was starting to get used to them, and he managed to recover enough to thank the man, who merely bowed in response. He sheathed his swords and walked off into the night.

"Well, I think we better get home before anything else happens," Koda said at last. Haruka nodded agreement, but neither of them moved, staring intently into each other's eyes. Under the soft moonlight, they drew closer, and closer, until their lips met.

And this time, they weren't interrupted like that night in the forest…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I don't really have a lot to say in these notes. However, I do have a confession to make. The scene where Koda asks Haruka out was inspired, at least in part, by the scene in "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," where Harry asks Cho Chang out to the Yule Ball. Obviously, it differs in one important aspect. Haruka accepted the invitation, whereas Cho did not.

Also, if you thought I was dropping hints about Avatar characters, then you were right. I hinted at two very special fire-benders, though only one of them actually appeared in this little story.

**Story and A/N written realfanfics  
Minor editing's by Tsukikage

* * *

**

**4. Keira's Story:  
****Long Time, No See**

The streets of Omashu in the morning were truly a sight to behold. It was only two hours since the sun had risen from the east, and people were already setting up their stores, hoping they'd be able to sell their wears. Keira lifted her nose into the air and sniffed the air. Ah, exotic spices mixed with the refreshing aroma of oils, perfume and incense filled the crisp, morning air. All around her, she saw interesting looking ornaments and foods. It was rather strange to see one stall selling traditional Chinese ornaments while the one right next to it sold Japanese things. It was rather strange, but interesting in another way.

Keira pressed on down the street, occasionally glancing at some interesting store as she passed, until she arrived at her desired one. This stall seemed to sell, what looked like, picnic baskets. But they were very to the ones you may think of.

"Ni hao," (Hello) Keira said the shop keeper who had his back to her. He turned around upon hearing her greeting and gave her a broad smile.

"Ni hao," he replied. "Ni hao ma?" (How are you?)

"Wo hen hao, xiexie," (I am very well, thank you) she replied to him. After they finished exchanging greetings, Keira browsed around the stall. There were many baskets that she immediately took a liking to, but they weren't really the right ones, and she only had a limited amount of cash. Finally, she settled for an ordinary looking basket, she wasn't going anything to fancy, after all.

"If it is a romantic meeting you are going to then I suggest this one," the stall owner said to her when she showed him her planned purchase. He showed her his recommended one.

Keira chuckled slightly. "Oh, believe me. It is hardly a romantic meeting. This basket here will do nicely, but thank you anyway." She paid for her purchase and was on her way. But of course, she couldn't leave without saying "Zai Jian" (Goodbye) to him.

With the basket tucked neatly under her arm, she continued her journey down the streets of Omashu. As she did, she noticed a stall selling pretty hair ornaments and jewelry. Hair clips, combs, bracelets, necklaces, all different kinds. Keira looked at them before deciding to buy one each for Aleu, Yue, and maybe, for herself. She chose a hairclip with a pretty pink and white flower on hit for Yue, the pink would match rather nicely with Yue's charcoal black hair, and a clip that was sort of the same style but with a blue flower instead, for Aleu. She unfortunately didn't find anything that took her fancy. Just as she had paid for them, and stowed them away in her bag, she overheard a conversation, that sounded, between a small group of Earth Kingdom children.

"-we lost him," a young boy said.

"Good thing we did," a young girl added. "We would have been food for his feet dog if he had caught us." The other four nodded in agreement.

"What was it that that wise old-looking Chinese man said?" One of the other boys spoke up.

Another raised and lowered his shoulders. "Something about admitting to our mistakes."

"He said it is always good to admit our mistakes, it also brings honour and a good lesson to learning from them," one of the girls told them.

Keira smiled. "He was right, you know." All the six Earth Kingdom children jumped upon hearing her voice.

"We're sorry!" They all cried in unison. "We did it! We kicked that ball through his window! We're really sorry!"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," she told them. "The person who owns the window is the person you should apologise to."

All the children exchanged horrified glances. "But they guy was really big! Almost the size of a giant!" One of them told her fearfully.

Keira thought for a moment. "I will accompany you. And if he tries to hurt you, I will take care of him."

The six Earth Kingdom children exchanged confused glances, but Keira only winked at them in reply. Unsure as they were, they let her tag along nevertheless.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"So this is the house with the window that you broke?" Keira asked them when they found the right house they kicked their ball through. The children nodded nervously in reply. "Very well." Keira lifted her hand and knocked three times against the wooden door. All they could do now was wait.

After a few moments, one of the children spoke up. "Well, it looks like no one is home! Goodbye!" He turned around to walk away, but Keira was faster. She grabbed back of his collar and made him face the door.

"You aren't going until you admit it was you who kicked the ball through his window."

The boy sighed. She saw right through his plan. Dammit. He had to hand it to the old lady. She was surprisingly sharp for her old age.

Suddenly, large thuds were heard from behind the door, and a few seconds later, the door swung open with such an incredible force, it was nearly torn off its hinges. A large, large man stood its place. The children were correct. He was like a giant. He was nearly twice the size of a normal man, and the expression on his when he recognised where it was he last saw the children. The remaining five cowered behind Keira's blue skirt, staring up at the giant in fright.

"These children have something they want to say to you," Keira told the man. She moved so the children were no longer hiding behind her.

They stared down at the dusty cobble-stoned road. "We're sorry for breaking your window," they mumbled.

"I don't think he heard you," the old woman said them. "Look at him when you're apologizing."

They children gulped and trained themselves to look into his eyes. They frightened them. His eyes were like daggers, slowly penetrating them to the bone. "We're sorry for breaking your window!" they said, loud enough for the next door neighbour to hear. The giant man nodded, but he had a strange gleam in his eye.

"You will be," he replied. Apprehension rose in the old woman, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He quickly grabbed a large club from behind the door and tapped his opposite hand with it. "When I'm finished with you lot, the window won't be the only thing that is broken."

The children screamed and prepared to run, expecting Keira to follow. But she stood her ground, her hands on her hips, and glaring at the large man.

"What are you looking at, old woman," he grunted, and started to make his way towards the kids. Keira's frown intensified. And, to the pass-byers and the six Earth Kingdom children's surprise, the old woman easily grabbed his wrist, disarmed him, jabbed him in the stomach and, despite her short height, easily knocked him to the ground and kept him down with her foot on his back. Everyone applauded and cheered.

"I think it's your turn to apologise," she said to him.

The giant man looked up at her in fear and humiliation. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll give them back their ball back! I promise!"

Keira smiled down at him and took her foot away.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The children joyfully kicked the ball around and, sometimes, used their Earthbending to control the ball.

Keira smiled at their carefree joy. It was as if the war three years ago had never happened. She turned around and was about to be on her way when she heard the leader of the pack called her back.

"Thank you for saving our lives. We really thought we were going to become his dog's dinner," he thanked her.

"You're welcome," she replied. Then, she remembered something. "You mentioned an old man about my age. Do you know which way he went?" After being pointed in the right direction, she really was on her way.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It was nearly dusk when she found herself walking outside the large city and onto a grassy hill. She had asked a number of people if they'd seen the old man of whom she gave a description of, and all the replied led her to her present location. She glanced around in all directions before her eyes fell on a large tree. It seemed familiar somehow… then she saw an old man kneeling down. She could faintly hear him singing a rather familiar song. She smiled as she recognised almost immediately who it was.

"Hello, Iroh," Keira greeted when she walked up behind him. He turned to face her. He had certainly aged, yet the years looked as if they had been kind to him. He didn't look a year over fifty, when he really was her age, a little over sixty.

"Hello, Keira," he replied. She cast a look to what he was doing. A picture of a handsome looking young man with Chinese characters painted around the portrait. Incense sticks were placed either side of the picture and, what looked like, pieces of fruit and nuts were placed in front of the picture. "It's been a long time." He looked as if he was trying to hold back tears.

"Lu-Ten was a good man," Keira said. "You must have been proud to be his father."

"I was, and still am," Iroh replied. He paused for a few moments before speaking. "He said to me, before he left for the war, 'father, if I die, I want you to take care of my children.'"

"But you have, haven't you?"

"Ryoushi, yes, but Hotaru… she's a different story…" his voice trailed off.

"What story?"

He hesitated, as if considering if he should tell her or not. "It does not matter." His mood brightened a little. "So what brings you back to Omashu? It has to be more then just to visit an old friend."

Keira smiled to her old friend. "Yes it is." She reached into the basket and took out a teapot full of hot water, two porcelain cup, and herbs. "I arrived here with my niece, nephew, and their friend," she explained as she put the herbs in the two cups and filled them with the hot water. "They need to talk to you about something really important. My eldest grandchild, Yue, is gravely ill and Aleu is convinced you have the cure." She handed one of the small cups to Iroh.

"Is this jasmine?" he asked her. She nodded and he took it and took a small sip of the hot liquid.

"Unfortunatly," Keira continued explaining. "Joo-Dee told Haruka, another one of my grandchildren's friends, that we cannot speak with you for another four days." She took a sip of her tea.

A warm smile spread the aged mans lips. "I will see if I can pull a few strings."

Keira returned his smile. "It's nice to see you again, old friend."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Koda was awoken by a loud knocking on the front door. He ground upon hearing it and pulled the blanket over his head trying to block the sound out and hoping someone else would answer it. Unfortunately, no one did and Koda had to force himself to crawl out of bed and trudge to the front door in an early morning daze. When slid one of the doors open, his half awake feeling suddenly got a kick start to fully waking up. Standing right in front of him was none other then Joo-Dee. Just she no longer had her eerie and almost forced cheery smile, but a royally pissed look. Koda had to rub his eyes to see if he was still dreaming.

"The Fire Lord has requested you and your friends presence in the palace," she told him, forcing a cheerful tone, but even Koda could tell she was putting it on. "And he was request you take Keira with you. Have a nice." With an almost forced bow, she left.

Koda stood frozen on the spot, as if he was trying to figure out if that actually happened. They were allowed to visit the Fire Lord three days early? It seemed too good to be true. But none of the mattered to Koda. He was to busy running around the house, yelling out the news.

**Story by Tsukikage1213  
****Edited by Tsukikage1213

* * *

**

**Well, there you have it. Four stories short stories written by three different people. (I wrote two of them), but for the other two, I give full credit to my two best friend on this site, ThSamurai, and realfanfics. You two rock out loud. _(Bows humbly)._ _I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy..._**

**Sorry if some bits are a little confusing, I promise you all your questions will be answered later on. But really, these stories are just a break from the actual plot. Would you believe this is twenty-one pages long? This has to be the longest chapter I've submitted for anything!**

**So, all you have to do is review. Please? It's kinda sad that it's always the smae people reviewing, not that I don't appretiat you two guys, you two are heaven sent! But it woulld be nice if some new people reviewed.**

**One last note before I submit this. Earlier on Keira's Story, she and the stall owner were speaking Chinese (Mandarine Dialogue). **

**Zai Jian! (Good bye in Chinese). **

**_Tsukikage1213_**


	10. The Firelord

**I guess it'll be hard to match last chapter in length, but it doesn't to try... right? Anyway, here's chapter Ten. Enjoy!**

_Most legends start with 'In the Beginning', just like fairy tales start with 'Once upon a time'. I suppose sisnce this is a legend, a myth, I should start with 'In the begginning'._

_In the beginning, there were four people, two men, and two woman. But they weren't normal people, non they were, what most people call them, Elementbenders, or Benders for short. Their names were Shan (Water), Shi li (Earth), Li hai (Fire), and Tiao he (Air). All four of them were the most powerful Benders on the planet. Working together, they created the Four Nations and they lived in peace and harmony. _

_They commandd that when they died, their spirits would be riencarnated into someone else. Someone that they chose, because they believed that that person was right for the job. But mistakes have been made..._

Chapter Ten

The Firelord

Koda's cries awoke the whole house. Aleu sleepily poked her head out the door as she slid it open slightly, and as Koda was sprinting past. "Koda, what it? You've awoken the whole house."

"I just got a message from Joo-Dee," he announced to her. He sounded like he was wide awake.

Aleu groaned and cast a look out her bedroom window. The sun was only beginning to rise. The golden rays were streaming through her window, brushing against the wooden flooring, and dust speckles danced in the ray's glory. "It's too early," she whined, rubbing her eyes. "I'm going back to sleep."

Koda grabbed her shoulder before she had a chance to close her door. "Wake everyone up, and tell them all to meet me in the front room," he instructed his sister. Before Aleu could protest, he ran off. Aleu shut her eyes and slapped her forehead with a groan, rueing as the consequences flooded over her.

She was ready to _kill_ her brother.

* * *

Everyone yawned and rubbed their eyes as they tried to stay awake long enough to hear Koda's excuse for waking them all up this early in the morning with his racket. Haruka already had her fan ready, and Aleu had her sword hidden in place where she'd be able to retrieve it quickly enough.

Mayu yawned. "I only got four hours of sleep thanks to your boyfriend," she said bitterly to her older sister, Haruka.

"He better have a damn good excuse for waking us all up like that or he's not going to be my boyfriend for much longer," Haruka responded.

Aleu raised her eyebrows. "You mean you're going to break up with him?"

Haruka shook her head and a strange smile spread across her face. "No, I'm going to kill him."

"And I will help you hide the body!" Aleu chuckled along with everyone else.

Just then, a youth with brown hair in a short pony-tail, and grey eyes strutted into the front room with a wide and excited smile. It was the one on everyone's hit list. Koda himself.

"How is everyone?" He asked enthusiastically, but immediately regretted it as everyone sent him either a death glare or some kind of look that indicated a death threat. He tried again in sending them a smile, even though it was a weak one. "I can see everyone is bright and chirpy this morning." Once again, he failed in trying to cheer them up. Kayla was already softly punching her fist into her opposite palm, Kirara's angry look was enough to make him want to cower in the nearest corner, and Aleu's death glare was becoming more and more darker by the minute. It was Haruka, however, that finally spoke up.

"Just get to the point, will you?!" She shrieked, Aleu, Kayla and Mayu yelling 'yeah,' in agreement.

"Okay, okay," Koda said desperately, slightly taken back by Haruka's outburst. He took a deep breath, then said, "I got a message from Joo-Dee-"

"You already told us that!" Kayla snapped, interrupted him, her grey eyes staring daggers at him. "What's so important about some stupid message from some lady who's creepily happy and chirpy twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week?"

"I wasn't finished," Koda informed her. She only shrugged in reply. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted_." He cast a meaningfully agitated look at Kayla who merely shrugged again. "I received a message from Joo-Dee. And the message said that the Firelord requests our presence in his palace."

As he said the last part, everyone's death glares transformed into initial shock. Kayla's mouth dropped open gapping at him like a fish. Aleu glanced at everyone before speaking again. "Wh-what time does the invite say we have to be there?"

Koda opened his mouth to reply, but a certain old woman beat him to it. "At midday," Keira answered for him. Everyone's attention was immediately on her. Their shocked attention.

"H-how do you know?" Koda managed to stutter out, his eyes wide in shock.

Keira smiled pleasantly as if no one was shocked at all. "I had a little chat with a certain old man just yesterday."

Kirara raised her eyebrows at him. "Old man?" She thought for a moment. "Who could you know… wait, the Firelord is an old man." Then it hit her. "Do you… know the Firelord?"

Keira did nothing but merely nod at the woman's question. Everyone gasped in shock at her answer. They all exchanged shocked glances at each other, not sure whether to be shocked or angry at the old woman.

"How many secrets are you keeping from us, grandma?" Aleu asked after most of the shock had worn off.

"Oh, it's not a secret," she replied. She still had her pleasant smile on her face, even when everyone else was giving her a 'how could you keep a secret like that' look. "I hold have been obliged to tell you. You just never asked."

Aleu opened her mouth to reply, but realised she didn't have any words left to say about he subject at hand. She simply raised and lowered her shoulders and said, "Well, since the invite says we have to be there at midday, it gives us plenty of time to freshen up and choose the appropriate clothing."

"I can help with that," Haruka volunteered. Aleu nodded, accepting her friend's gesture.

"Right then," Aleu announced, clapping her hands. "Let's not waste any time, then."

* * *

Koda stood in the bathroom, the mirror in front of him reflecting his tanned face. The mirror, like the rest of the house, was embellished in a very pretty manner. The silver rim was decorated with fancy swirls and shaped into flowers, birds and other shapes he could not make out. Picking up the white soap, he dipped it into the past lukewarm water and rubbed it over the slight stubble on his chin. When he was satisfied with the thickness of the layer of soap on his chin, he picked up his knife, ready to shave his chin.

He then became aware of a pair of eyes watching him from the door. He trained his eyes to glance over, and saw young Mayu, Haruka's younger sister, watching him wide eyes wide in childlike curiosity.

"What are you doing, Koda?" She asked, her eyes widening a little more as they rested on the knife in his hand.

"I'm going to shave this off," he replied with a smile as he rubbed his chin.

A playful grin spread across the young girl's face. "Really?" She asked.

He only nodded. Almost immediately, the brown-haired ten-year-old quickly ran from the bathroom door yelling at the top of her lungs, "HARUKA! KODA'S SHAVING OFF HIS _FACE!_"

Koda smiled at the young girl's assumption, and using his knife, started to shave off the bits of stubble that were growing on his chin. He wasn't yet three quarters the way done when he became aware of another set of eyes watching him. A different person this time. He stopped and glanced towards the door again. Watching him was none other then Haruka herself. She smiled playfully as she found out she had been caught.

"What do you think?" He asked her, returning her playful smile and running his forefinger along his smooth chin. "Am I handsome enough?"

She blushed. "You will be when you have finished."

"True," he replied and went back to shaving the rest of the stubble on his chin.

"I have a question though," she said after a brief moment of silence.

"Mmhmm?" he asked not taking his mind off his task at hand.

"What colour do you prefer? Red or yellow?" She asked.

Koda thought for a moment, still shaving his chin, before coming to a conclusion. "Red, I suppose. What colour are you going in?"

Haruka looked away, not wanting to look at him in the eyes. "N-nothing…" she replied.

Koda stopped shaving his chin even though he still had a small fraction of stubble, and raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, that would cause a sensation, wouldn't it?"

Haruka smiled back, blushing also. "Actually, the reason why I won't be wearing anything... is because I am not going."

Koda stared at her, and placed the knife he was using to shave his chin on the table in front of him. With two fingers, he gently took hold of the base of her chin and guided her eyes back to his. She stepped inside the room sliding the door shut behind her.

"Why not?" He asked her, gently stroking her left cheek.

"Because I'm not invited," she replied.

Koda smiled. "You are coming," he told her. She looked at him, confused. He reached down and took hold of her hands, "as my guest."

Haruka's eyes widened upon hearing what he said. "Is that even allowed? The invitation didn't say you could invite guests."

Koda continued smiling, and lifted a hand and stroked her hair. "Well, if my grandmother was able to bend the rules without getting into trouble, so can I." Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Haruka returned his smile, and responded by placed her hands on his shoulders. "Okay, I'll go to the Palace as your guest," she said to him. They found themselves staring deep into each other's eyes. It was as if a force was working some strange kind of magic spell that prevented their gazes from straying from one another. Koda soon found himself leaning down slightly, and Haruka responding by leaning in. They were only a fraction away from one another when a high pitch giggle broke the spell. Glancing angrily toward the door, they saw three sets of highly amused eyes staring straight at them. Mayu's hand drifted toward her mouth, and Aleu and Kayla exchanged happy/teasing glances. In almost no time flat, they started giggling like monkeys.

"Wait until I tell mother!" Mayu announced to her older sister. Their laughter soon turned into shrill shrieks as they ran from a bar of white soap being aimed at them.

* * *

When midday was drawing near, five people, four young and one old, simultaneously emerged from a medium sized house looking very formal, but feeling quite nervous.

"Do I look okay?" The raven haired girl named Haruka asked, for the fifteenth time, the only male person in the group, Koda. She was wearing a red and gold gown made entirely out of Chinese silk. The boy mumbled out that she looked fine. He looked confident, but deep inside, he was just as nervous as she was. Haruka had chosen for him a tradition silk red robe to wear. He felt rather formal, but looks _can_ be deceiving.

One of the younger girls tried to lighten the mood a little. "Don't worry guys, we'll be fine." She, her grandmother, and the other girl her age, Kayla had each been given by Haruka, a different coloured silk Qipao. Aleu in blue, Keira in gold, and Kayla in pink. Aleu turned to her grandmother who was tagging along beside them.

"So how have you known the Firelord?" She asked her.

"For twenty years now," Keira replied.

Koda looked confused. "You've been here before?"

Aleu was about to scold her brother for being such an idiot when it then dawned on her that Koda hadn't been told anything about this. "Yes, grandma's been here before. She came here twenty years ago with mother to…" Aleu found she could not explain it. She sighed and turned to Keira. "Can you explain, please?"

Keira nodded. "I'll be obliged to." All the way to the entrance of the palace, Keira explained to Koda and the rest of the group about how she came to know the Firelord, and why she and her daughter (Aleu and Koda's mother) went with her. She even told them about Jin and why Yue looked so different to the rest of the people in the tribe. Koda listened, this time not announcing, "Boring!" after every sentence.

"So, Yue's really our half sister?" He said after Keira had finished talking.

"Yep," Aleu replied, as if she was expecting that statement.

Koda sent his sister a strange look. "Wait, you already knew?" He asked her. Aleu merely nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She raised and lowered her shoulders. "You never bothered asking."

Koda opened his mouth to say a snappy reply, but realised he had nothing. He only crossed his arms and scowled at the ground. Haruka did nothing but smile and roll her eyes.

The rest of the journey was ventured in silence. Not that they complained. Haruka lived a fair distance away from the palace, plus, they had never visited this part of the city before; Omashu was a very large place. The part of town they were entering obviously was for the rich people. All around them, men and woman dressed in expensive silk and hair in complicated looking styles walked here and there, either together or with friends. Most of the woman carried parasols with them and chattered away to their friends. Walking through this part of the city made the group feel rather awkward. Compared to the other people were dressed in their finest clothes, the group looked like hobos posing as rich people. It was fortunate no one gave them a second glance.

Soon, a large, magnificent looking building surrounded by a moat came into their view.

"Is that the palace?" Kayla asked staring at it.

"Yes, that's the place," Keira answered her.

"Well, let's not waste anytime," Aleu chimed in, "let's see if we can get in."

As they approached, they noticed the palace was surrounded by a large, thick, limestone wall. It was almost the size of the wall surrounding the town. A guard, dressed in red armour and a red and black helmet, appeared from the top. He was carrying a sharp looking spear. "Who are you? Identify yourself and your purpose here!" He called.

Keira stepped foreword. "I am Keira of the Water Tribe. My grandchildren and I are here on request of the Firelord!" she called in reply.

The guard nodded. "Very well." He turned his head and called, "open the wall!"

Suddenly, a rumbling sound filled the air as a gap started appearing in the wall in front of them slowly moving apart from one another. Even though they had seen something like this before, it was still a marvel to watch. When the gap in the wall was a few metres wide, a large block of earth shot out from the other side of the moat forming a kind of bridge. The party exchanged happy glances and stepped across the temporary bridge and reached the other side. Waiting for them was a woman who looked as if she was in her early thirties. She wore Earth Kingdom robes and she carried, what looked like, a list with her. It was Joo-Dee. Just, she didn't have her usual eerily happy smile with her. She wore a look that was anything but happy.

"Would you please step this way and tick off your name please," she instructed them. She sounded as if she was forcing a pleasant tone in her voice. Luckily, the group wasn't fooled, but they complied anyway. One by one, they stepped forward, ticked their name off using an ink brush Joo-Dee handed them, and stepped closer to the palace waiting for the others. When Koda had ticked his name off, Haruka followed him. Unfortunately, as she did, the guards stopped her by crossing their spears. "I am afraid your name is not on the list," Joo-Dee told her, the forced happy tone not leaving her voice.

Seeing she was in trouble, Koda immediately stepped over to her. He pulled the two spears apart and placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "I invited her as my guest," he informed Joo-Dee trying to cover the shakiness in his voice. The sharp point of those spears didn't look to friendly.

"I am afraid her name is not on the list," Joo-Dee repeated, sounding a little agitated.

"Please, she is my guest!" Koda begged this time. He didn't mean it to sound so desperate, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"I am afraid she is not on the list." Joo-Dee sounded like she was trying to control her rising temper.

"Please?" Koda begged, a weak smile crossing his face.

Joo-Dee was about to repeat her line, and planning to sound more agitated, when Keira decided to step in and back up her grandson. "I also invited her," she told Joo-Dee. "Please let her in."

Joo-Dee's eerily sunny smile clouded into a shadowy overcast. She sighed, as if trying her hardest to control her sanity. "Fine," she aid finally. "But if the Firelord id angered by this it was not my fault."

A triumphant grin spread across Koda's slightly scared face. He took hold of Haruka's hand and led her over to the rest of the group. They smiled at one another, chattering slightly until they were escorted in by two Earth Kingdom guards.

* * *

When the large, magnificent gold door that led into the palace was opened, the group was instantly met with a whirlwind of red, gold, green, brass and silver. As the guards escorted them to wherever the Firelord may be waiting for them, they glanced around at the statues, plants and whatever else was there.

Along the way, Aleu's blue eyes caught sight of a large, brass statue. She stopped walking to get a better look at it. It was twice that height of her and looked sort of like a lion, but it sat like a dog. The stake was staring straight ahead bearing his dangerous looking teeth. It was so ferocious looking, but Aleu could not help but keep staring at it. It was like that black monkey statue back on the pirate's ship. She continued to stare at it until Keira hurried back to her and pulled her back to the group by the forearm.

It wasn't long until they arrived at another double door. It wasn't as large as the entrance, in fact, it was much less then third its size, but it was tall enough for a grown man to walk through.

"The Firelord id waiting for you just through this door," one of the guars informed them. The other guard pushed the double door open and stepped aside to let the group of five through. When all five of them had stepped through, they realised they had been led to a beautiful garden. Pink plum blossom petals were blown around the garden like rain, and the air was filled with the radiant fragrance of the magnolia trees. On the surface of the large pond, pink and violet lotus flowers flouted among the lily pads, and surrounding the garden like the wall that surrounded the city, large bamboo stood firmly and strongly like a fence. Across the pond, sitting at a table on a covered stone platform, an old man about Keira's age knelt at a low table drinking from a small porcelain cup.

"Is that… him?" Haruka asked.

"You should know," Koda replied. "You live in this city."

Haruka shook her head. "Nobody has ever really seen the Firelord. He looks a lot shorter in person."

Keira had already started walking over to where the old man was sitting without anyone noticing. The young people hurried over to meet her. She was already crossing the white stone bridge. She cleared her throat when they had climbed the small flight of stares. He lifted his head and smiled when he recognised who it was. "Hello, Keira. You're earlier then I though you would be."

Keira returned his pleasant smile. "Likewise, Iroh. Long time, no see." She motioned towards the four young people, first indicating Aleu and Koda. "These two here are tow of my three grandchildren." Aleu and Koda smiled and waved. Then she gestured toward Kayla and Haruka, "and these are their friends. They waved also.

Iroh waved back. "Please, take a seat," he told them gesturing toward the empty spaces around the table. They noticed Iroh was kneeling on a cushion. Although they were a little unsure, they knelt anyway. Iroh handed them each a white porcelain cup. "Tea?" He asked. They all nodded and he poured in each cup a brownish liquid, not filling in to capacity.

"This garden is beautiful," Aleu commented taking a small sip of her hot drink. She bit back when the hot water nearly burned her tongue. She decided to blow on it before taking another sip.

"Thank you," Iroh replied chuckling slightly at Aleu's small mistake. "It is almost a replica of the garden back at the palace in the Middle Kingdom."

"Middle Kingdom?" Haruka asked, confused.

"It's another name for China," Keira told her.

"So," Iroh began. Everyone's attention was on him. "Your grandmother tells me you came here because your sister is sick."

"Sick and dying," Aleu added.

"And you think I may have the cure."

Aleu nodded. "Yes, is there a girl here named 'Hotaru'?"

Iroh's pleasant smile faded to a slightly grim look. "Yes," he said placing his cup down in front of him. "She is my granddaughter."

Aleu, on the other hand was happy beyond words. "That's great! We think she may be able to cure Yue!"

"Yue? That means 'moon'," Iroh replied, then got back on to the subject. "But how can a Firebender cure? I thought curing wounds was a purely Waterbending thing?"

"It is, but I just know your granddaughter will be able to help us," Aleu insisted.

Iroh leaned forward slight and rested his elbows on the wooden table. "And makes you think that?"

Aleu was about to tell him about 'The Gods speaking to her' when she decided against it. The reason now seemed to bizarre and crazy now, even to her. So, instead she said, "It's just a feeling. Like my intuition is telling me this."

"Sometimes intuition is right, but sometimes it's wrong," came a new voice. All six of them turned their heads to the direction it came from. Walking up the short flight of stairs were two teenagers. A boy who looked no older then eighteen, and a girl who looked at least seventeen.

Iroh regonised them straight away. "I would like you all to meet my grandson nd grandughter, Ryoushi and Hotaru."

As soon as they saw Ryoushi, Haruka, Kod, and Aleu gasped. "You're that guy from 'The Jade Dragon'!" They cried. The scar across his face was proof enough.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, that was me."

Haruka looked a little guilty, then she turned to Iroh. "Do you own the resturant in town 'The Jade Dragon'?" She asked sheepishly. He merely nodded in reply. Haruka slapped her forehead for her stupidity. "Mother is so going to rub this in my face when I get home."

Aleu norrowed her eyes at him. "You said your name was 'Kouga'."

"That is my name, my middle name," he replied.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she replied. She glanced at the girl standing next to him. It was obvious she was his younger sister, but she didn't look like him at all. She had black hair and her eyes were blue. Icy blue. The kind of icy blue that sent shivers down your spine. The kind that made her inner voice scream, 'Don't trust her! She's evil!' But Yue's life depended on this. So her inner voice had to shut up.

"Are you Hotaru?" Aleu asked the seventeen-year-old girl.

"That's me," she replied simply.

"Wow, that's really great," Aleu said. She paused for a brief moment, trying to find the words to say next. "The reason why my family and friends and I are here is because-"

"You want me to go back to the water Tribe with you so I can help your older sister, Yue get better, right?" Hotaru interrupted her.

Aleu found her mouth dropped open. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." She cast a look at everyone else. They too were gobbsmacked. "How did you know?"

It was Ryoushi to awnser questions now. "We overheard a lot of your conversation."

Aleu only nodded in reply, then turned her attention back to Hotaru. The icy blue in her eyes was enough to send shivers down her spine. "So, what do you say? Will you come with us?"

The older girl thought for a moment. "I'll think about it," she finally said.

Aleu looked worried. "How long will it take you to come up with a conclusion?"

"Why?"

"Well, Yue probably doesn't have a lot of time left before she..." her voice trailed off. She couldn't say it. It was to painful.

Hotaru sighed. "Fine, I'll have an anwser in the morning." She turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going, Hotaru?" Iroh called after her.

"To my room," she called back in reply. She left the garden. Ryoushi raised and lowered his shoulders, and joined everyone else at the table.

"I suppose you all will be staying here?" Iroh asked. Keira nodded, but Haruka looked slightly hurt.

"I thought you guys were staying at my place?" She asked in a small voice.

Iroh chuckled. "Don't worry, you can visit here anytime you like."

Haruka's face brightened. "Really?" Iroh's nod confirmed it was true.

A young maid that looked about Hotaru's age then arrived to take the tea untensils. Iroh turned to her. "Yuki, could you please show these guest to their rooms?" The maid nodded and motioned them to follow her.

"Thank you Iroh," Keira thanked him, then, along with the others, followed the young maid.

* * *

**This was quick update, Well, to me that is. Sorry if the ending seems rushed. I just wanted to finish this as soon a possible. Plus, I've got school tomorrow. Yay.**

**About the names in the narration (Italics) They names are all in Chinese (Mandarine). They are in Pinyin though. Pinyin is the name for the words when they are translated into the english alphabet. Unfortunatly, I cannot include the tone marks... "Shan" means coral, in the first (Straight) tone. "Shi li" simply means strength, 'shi' is pronounced with a rising tone, and 'li' is prnounced with a falling tone. "Li hai" means severe, strict, ferocious, or talented. 'Li' is falling tone, and 'hai' is also prnounced with a falling tone. Finally, "Tiao he" means harmonious or harmony. 'Tiao' is prnounced with a falling tone, and 'he' is a rising tone. With these tones, the Chinese language sounds very 'sing song' like. Isn't the Chinese language cool?**

**So, just be nice and drop a review. It'll make me happy... Okay, I get it that you don't care about that. Look, just review. Please?**

_**Tsukikage1213**_


	11. The Garden of Secluded Harmony

**Okay, when was the last time I updated this story…? I dunno. I don't remember. I don't remember much these days. No I'm not stupid! I'm just busy. I am a senior in high school. I'm fifteen by the way, and a New Zealander.**

**Now, what else should I say…? I can't think of anything. How about I just launch into the chapter? That ought to shut everyone up. I know, I hate it when my friends on this site take sixty years to update (Yes ThSamurai, I'm looking at you), but that often means the chapter is good quality. (Most of the time)**

**Okay, really. I'll launch the chapter. No one likes a chatterbox…**

Chapter Eleven

The Garden of Secluded Harmony

Aleu yawned deeply and stretched out her arms as she awoke to the pleasant sounds of the morning birds singing to greet the new morning. As she rubbed the rest of the sleep out of her eyes, she was met with the most beautiful and expensive looking surroundings. A large wardrobe, beautiful red tapestries, expensive looking rugs, and many healthy looking plants she could not name. She then realised she was sleeping in a four poster bed with silk and velvet sheets.

"I thought I was dreaming," she mused to herself. "But it appears I was not."

Then, the double door opened and a woman nearly a decade older then Aleu stepped through it. It became obvious to the fourteen-year-old Water Tribe girl that this woman was a maid. Her black hair was tied into a loose ponytail and her robe was plain blue cotton. She glanced in Aleu's direction and smiled pleasantly.

"Good morning, Miss Aleu," she greeted give a respectful bow.

"Um, good morning to you too…" Aleu replied not quite sure what to really say or do.

The maid stepped over to the large wardrobe and began rummaging through it. Curious, Aleu slipped out of her bed and walked over to the maid and the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

The maid stopped what she was doing and turned her head around to the young girl. "Oh, I'm just searching for something for you to wear," she replied and resumed her search as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"It's okay," Aleu said at once. "I can do this myself."

The maid stopped her vigorous search again and sent Aleu a surprised look. "What?"

It was Aleu's turn now to look surprised. "I said I can do this myself."

Aleu and the maid simply stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. The maid has been serving the Royal family since she was Aleu's age and never had anyone refused her help. Aleu on the other hand had learned from quite a young age that she had to be independent and grow up, mostly to help Yue take care of the young children of the Tribe. When most of their family had left to aid the Earth Kingdom in the Great War, not many people were left to take care of the children. That responsibility, unfortunately, fell to Yue and Aleu.

"Are you sure?" The reluctant young maid asked Aleu uncertainly.

"Yes," Aleu replied with a definite nod of her head. The maid nodded unsurely in reply and moved to leave the room. Aleu paused for a moment before opening her mouth again. "Wait!"

The maid stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the Water Tribe girl again.

"What's your name?" Aleu asked pleasantly.

The maid shifted her eyes unsurely. "Why do you want to know my name?"

"Oh, just because," she replied raising and lowering her shoulders.

The maid shifted her eyes unsurely again. She had never met someone so bright, chirpy and eager to chat as this young girl standing before her. With a sigh, she decided to go along with this. "It's Ping. Li Ping," she replied.

Aleu cocked her head to one side in confusion. "Your name is Li? I always thought Li was a boy's name?"

An amused smile spread across the young maid's face. "Actually, my given name is Ping. My surname is Li."

"But why 'Li Ping'? Why is your surname before your given name?" The Water Tribe girl sounded genuinely curious about this.

"It's a tradition for the Chinese to have their surnames before their given names," the maid apparently named Ping explained to the curious girl.

"Why?"

"I just told you, it's a tradition."

"Yeah, I heard that," Aleu replied. "But why is it a tradition?"

Ping opened her mouth to explain, but stopped herself. She though for a moment. Then she came to the only conclusion that she could think of. "I really don't know," she answered raising and lowering her shoulders.

"Oh well, thank you anyway," Aleu replied, smiling. Ping smiled back as if she was an old friend. She turned around again, she headed for the door. She was about to turn the handle when a thought occurred to her. She turned back to the girl who had already started searching the large wardrobe herself.

"I just remembered," Ping started. "Firelord Iroh has told me to inform you to meet him and your friends in the Garden of Secluded Harmony."

Aleu frowned in confusion. "The Garden of Secluded Harmony?"

Ping nodded. "He also informed me to lead you there, as you would not know the way yourself."

"Well, okay. Give me half an hour and I will be ready," Aleu instructed Ping. "I promise."

"Yes, Miss Aleu," Ping replied and promptly took her leave.

* * *

Sharply, half an hour later, Aleu stepped out of her grand room wearing a mauve coloured silk robe she had found among many other robes, qipao, and kimono all made of fine silk and varying in a wide variety of colours. But she had found the mauve robe she was wearing to be the most practical. She didn't want to look to fancy. It was just a normal day; just she was in the Fire Nation Palace.

She then noticed the maid she had just met, named Ping, was leaning against the wall opposite her room. When Ping noticed Aleu's presence, she smiled and gestured her to follow her. Ping led her down a series of corridors, down a winding flight of stairs, and down more hallways and corridors. The palace was large and unfamiliar through Aleu's eyes. Like a maze, or labyrinth, making Aleu feel slightly claustrophobic. Finally, Ping stopped at a double door that was slightly larger then the one that led into the garden Aleu had first entered. She had slight suspected that The Garden of Secluded Harmony was, in fact, the garden she had visited yesterday, but the door she was standing before made her doubt her theory.

Ping turned the door handle and pushed one of the double doors open. Immediately, light shone through, its radiant beams illuminating the dark corners of the long hallway. Aleu's eyes had adjusted to the slight darkness of the Palace, thus, she had to shield her eyes from the sudden morning rays.

"Come," Ping instructed Aleu gently. Squinting, Aleu complied politely. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that this garden was defiantly not the one she'd visited yesterday. This garden was most magnificent then the first. The magnolia scent was far stronger, and the pond in the middle of the large garden was far larger, and the lilies were not just pretty pink but in white also. The pads and flowers littered across the glittering surface like a beautiful carpet of pink, white and green. Just like in the first garden, the wind blew the peach and pink petals of the plum blossom tree like rain. A few landed among Aleu's brown tresses which she had let out and down.

As Ping and Aleu strolled through the garden, Aleu noticed a small pavilion, very small in fact, sitting up on a small hill. A neatly placed stone pathway led up to it.

"What is that?" Aleu asked Ping pointing to it. Through Aleu's prospective, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen. The roof was jade green, and the edges of the tiled roof curved and tilted up, as if pointing to the Heavens. Around it, the walls were painted red, and there was no door.

"That is a temple," Ping replied.

"It looks a bit to small to be a temple," Aleu replied doubtfully, glancing form the pavilion to Ping, then back to the building.

"It's not an ordinary temple," Ping told her.

Once again, a look of curiosity spread across her face like wild fire. "Then what kind of temple is it?"

Ping opened her mouth to explain, but she soon found she couldn't. How could she explain it to a child who clearly does not know a thing about the Chinese culture? Thinking over her options for a moment, she then thought of a seemingly perfect way for this girl to understand what she was trying to tell her.

"Follow me," Ping told the girl and started walking up the stone path that led to the temple.

* * *

The inside of the temple smelled strongly of incense and magnolia flowers. Looking around, she saw two sticks of incense burning on a hanging statue of a small golden Chinese dragon that was supported by a gold gong. The incense sticks were halfway burned.

Surveying her new surrounding again, she saw that the place was literally filled with tombstones. All smooth, and reflected her appearance. Across the tomb stones were Chinese characters. Aleu could read them all fluently.

"We pray to our ancestors," Ping explained. Aleu turned her head to listen. "We sometimes pray for luck, or for normal things like, more rain or less rain."

"Do you pray here?" Aleu asked.

Ping shook her head. "No. My family's temple is back in the Middle Kingdom."

"Then how do you pray to them?"

"I don't pray," Ping replied. "I wish them well, and for my family's safety."

"Then who prays in here?" Aleu continued asking her many questions.

"The Firelord does," Ping provided her with the answer.

"Do Ryoushi and Hotaru pray here as well?" Aleu asked. "I'm sure they have family tomb stones here."

"They do, but they do not pray for them here," Ping explained.

"Why?" Aleu questioned her.

She bent down to her knees and lightly took Aleu's shoulders. "Because…" Ping started. Her voice trailed off as she searched her mind for the rights words to explain it. She herself didn't really know, but she would try her best to explain it to the best of her ability. "Because… Ryoushi and Hotaru are more Japanese then Chinese."

From the look Aleu wore after hearing this, it became clear to Ping that Aleu didn't understand a word of what she had just said. Unfortunately for Aleu, Ping didn't know how to explain it any more simply or easily. She simply shook her head pulled herself back to her feet.

"Let's go and find everyone else," Ping suggested, and with that, they departed the incense scented temple and into the Garden of Secluded harmony once more.

* * *

Locating Iroh and the rest of the group turned out to be a rather easier task then Aleu first anticipated. The garden was so full of trees and flowers, that it seemed more of a maze the palace itself. When she and Ping were not so far away from them, music could suddenly be heard. Ping smiled and told Aleu that it was Iroh. No doubt about it at all. All they made to do was follow the sound of the music and they would find where Iroh and the rest of the party were hiding.

They found Iroh and the rest of the group kneeling around a low table in a pavilion surrounded by a shallow moat-like pool. Iroh was holding a sort of lute like instrument, and he was playing it, gracefully strumming the strings. As he did, they made a beautiful, haunting sound that seemed to flout around the garden like a cloud. Aleu listened with both her ears, trying to carve the sound in her memory forever. She was slightly disappointed when he stopped playing his instrument. Gently, he placed the instrument beside himself. When the group noticed the girl and the maid, they smiled and gestured for them to join them.

"That was very wonderful playing, Firelord Iroh," Aleu complemented his playing as she took a seat next to Koda.

"Thank you, Aleu," he replied smiling to her as if she was his own daughter.

Aleu took this as an opportunity to see who else was there. Of course, Koda, Kayla, and Keira were there, even Haruka, who was also sitting next to Koda. She also saw Ryoushi who had chosen to sit right of his Grandfather. The only one who wasn't there was the seventeen-year-old with the creepy blue eyes…

"Where is cre-I mean, Hotaru?" Aleu asked quickly recovering from the other thing she was going to say. She didn't want to offend them in any way.

For some reason no one else but two certain people could explain, Ryoushi and Iroh exchanged slightly worried glances.

"She's…" Iroh started.

"Sleeping in!" Ryoushi finished quickly, interrupting his Grandfather's thinking, but he didn't seem offended in the slightest way.

"Yes," he said, going along with his grandson. "She is sleeping in."

Everyone else just raised their eyebrows at each other. Iroh lifted his green, porcelain teapot.

"Tea?" He offered. They all nodded their heads happily and held out their small, porcelain teacups, and Iroh poured the steaming, greenish liquid into them.

"I wouldn't mind some myself," a slightly familiar, yet a hint sinister, voice spoke up from behind the group. Turning their heads to the direction in which the voice came. It was none other then Hotaru herself. Not caring that she was receiving a few slightly apprehensive looks, she took a seat left of her grandfather, Iroh.

"So how is everyone this morning?" She asked them sweetly.

"Fine, I guess," Kayla replied for everyone rubbing the back of her neck apprehensively, glancing in the other direction.

"That's grand," Hotaru replied pouring a cup of tea herself. "What do you think of the rooms here in the palace? Grand, no?" She then took a large swig at the steaming hot liquid, not seeming to notice how hot the tea really was, draining half of it already. Aleu took the same sip, and instantly bit back as the boiling tea scolded her tongue. Even though she could not see it, she knew that this girl was laughing at her attempt.

"So, Hotaru?" Aleu started. The girl is question lifted her head to show she had her attention. "Have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" Hotaru asked taking another carefree sip of her tea.

Aleu felt a pang of dismay flicker through her. To think she'd given her the benefit of the doubt.

"You know," Aleu insisted. "My big sister, the illness, and you agreeing to come back to the Tribe with us?"

"Ooooh, riiight," Hotaru said, as if the memory had once been completely forgotten.

"Well? What's your conclusion?" Aleu asked, trying not to sound to desperate for her answer.

Hotaru paused for a few moments, and a slightly lewd smile spread across her face. "I will."

It took nearly all of Aleu's will power to not cry out loud in celebration. Instead, she let a triumphant smile conquer her features, and sent her older brother a, 'I told you so,' look, in which he sent an, 'shut up you little brat,' look in reply. Haruka glanced at the two and rolled her eyes.

"On one condition," Hotaru spoke up again. Aleu felt every little feeling of triumphant drain from her, like the soil soaking up the rain after a summer shower.

"A-and what would that be?" Aleu asked, trying to sound as confident as possible about whatever may come her way. She tried to cover up her slight stutter with a content smile. Too bad she felt, and looked, anything but brave.

"If you can defeat me in a little duel we Fire Nationers like to call… an Agni Kai," she concluded.

Iroh and Ryoushi, who had throughout the whole discussion had made their apprehensive feeling known by worried looks, exchanged the most worried glances Aleu had seen. But unlike them, she looked genuinely curious rather then scared.

"An Agni Kai?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. "What is that?"

"It's the name given to a duel between two Benders," Hotaru replied.

Aleu seemed taken back by the Fire Nation princesses reply. "How did you know I was a Waterbender?"

"One, you carry a skin of water with you that looks a little to big for a human travelling, and two, it's a natural instinct for someone like me who's been trained from birth to Firebend," Hotaru replied rather professionally. Aleu found she couldn't reply. Mostly because she didn't know what to say, but Ryoushi did.

"Hotaru, an Agni Kai is supposed to be a duel between _Firebenders_, not a Waterbender and a Firebender," he explained to her. "Besides, she has an advantage over you. Water quenches fire."

Hotaru nodded at his statement. "True, true. But it has been a while since I have been given a proper challenge." She turned her attention from her older brother, and back to the Water Tribe girl sitting nor to far away from her. "So, what do you say? Fight me?"

Aleu gulped, and turned to her family and two friends for help. They didn't know whether this 'Agni Kai' was a good way to settle an agreement. They simply sent her encouraging looks, but deep down, they felt troubled and doubtful. In then end, Aleu simply nodded her head.

"Then it's settled," Hotaru concluded, standing up from her kneeling position. "I'll go and make the arrangements." And with that, she turned around and left the seating area to go and do as she said she would.

It took Aleu two chances to catch Iroh and Ryoushi's serious faces.

"I suggest you go and train yourself to the bone," Ryoushi instructed to her, adopting a serious no-nonsense frown.

* * *

Aleu gazed at the lily and lotus covered water before her. It was after lunch and, taking Ryoushi's advice to heart, she decided now was a good time to start on a little Waterbending training, which was well overdue. But to her defence, constant travelling and other duties took up a lot of her time. So it wasn't all her fault.

Imagining a field of flowers, and trying to breathe appropriately, she focused entirely on her _qi_. She then focused on her target, the water in the pond. And then, with not much trouble, a stream of water rose from the surface and flouted over to hover above her flattened out palms. She smiled triumphantly at her work with utter pride.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do a lot more then that to defeat my sister," she heard a young male say. Brief familiarity rushed over her. She turned to where the voice may have come from and then saw that it was Ryoushi himself. She smiled politely to him and greeted with him a casual, 'hello.'

"What did you mean?" She then asked him.

"Pardon?" He replied, frowning slightly in confusion.

"What did you mean by, 'I'll need to do more to defeat you sister'?" Aleu told him, quoting him also.

"My sister is one of the most powerful Firebenders in the whole Fire Nation," Ryoushi explained to her. "When she was just an infant, my fathers brother, our uncle, sent her to a special academy that trained gifted Firebenders. They trained them day and night, giving any discipline necessary to make them fierce and merciless in battle."

Aleu felt as if she had been slugged in the gut. She mentally kicked herself for agreeing to this 'Agni Kai.' What if she was killed? What would her family say? And worst of all, what would become of her sister, Yue? Surly she wouldn't live if that happened. But that had been the point of no return. They only thing Aleu knew she could do was train herself until she fainted from exhaustion. Now, not only was Yue's life of the line, so was hers.

"Right, all I need to train are some Waterbending scrolls…" Aleu mused to herself.

"Like these?" She heard Ryoushi say. She turned to him to ask him what the heck he was talking about when she saw at least three different, light blue scrolls with the symbol of the Water Tribe etched on them, being held out to her.

Almost immediately, she grabbed them one by one to make sure they were the real deal. All three had genuine Chinese characters written on them, and pictures of a person Bending water. They were, without a doubt, the real deal.

"Where did you get these?" She asked him, wide eyed.

"Your grandmother gave them to my grandfather years ago," he told her. "They were a gift."

Aleu gazed at the crystal blue coloured scrolls with longing. "Wow, thank you," she thanked him. Then, she saw him turn away, and begin to make his way back to the palace.

"Wait!" She called to him. He turned around upon hearing her call. "I could use your help."

He nodded, smiling. "What can I do?"

The Water Tribe girl picked up one of the Waterbending scrolls and opened it. She handed in to him, the scrolls still open. "Hold it for me so I can see," she instructed him.

He sighed reluctantly, but nevertheless, he agreed to do so.

But Aleu, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the reluctance in his sigh. "That's great, thanks," she said to him. "Now stand over there," she instructed him, pointing toward a nearby tree.

"Okay," he sighed and moved to where she was pointing. "Is this okay?"

Aleu thought for a moment, surveying the scene before her carefully as it was a beautiful portrait. "A little to the left," she commanded.

He moved, and Aleu's hands dropped hopelessly, and she gave him a look of clear annoyance. "The _other_ left." Giving her a stony glare, he moved in the proper direction.

"Stop!" Aleu ordered, clapping her hands together happily. "That is perfect."

Ryoushi was relieved she didn't see the glare he gave her.

Using the three scrolls they had, Aleu practised her Bending of water over and over again. She was now practising new moves that were both defence and attack. She even decided to practise the moves she already knew, just to check that she hadn't forgotten how to do them. She continued to train herself until she felt tired and worn out, and until Ryoushi started complaining that his arms were getting sore. They sat down on the grass.

"How old are you?" Aleu asked out of the blue.

"Eighteen," he replied, an amused smile spreading across his face.

"You're four years older then me," Aleu replied, "and only a year older then my sister."

"You're sister?"

"Yeah, my big sister," Aleu replied. "She's seventeen. You would totally like her. Tell you what, when she gets better, I'll take her here and you can meet her. Her name is Yue. It means 'moon' in Chinese."

Ryoushi chuckled. "Are you setting me up with her?"

Aleu nodded immediately. "You're too old for me, so Yue can have you. Don't worry if you think she's ugly, because she isn't. She's beautiful."

Ryoushi's amused smile did not escape his face. "Really?"

Aleu nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I wouldn't lie about something like that." Aleu was prepared to go into more detail when voices cut her off. Familiar voices. "It's my brother, and Haruka, his girlfriend."

Aleu stood up and watched them from behind the tree Ryoushi had been standing underneath when he was, rather reluctantly, holding the scroll for her to see.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Spying on them," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh."

* * *

With Haruka, Koda wandered through the Garden of Secluded Harmony in a sort of, carefree, manner. He'd moaned earlier that the palace was boring and that there was nothing for him to do. He was glad that at least Haruka was there. At least she was someone he could talk to, and she didn't think much less of him. Or so he assumed.

"Ah, I love gardens," Haruka said taking in a long sniff of the magnolia scented air that surrounded them like a thick, invisible mist. "Don't you, Koda?"

"Hhm?" He replied as he had not really been listening to her. She frowned, but repeated her question. "Oh yeah, me to," he replied carefully. Haruka only sighed, but didn't question him further.

They continued their walk around the garden until they reached the large, lily and lotus covered pond, and sat down among the blades of grass and wild daisies.

"You know, Koda," Haruka's voice sounded after a long moment of silence. "You haven't really told me much about your home."

"My home?" Koda asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, your home," Haruka replied in an obvious tone. "Back at the Water Tribe?"

"Oh yeah," Koda said smiling sheepishly at his little mistake. He then tried to think of a way to tell Haruka about his home other then the fact that it was just really snow and ice. "Well…" he started. "… It's snow and ice…"

Haruka smiled and chuckled. "True."

"And…" he stopped to think. Haruka started to feel, and look, impatient. "Every time my father went out to fish for food, before he died fighting in the war, he would take all three of us, Aleu, Yue and I, with him. Yue would always catch the most fish because she's a Waterbender. Afterwards, when the fish were cooked, he'd always give us the biggest cooked fish, and we would share them amongst us." He smiled at those memories. They seemed like they happened only yesterday, even though it had been a few years since they did things as a trio. "Those were good times."

Haruka's smiled turned slightly sympathetic. "What happened?"

"Well, as we grew older, we started to grow apart. Yue and Aleu went off to be Waterbenders, and I just grew up I suppose. Dad and I were the only ones who went out fishing. We'd often see Master Pakku training Yue and Aleu watching them. Pakku wouldn't train her."

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"Because she was a girl."

Haruka frowned. "That's sexist."

Koda raised and lowered his shoulders. "That's just the way things were. There's nothing I can do about it."

Haruka nodded her head in agreement. "I suppose. But at least you don't have the same opinion anymore, right?"

"O-of course!" Koda replied a little too quickly, but Haruka didn't seem to mind, or notice. She stood up. "Carry on our walk?"

Koda smiled and lifted himself to his feet. "Of course." He took her hand, and they walked on through the magnolia perfumed atmosphere.

* * *

Aleu frowned in both disappointment and anger as she watched the couple she had been spying on walk off hand-in-hand.

"Well that sucked," she commented in disappointment.

"Why?" Ryoushi asked in confusion.

"Because there was no good blackmail material," she replied in an obvious tone-of-voice.

"Isn't spying wrong?"

A mischievous smile crept across Aleu's face. "Not when the victim is your older brother."

Ryoushi was about to voice his shock and confusion, but Aleu was already running away, and to her room in the palace, taking the three Waterbending scrolls with her.

* * *

In another area within the palace grounds, fireballs, and intense, blue flamethrowers were being hurled and shot across the stone training ground, hitting poor, unfortunate trainers who happened to be in their path way. A seventeen year old girl brushed away long, indigo tresses that fell in front of her face. Picking up a damp cloth, she dabbed her sweating face with it.

Hotaru smiled to herself, as an idea suddenly hit her. She decided she was ready to try it. Conduct lightening. It was an ability that only a few Firebenders could pull off, and Hotaru believed she was one of them. She glanced at two old women sitting between her special, comfortable, red armchair. She gave them a signalling smile, letting them know what she was about to try and pull off.

Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on her stance, and her _qi_. Then, with an elegant and vicious motion of grace, sparks of electricity formed at her fingertips, then formed into blue lightening. It shot from her fingers, and hit the palace wall leaving behind a black scorch mark. It hadn't been a very powerful shot. Fortunately for the wall

"Good," one of the two wise, old women commented on Hotaru's performance. "Nearly perfect."

"Nearly. Isn't… GOOD ENOUGH!" Hotaru raged. In her utter rage, she fired and flare of blue fire at a poor guard who happened to be walking by. He burned to ashes in no time flat.

The other aged woman smiled at her reaction. "That is what you should be aiming for," she told the temperamental seventeen-year-old. The same girl only smiled as her visions of what was to come flashed in her mind.

* * *

**Now, that concludes this chapter.**

**I got the idea to name the chapter that (The garden of Secluded harmony) from one of my favourite books. "Dragonkeeper". Set in Ancient China (Han Dynasty) and is about a nameless Chinese slave girl who travels across China with an aged dragon and a mysterious stone. It's quite a large book (Over four hundred pages) but it's a really good read. I assure you.**

**Before I forget to mention. "Ryoushi" means hunter or warrior in Japanese, and "Hotaru" means firefly. I give a big thanks to the two Japanese exchange students in my class for telling me the meaning of those names. I'm not sure what "Ping" means in Chinese. I read somewhere that it meant "vase" but I also read somewhere else that it meant "duckweed". Maybe it's the tones again... Ah, you guys wouldn't understand if I told you about the tones in the Chinese language.**

**Okay, all you have to do now is review. I don't think I have to tell you how. I'm sure most of you know how to review. But if you really don't well… work it out for yourselves.**

**Zai Jian!**

_**Tsukikage1213**_


	12. The Agni Kai: Pt 1

**Wow, how long has it been since I last updated this story? Apparently a month according to the site. But we all know not to trust this site very well. It's only just getting over a back up of mail. This site can really be annoying, eh?**

**Anyway, here is the long overdue next chapter. It's very short, well to my standards. I usually write, like ten pages. Sometimes more if I'm in the mood. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it all the same. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

The Agni Kai: Pt One

With a fluidic movement of grace, Aleu picked up a stream of water from the large, aquamarine pond and let it hover just above her hands before letting it whip through the air and back into the pond. She smiled, satisfied with her work. She was so caught up in her own privet praise that she failed to notice a certain eighteen-year-old prince slowly step closer up behind her.

"Getting in some practise, I see," he said with his usual good morning smile.

His sudden voice startled Aleu, but all the same, she turned around and returned his smile. He was quite handsome now that she really thought of it, but he was eighteen and she was only fourteen. And not only that, he was also a prince. He was too old for her and she knew it. At least Yue would be lucky to have him. She was seventeen after all, only a year younger then him. "Yeah, I am. And good morning to you to," she replied.

His smile then faded. "I have been watching to practise for a while now and…" his voice trailed off.

"And what?" The Water Tribe asked, anxious to hear the rest.

He trained his eyes away from her before he continued with his statement. "Well… my sister is a lot more powerful then you."

"Okay then," Aleu replied raising and lowering her shoulders. "I will just have to keep practising so I can at least try and defeat her fairly." She turned from him and back to the pond so she could continue her Waterbending practice.

Ryoushi bit his bottom lip as he thought for a moment. "Come with me," he told her sternly gesture her to follow with his hand.

The girl looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"You will see."

* * *

The sound of footsteps bounced off the walls of a narrow, winding flight of stairs. Like the walls, the stairs were a dark colour. Just, the walls were a deep, wine red colour and the stairs were dark grey.

The owner of the footsteps turned out to belong to two people, a young girl and a young man. Both the two had dark brown hair, but, while the young girl had bright blue eyes, the young mans were, like his hair, dark brown.

"Hey, Ryoushi?" The young girl began. "Where are you taking me?"

"You will see, Aleu," the young man repeated with a strange smile. The young named Aleu just rolled her eyes, but kept following along behind all the same.

Then, to the girl's relief as she hated the continuous odyssey of climbing the stairs turned to be, the reached the top of the stairs and, hopefully, the tower. Ryoushi bowed traditionally to the two Fire Nation solders guarding some kind of room. They returned the bow and parted their spears granting the two entrance to the room. They entered and Aleu found herself in some kind of room the resembled a sort of very top floor of a lighthouse. It reminded her very much of the tower back at the Water Tribe. Then, some kind of red/orange glow captured her attention and moved her gaze to the very centre of the room. She found herself gazing at some kind of glowing sphere. A metal fence surrounded it and it seemed to be flouting on air.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ryoushi mused suddenly. Aleu jumped as his voice suddenly sounded next her. She didn't expect that!

"What is it?" Aleu asked. She found she couldn't tear her gaze from it.

"That," Ryoushi replied pointing to it, "is that Sun Crystal." He caught Aleu's curious look. "It's the source of every Firebenders power."

"It's… incredible…" she mused quietly not able to tear her gaze from it at all.

Ryoushi smiled at Aleu as if she was his younger sister and Hotaru wasn't. He expected her reaction to such a thing. "Does the Water Tribe have something like this?" He asked her.

Aleu raised and lowered her shoulders. "I do not know. We do have a tower like this, but nobody knows what's atop it. No one is allowed inside."

Ryoushi gazed at her with confusion. "Why not?" Aleu's only reply was another raised and lowered shoulders. Ryoushi decided it was best not question this subject any further. "You know," he began changing the current subject, "there is a legend on these things." He pointed at the glowing sphere of power. "Apparently, there are four of them. One for each Nation. In the beginning, there were four people. Each one was a bender of each element. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. They were each given a crystal that gave them the power to create their nation and keep the world in peace. But there were downsides as well. The Crystals held such power, that it was easy to be corrupted by them. The Firebenders were easily corrupted. He wanted more power, more land…" Ryoushi's voice trailed off. "Any way, they also say that when they died, their spirits were reincarnated into another person's body. And it seems like your older sister is the reincarnation of Shan."

Aleu, who had been very enthralled by his story, suddenly snapped out of her trance. And her anxious look transfigured into confusion. "Shan?"

"She was the name of the very first Waterbender, and the first bearer of the Moon Crystal," Ryoushi explained to her as if she were his student.

Aleu smiled as she worked it all out in her head. "I guess that is what is at the very top of the tower. The Moon Crystal. I guess that makes that tower the Moon Tower, since this is the Sun Tower."

Ryoushi smiled at her logical answer.

"But there is one thing I would like to know," Aleu said as her smile was replaced by a serious face. "Why did you bring here? I doubt it was just to give me a history lesson."

Ryoushi turned back to the Sun Crystal before them. "I brought you here so you could see that Hotaru is not invincible. She may be powerful, but nobody is invincible. She, like everybody and everything, has their limits and weakness."

Aleu thought about what he said. "And what would be Hotaru's weakness be?"

Ryoushi chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair. "You will figure that out when you duel her."

"I'll be to busy dodging fireballs to try and find what makes her scream," Aleu replied with slight sarcasm.

Ryoushi chuckled again as if she made a funny joke. "Don't doubt yourself. Just do your best."

Aleu allowed a smile to creep across her face. She finally realised what Ryoushi was trying to tell her, and she was very grateful for it to. "Thanks," she thanked. "I will try, and win, for Yue's sake, and mine."

They laughed like old friends as they left the room and descended down the stairs. "Did you know that the Moon Tower is made entirely out of solid, unbreakable crystals?" Aleu's voice echoed as they descended lower and lower down the narrow, winding stairs.

* * *

North Pole

An old man carefully placed a warm, damp cloth on a young woman's forehead. She was sweating and burning faster then wildfire. Another woman, almost a decade older the sick girl sat by her side with a mask over her mouth. She was gripping the young woman's hand. Not tightly, but firmly and protectively.

"Isn't there anything you can do to buy her more time?" She begged from behind the face mask to the old man who turned out to be the Tribe doctor.

He shook his head as he packed up his bag. "We just have to hope the Aleu and her friends will return home soon."

The woman wiped away a stray tear as she let do of her hand and followed the doctor out of the wooden hut. She pulled the face mask off. "My sister would be so livid with me. How could I let such a thing happen to her eldest daughter? She entrusted both our mother and I with that task." The woman could no longer hold back her tears.

The old man looked at her sympathetically. He took her shoulders to steady her. "Kairi, Kairi…" he repeated to her. She looked back at him with wet, teary eyes. "You have not failed your sister. I am sure she is very proud of what you and your mother have to keep the children safe." He handed her a cloth to wipe her eyes with. "But you cannot stop the destinies Mother Earth has laid out for us all. I am sure that this is meant to be, and also that Aleu would return and Yue would be all better."

Kairi wiped her eyes and gave him a more-then-happy smile. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded and began to take his leave. He then stopped, paused, and turned back to her. "I am sure Namine is very proud of you."

* * *

"-And this is the duelling area," Ryoushi told Aleu. He had led her to a large, open hall. It had step-like seats so spectators could watch, and in the very middle was a raised platform surrounded by a small moat of water. Ryoushi caught her gazing at it. "We had that added in because we guessed you were not at the making-water-appear-out-of-air stage yet."

Aleu shook her head. "No I am not." She gazed down at the tiled floor. "But Yue is."

"You will do fine," he reassured her.

Aleu nodded and seemed to cheer up a little. "So, how does this Agni Kai thing work?"

Ryoushi nodded and smiled. "I am glad you finally asked. Well," He thought for a moment before explaining the basic rules. "Basically, it's just a duel between Benders. You have to fight using purely your elemental power. No hand to hand combat is allowed. Traditionally, it was only to Firebenders, but now I suppose we are allowed to bend the rules slightly. You have to knock your opponent out off the platform to win a round. The best two-out-of-three wins.

"Or three-out-of-three," Aleu pointed out.

"I wouldn't get to cocky," Ryoushi shot back bluntly. Aleu looked slightly put off but, even if he noticed, he ignored it.

"So basically, I have to try and knock your creepy younger sister off the platform using purely my Waterbending to win a round and then I'll be one step closer to curing my older sister?"

Ryoushi blinked, gob smacked that she managed to say all the in one breath. "Yes, that is pretty much it."

The Water Tribe girl raised and lowered her shoulders. "Seems easy enough."

Ryoushi shook his head at her claim. "I told you before; it is best not to be too determined. You don't know what kind of tricks Hotaru may have up her sleeve."

Aleu only smiled in her usual childlike, carefree way. "But it was you who told me that she is not invincible. Besides, I know that I shouldn't underestimate her, but it is also best not to underestimate me." She folded her arms. "Also, it is best to not underestimate me. I am stronger then I look, you know."

The young man gazed at the girl with utmost surprise. He then realised that she may the one that may have what it take to defeat Hotaru. The only thing this girl wanted more then anything was to see her older sister cured and well again. She didn't travel this far to herself. It was all for Yue.

He gave Aleu another smile. A genuine smile this time. "I know. And I understand."

"So…" Aleu began. "When is this Agni Kai going to be?"

"Tomorrow," he replied simply.

Aleu's eyes widened in shock at his statement. "Tomorrow?!" She exclaimed in shock. "I better get practising!" And before Ryoushi could stop her, she had rushed past him and headed back to the Garden to train.

* * *

Not far away from where Aleu was training her Waterbending, a certain indigo-haired Fire Nation princess was training as well. Just, she had her own training arena. She demanded for it to be in the open air and be made of stone. She said that the open air made her feel more… relaxed, and the stone was so she could not burn the palace down. On two chairs, two old women watched and observed her performance. They were her teachers.

The seventeen-year-old princess fired flame after flame at the brave Fire Nation solders who willingly volunteered to help the princess train for her upcoming duel. They apprehensive though, as they had heard the news about the unfortunate solder that had just happened to be in the princesses firing range and had been burned to ashes. But this time, she had promised to try and control her temper. The solders knew well enough not to trust her on those kinds of things.

Hotaru smoothly dodged an incoming flamethrower by leaping to her right and landed on one knee and her gaze on the ground. She glanced up at the solder that had fired that flamethrower at her. His determined expression immediately when he caught the fire in the Firebending princesses' eyes. Fire daggers formed from her hands. The solder stepped back a step, his mouth hanging open in fright. Wasting no time at all, the princess skilfully leapt at him with an angry wildcat sound. Quickly, the solder drew his sword to block those flame-shaped daggers, but the blade melted on contact with the supernatural weapon.

He dropped the useless weapon and fell to his knees begging to be spared. "Please, your highness… I beg of you…"

A disgusted scowl was the only reply he received. "Pathetic." She raised her flaming dagger high above the soldiers head. The other soldiers could clearly hear his whimpering, but they couldn't do anything. They just stood and watched with disgusted horror. The flaming weapon shone as the light touched it…

"Hotaru!" The call of her name broke her concentration and the flaming weapon vanished into a puff of smoke. Agitated, she spun on her heel to see her grandfather rush over to her with a royally pissed expression on his face. "Hotaru, what is wrong with you?!" He demanded.

The Firebending princess placed a finger below her cheek and pretended to be deep in thought. "Oh, I don't know… practising my Bending for little match against the Water Tribe girl tomorrow…"

Iroh sent his granddaughter a not-so-convinced look. "You cannot fool me, Hotaru! I saw what you were about to do to the poor man!" He turned to the soldier. "You can go." The soldier quickly left before Hotaru could do anything to stop him.

The same young woman rolled her eyes at her grandfathers concerns. "It baffles me why you even care about these men. To me, they're just incompetent worms." She ignored the looks she was getting from the very soldiers she was referring to.

"Well, they are my soldiers, not Hotaru's!" Iroh scolded back. But those words failed to heed the Fire Nation princess as she had already started to head off to her room.

* * *

The next morning

Aleu woke up dreading the certain event that was going to take place for her sometime that day. The Agni Kai. She found herself shivering at the very thought of it. She found a blue robe already set out for her over a chair. She quickly changed into it, and hurried down to the Garden of Secluded harmony where everyone else had gathered for breakfast. Personally, they all found the garden to be the best place to eat breakfast and lunch. Even Iroh found the large hall to be to stuffy for his taste.

She made her way to the pavilion where she and the others had sat when they met Iroh for the first time. When the Water Tribe finally found it, she saw that she was the last person to arrive. (Save Hotaru, but nobody really expected her to join them). Aleu saw that a seat had been saved for her, right next to Kayla. A bowl of rice and other foods she could not name were already there waiting for her to indulge on. Quite flattered, she knelt with the rest of them.

Kayla was the first to notice Aleu's presence. "Look who finally decided to wake up!" She announced, raising an eyebrow. "Up half the night preparing?"

Haruka came to Aleu's rescue. "Leave her alone, Kayla. Aleu needed her sleep." She turned to Aleu. "Right?"

"I guess," she replied raising and lowering her shoulders. Picking up her chopsticks, she started to partake in her morning meal. "So, when is my match?" She asked after she swallowed.

"It's scheduled for midday," Ryoushi replied. "That should give you enough time to warm up, right?" He took a sip of his tea after he spoke.

"I guess," Aleu repeated. Truthfully, she was dreading the very match itself. She knew Hotaru was going to be nearly impossible to defeat. Being trained from birth really made Aleu reflect on how slack she had been. But travelling around probably had its advantages of her growth in power. She learnt as she went. And besides, it's like what Ryoushi had told her yesterday. Hotaru isn't invincible, right?

Aleu glanced down at her half-empty bowl of rice. In all truth, she didn't feel all that hungry at all. She stood up to excuse herself. "Listen, I'm… going to practise."

* * *

Midday came all too quickly for the fourteen-year-old Water Tribe girl. She mentally cursed the Gods for speeding up time like this. Once again she was having thoughts of simply quitting and going home. But, her older sister's life was one that line and if she just simply quits like this, there will be nothing left that could save Yue's life. The things she did for love.

"So," her older brother, Koda began as all five of them walked down the long, tiled corridor which led to the arena. "Are you excited?" It earned him a slap up the side of this head from his partner, Haruka. "Ow!" He cried as he rubbed the spot where she had hit him. "That hurt."

She simply raised and lowered her shoulders. "You asked for it."

Aleu rolled her eyes. It amazed her how those two managed to stay together. They could not have been anymore different. Haruka was strong, confident and very much a no-nonsense girl while Koda was goofy, over confident, and had the gift of the gab. Those slaps up the side of the head from Haruka seemed to be becoming a lot more common.

The carried on talking while walking down the corridor. It seemed more like a labyrinth then just a corridor. The only thing that lit the place was burning torches and they only lit up a small patch of darkness. Aleu couldn't help the small feeling of claustrophobia creep through her again. 'Maybe I am just going mad,' she though to herself.

Finally, they saw sunlight at the end of the tunnel. They also saw an Earth Kingdom guard wearing the signature uniform and holding a spear standing there waiting for them. He told them that only Aleu was allowed past this point. The other had to turn left and take their assigned seats, which happened to be in the same balcony as the Firelord.

"Good luck, Aly," Kayla told her and gave her a warm hug. Aleu secretly frowned. Kayla had never called her that. Nobody ever had.

"We'll be cheering you on," Haruka added also giving the Water Tribe girl a warm hug. It seemed rather ironic to her. Haruka never really hugged anyone, besides her family and Koda. She only ever bowed to anyone else.

"Yeah me to," Koda also added. He reached over; about to ruffle his sister's hair, but Aleu stopped him.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," she seethed through clinched teeth. Koda bit back and followed behind Kayla and Haruka who had already left to find their seats. The only one left was her grandmother, Keira.

The old woman swept her into a protective embrace. She held the girl to tightly, it was as if she would never let her go. "You can win this," she whispered. "Just keep dodging her attacks. She'll eventually grow tired."

The young girl let go. "Bending is mostly mental. It is very hard to grow physically tired."

The old woman sighed. As if she had failed in trying to cheer her granddaughter up. "Well," she began. She paused as if she was trying to find the right words to say. "Just do the best you can. We will be very proud of you all the same."

Aleu smiled at her grandmother's reply. She turned around and started to head out to the arena when she stopped as something came back to her. She turned around again and called to Keira once more.

"What is it?" She asked.

Aleu glanced around nervously before she replied, "If I don't make this, tell aunty Kairi that I love her." She never heard Keira's reply, as she was escorted out into the open air of the arena.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Aleu could feel the hot rays of the sun beat down on the back of her blue robe. She had been crouched down for quite a while now, and she wandered what was taking Hotaru so long to turn up. As a guard passed by, Aleu grabbed his attention and asked, "What's taking her so long?"

"The princess will be here soon," he assured her. Aleu didn't know to believe him or not. She glanced up to the special area where the Firelord was seated and saw her friends and family leaning anxiously over the stone railing. They waved when they saw Aleu was looking at them. Aleu didn't wave, she only smiled.

Suddenly, she heard a gong sound. She knew that meant for the match to start. She realised she must have been so tuned out, she didn't realise Hotaru had turned up. Aleu and Hotaru sprung to their feet simultaneously. They readied their stances and wore determined expressions.

The Water Tribe girl swore she saw Hotaru's cold blue eyes shone rather strangely for a moment. But even if she did, it was quickly changed to a cold, determined glare that chilled her to the bone.

* * *

**Told you it would be short.**

**But I honestly apologise for the lack of action since chapter five and seven. Read those chapters if you want for real sword action and that. **_**But**_** I promise next chapter will have some full on Bending. It might take a while for me to write it since I suck at writing action sequences. But, there are always my other two chapter stories. Be sure to look out for the next chapter of them!**

_**Tsukikage1213**_

**P.S: I nearly forgot to add this. Yes, Aleu's mother has been named. Namine. If anyone has played Kingdom Hearts 2, they'll know that that is the name of the blond chick. Her name is pronounced "Nah-min-nay". (British pronunciation) **


	13. The Agni Kai: pt 2

**Phew, finally this chapter is finished. Thought it would never be done, but it is, so I can finally relax and settle… until it's time to finish another chapter of another one of my stories! Le sigh, an author's work is never done.**

**This is the second and last part of the fight. I was hoping it was going to be in a trilogy, but I was having so much fun writing this, I didn't stop to think, 'Oh, this is getting pretty long. Think I should stop here.' Plus, then the next chapter would be to short. So, two chapters will do. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

The Agni Kai pt 2

Everything had gone quiet. Not person breathed, or a baby cried. Both girls stood still, both waiting for the other to strike first. It felt like an eternity had passed, but it was really only a couple of seconds. Hotaru's icy blue eyes were like sharp daggers that pierced into Aleu's, but she wasn't about to show that she was intimidated by just her icy stare.

Suddenly, the Fire Nation princess made a move. With a swift and graceful move of her arm, she fired a flamethrower at the Water Tribe girl. In response, she focused her _qi_ and took control of the surrounding moat, calling a small body of it to shield her from the incoming blast. It hit the watery shield just in time and hissed as it quickly evaporated. The girls nervousness mixed with the force of the blast was so strong, she stumbled back somewhat. Hotaru smirked and fired more fire balls at her, and each time, Aleu called to the moat surrounding her.

Then, Aleu felt her heel suddenly dip lower then usual. Glancing back briefly, she realised with a shocked look that she was standing at the very edge of the platform. She was about to fall off the edge!

"Looks like I'm going to win the first round," Hotaru said, her right hand already alight with her Firebending powers. She had a smug smirk on her face. It was as if she knew she was going to win, no matter what Aleu could do, she would be able to overcome it, no problem whatsoever. Finally, she fired it. Aleu felt the burning fire blast hit her stomach with such force; it knocked wind out of her. She felt the burning, and heard the audience's reaction to the move Hotaru made. Some were cheering while the remaining was gasping with concern.

The fireball hit her with such force, she was thrown back. Her vision blacked out as she sailed through the air. About a second later, she felt herself land in water. When her vision returned, she realised she had landed in the moat, and Hotaru was standing up on the ledge, her hands on her hips and her usual eerie and smug smile on her face.

"First round in mine," she announced. Both girls heard the referee announce the same thing. In response, Aleu blew out a small amount of water she had swallowed when she landed in the water.

Hotaru cackled in triumph as she was led away for a short time out. Aleu scowled after her. A maid then helped her out of the water and draped a dressing gown over her saturated clothes, then was led away as well.

* * *

From the Firelords own, personal balcony, Koda, Kayla and Haruka watched the match with fearful, apprehensive eyes. They did not know why, but they knew that letting Aleu fight this young woman was a big mistake. What if Aleu lost? Was this a battle to the death? That question hung in the air and nagged at all their thoughts.

"Don't lose, don't lose, don't lose…" Koda prayed over and over into his clasped hands. He then felt Haruka's hand, for the hundredth time that day, slap upside the head.

"Don't jinx it!" She insisted. "Karma can be a bitch, you know!"

Kayla shot them disdainful looks. "Would you two stop bickering like old woman and put your time and energy into something useful!" She scolded. "Like cheering Aleu on!"

Haruka rubbed her temple. "We're sorry. We're just really worried about her. When I was walking home yesterday, I heard two people talking about Haruka. I didn't exactly hear every part of it, but I did hear they say some stuff about Hotaru," she explained.

"Like what?" Koda asked.

"Well…" Haruka replied. She scratched her head as she tried to find the right words to explain. "Apparently, Hotaru went to some training academy that was specially designed for girl Firebenders. They were taught to show to mercy or fear in battle. It's as if they're being trained for war!" She concluded. Haruka noticed Koda's expression. "But, that's just what I've heard!" She quickly added.

"It's true," they heard Ryoushi say. Turning to the young man, they saw him nod. He sat on a speciall designed chair beside his grandfather who sat on a large throne. The trio's grandmother sat with them. The youths had been so deep in conversation; they failed to remember their presence. "Hotaru has been trained from birth to be a fierce warrior. She has been trained by the best. She's also one of the most deceptive people you will ever meet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kayla asked pulling a face.

Ryoushi pulled a face in reply. "What I mean is, don't be fooled by her nice act! She's been like that ever since father died."

Kayla's face softened into a curious expression. "What do you mean?"

Ryoushi was about to reply when he was interrupted by Haruka's alerting cry. "Aleu's in trouble now!"

Simultaneously, all the ones sitting in that balcony jumped up from whatever they were sitting on and rushed to look over the edge. They watched with open mouthed expressions as Aleu was continually pelted with fire blasts which she only was able to shield herself from with a veil of water.

"Come on, Aleu!" Kayla cheered.

Then came the finishing blow. Hotaru fired the blow that blew the fourteen-year-old Waterbender off the platform, and into the moat surrounding her. It wasn't very deep, but it reached her knees. She lifted her head out, and glared a Hotaru.

Koda breathed a sigh of relief. "At least she is okay." The rest nodded in agreement. Looking back down, Keira noticed Aleu being led away for a time-out.

"Let's go and see her," the old woman suggested. The group nodded and, one-by-one, left the balcony.

* * *

From behind a blind, Aleu peeled off her saturated robe and threw it over the top of the blind. A maid handed out a dry set of robes almost identical in colour and style to the damp one Aleu was wearing before. She looked in the opposite direction as Aleu reached out from behind the blind to retrieve the set.

"Miss Kayla told me that those are the traditional robe the Water Tribe girl Waterbenders wear," the maid, Ping, told Aleu.

Aleu smirked. "Only when we are Waterbending," she further told Ping as she tightened the white sash around her waist, "other times, it's just coarse linen and animal hide."

Ping pulled a slightly disgusted face. She could never imagine not wearing fine linen or smooth silk. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, she's telling the truth," came a voice from the door. Ping and Aleu glanced to the voices direction and saw that it was. It was Aleu's friends, including Ryoushi and Iroh. They were all smiles. "For once," Kayla concluded with a humourous smile.

"Hello guys!" Aleu greeted as she jogged from behind the blind. "What are you doing here?"

Kayla let out a humourous chuckle. "Do we need reason to visit our best friend just after she took a beating from a temperamental seventeen-year-old Firebending princess?" She caught Aleu's sceptical look. She sighed. "Okay, we were worried about you. I mean, after all, you were hit by a raging fireball and it looked quite painful too."

Aleu smiled at her best friends concern. She and Kayla had been the best of friends ever since they could spell their own names. They looked out for each other. Whenever Aleu was picked on by younger children, before they understood the concept of her powers, because of her Waterbending, Kayla would tell them to back off and threaten them if they didn't. Then they would back off. Aleu also looked out for Kayla, mostly punishing the bullies by hanging them upside down using a water whip and only dropping them once they'd apologised to Kayla for whatever reason.

Aleu placed an appreciating hand on Kayla's shoulder. "Thank you for your concern, but I am fine. Honest."

Kayla was about to reply, when a guard dressed in the Fire nation uniform entered the room and informed Aleu that the second round was just about to begin. Bidding them all a farewell, she left with the guard.

* * *

Aleu was never one to admit that she was scared of anything, but she was sure she showed it when she stepped back on to the smooth, tiled platform of the duelling hall. S small breeze of wind passed through the stadium making Aleu's loose, brown locks dance slightly over her light brown face. Before her, Hotaru stood wearing her red robe. Red. The signature colour of the Fire nation. She wore an emotionless expression as both of them waited for the signal. The signal which would alert them that the second round of the Agni Kai was to commence.

Then, like a ripple in a still pond, the long await gong sounded. Immediately, Hotaru kicked up her leg in a Martial Art style and launched a typical fire blast at Aleu.

Aleu, having expected that move, dodged the fiery blast without any trouble. Aleu guessed that Hotaru would be a whole lot more overconfident after having won the first round without breaking a sweat. Ale retaliated by, firstly by focusing her _qi_, calling up a small body of water, drawing back and firing a dozen sharp, icy daggers at her opponent.

Hotaru, having noticed that they were ice, smirked at Aleu's 'foolishness' and called her blazing daggers to melt them as they hurdled towards her. "Don't you know that I, being a Firebender, can melt your icy attacks," she remarked and prepared herself for her retaliation.

Smiling mysteriously, Aleu replied, "don't you think I knew that? Who do you take me for? An idiot?" She crouched in a Martial Art style like a tiger and gave Hotaru a confident smile. "That was to just distract you."

"From what?" Hotaru demanded sending Aleu her most aggravated look.

"This!" Aleu cried and threw her hands forward. Hotaru did not have time to retaliate as a tidal wave rose up from the surrounding moat. The Fire Nation princess only gapped like a wide-eyed stupefied fish at the supernaturally caused force of nature. On Aleu's physically command, it crashed down mercilessly on its victim. The spectator stood up in their seats in awe and shock of what they had just seen. Aleu bent over, her hands on her knees to support her as she inhaled and exhaled.

When the wave gradually morphed back into still water, it revealed Hotaru lying face up in the shallow moat. She snapped open her eyes and immediately shielded them from the bright glare of the burning sun. A second later, she quickly pulled herself into a sitting position as realisation flooded over her. She had lost. Pulling herself to her feet, Hotaru glanced at the victor. Aleu was standing in exactly the same spot where she had commanded that supernatural wave. Hotaru's grip on the edge tightened as she watched the girl try to catch her breath. But Hotaru did not have a chance to do anything about as both girls were led away to prepare them for the final conclusion of the Agni kai.

* * *

High up on the balcony overlooking the entire match, six pairs of half apprehensive, half enthralled eyes watched the action packed match below.

"Go Aleu!" Koda cheered pumping his fist in the air. "Represent the Water Tribe!"

Kayla, having noticed something was missing, turned to the old man and young man with a confused expression. "Shouldn't you guys be cheering on Princess Hotaru?" She asked. "She is, after all, your relative, right?"

Ryoushi nodded, but didn't reply verbally.

"Well then, why aren't you cheering for her?"

"Because she is crazy," he replied.

"Why?" She asked, he expression not changing in the slightest.

Ryoushi sighed. He turned to his grandfather who in return gave him a nod. The young man turned back to the Water Tribe girl. "Hotaru has been like this since… our other grandfather died," he explained. "Three years ago, my grandfather, Iroh's brother, was the Firelord. He commanded the ships to strike the other Nations to gain more land. Then, one day, three years ago, a Water Tribe girl challenged the Firelord, and she won. The war was finally over. But the morning after, our Uncle was found dead in his room…" his voice trailed into nothing.

"I'm sorry," Kayla said soothingly.

Ryoushi only smiled and shook his head. "It's okay. I never really liked him anyway, but Hotaru did." Ryoushi shook his head again. "She always went out of her was to impress him. She was difficult before, now she's unbearable."

"Wait a minute!" Koda suddenly chimed in. He had turned his attention for the match and had been listening to everything the Fire Nation Prince had said. "That girl that challenged the last Firelord… did you see her?"

Ryoushi nodded. "Nearly all of Omashu watched the match, so they saw her. It was the first time the Firelord had every shown his face in public too! So the match was a pretty big deal for the citizens."

Koda's grin was too big for his face. "That girl was Princess Yue! My older sister!"

The youth smiled at the memory as it came back to him. "Aleu was not wrong about her. Yue is very beautiful, even back then. Aleu told me once she Yue better, she's going to bring her back here so I can meet her."

Haruka chimed it. "So you didn't get to speak to her back then?"

Ryoushi shook his head. "Fire Nationers were not allowed to associate with Water Tribe members. It was strictly forbidden."

Haruka nodded bitterly. "I still remember what it was like when Ozai was in charge. He was more like a slave driver then a Firelord. I still remember being scared that those guards were going to barge in a take my Mother away. Not that that ever really happened."

A silence fell then. The only sounds that could be heard were the battle cries of the two girls. Haruka felt remorse for what she had said, not even Koda's hand over hers made her feel any better.

Finally, Kayla plucked up the courage to speak, and try to break the awkward silence. "So… how exactly did you get that scar across your face?" She was referring to the large burn scar that covered his left eye. Kayla tried to ignore the disdainful look from Haruka.

Kayla was about to protest when Ryoushi interrupted her. "I got it from the last Firelord, the one we were just talking about. I made my feeling about the war clear one day three years ago, and he made it clear about what he thought of me doing that."

The girl who brought the subject of his scar up bit her lower lip. "A guard told me it was just a training accident."

He shook his head. "That's what most of the people think. I told them that because I didn't want his record tarnished anymore then it already was."

Kayla lowered her eyes. "I don't get it."

Ryoushi chuckled merrily and patted the girls shoulder. "You will one day."

* * *

The sun was three quarters across the sky. Aleu steadily breathed and out as she prepared herself for the third and final match. She ran through her head the results of the first two battles. Hotaru had won the first match rather easily, without breaking a sweat even, while Aleu had won the second when she had gotten pissed off enough. Or had she won because of her love for her older sister? It sounded rather cheesy to her, but it was only half the reason.

Aleu wondered what Hotaru's reason for fighting this battle was. She didn't seem to be losing any close enough relatives as his fight raged on, and the Nation seemed fine and not in any poverty or famine. So what was her reason? That was what Aleu wanted to know.

When the gong finally sounded, signalling the beginning of the match, both girls charged at each other.

Hotaru brought to life two supernaturally flamed daggers. She seemed to be so desperate to win this Agni Kai, but her reason was beyond Aleu. Aleu, in return, froze two small bodies of water and shaped them into daggers that she held them both her hands.

When Hotaru was close enough, she lunged like a tiger at Aleu, he supernatural weapons ready to penetrate the girl, but Aleu was ready for that. Just in time, Aleu brought up her arms, and blocked the Fire Nation Princess's attack. Aleu saw the incensed look in her face. Both girls remained that way, trying, with all their strength, trying to overcome their foe. Each other.

Finally, Aleu took the chance and quickly let one arm go and slashed at Hotaru with her icy weapon. She was pushed back and winced. Aleu's icy weapon had left a rip in Hotaru's robe and a long, deep gash was visible. Hotaru laid her hand over it as she winced in pain. When she lifted her hand from it, crimson blood was visible. She turned her gaze to the Water Tribe girl in front of her. Aleu backed away slightly as she saw the royally incensed look on her face.

Hotaru opened her mouth, and said, her voice dripping with venom, "So, it's going to be like this, eh? Okay, I accept."

She jumped to her feet, obviously ignoring the excruciating pain from her wound, and shot, to Aleu's utmost surprise, a flare of blue fire. Aleu dodged it by a hair, but it didn't miss her without a small part of it striking her left arm. Aleu cried out in pain as the fiery heat burned her robe and singed her flesh. By natural reflex, Aleu fell to her knees and cupped a hand over her burned flesh. The flame was finally out, but it had left a painful, red, and blistered wound on the top of her arm, but it didn't bleed.

Hotaru smirked at the girl's painful suffering. "I guess that makes us even, I suppose."

Aleu only glared at the Firebender and struggled to climb to her feet, trying desperately to ignore the pain from her blistered burn wound. With her healthy arm, she drew a tendril of water from the moat and morphed it into a whip. In reply, Hotaru formed a flare of orange/yellow fire between her hands. Both girls stared at each other with determined expressions, waiting for either of them to be the first to strike. The stadium had gone quiet. Not a baby cried, or a bird sang. The tension and silence was so thick, it could have been cut by the dullest of knives.

Finally, Hotaru, who had probably gotten bored of the waiting, launched her flame of death and sent it hurtling toward Aleu. But, using her whip, Aleu formed an icy barrier that only just protected her from the fiery blast. It made a large, melted indent as it impacted the icy wall.

Sneering, Hotaru thrust her fist forward and formed a long, whip made entirely out of flame, she did the same with her other fist. She smirked in triumph as the new trick she had learned had worked. Now all she had to do was try and use them to knock the Water Tribe girl off the platform.

Aleu started at the long tendrils of fire Hotaru had formed. She knew none of her water whips would help her in this situation. But maybe… she could do the same. Aleu remembered watching Yue taking her Waterbending lessons with Master Pakku. Yue had invited Aleu along so she could see what Waterbending was really like. Aleu found, watching Hotaru form those whips using fire, triggering a memory of Yue's own lessons with Master Pakku. Aleu knew it was possible.

Focusing her _qi_, Aleu drew water from the moat. She felt the water quickly travel up her legs, over her middle and finally to her out stretched arms. She had her fist balled and the water hung onto her hands and stayed in their whip-like state as Aleu's _qi_ stayed focused.

"You're not the only one who can pull off something like that!" Aleu stated boldly.

Hotaru smirked as she eyed Aleu's perfectly formed watery whips. "They are nicely formed for a child like you, but can you control them?"

Aleu sent her a confused expression, but it was quickly gone as Hotaru suddenly started to take control of her fiery whips. She lifted them and tried to strike the girl with their heat and ferocity. Aleu retaliated by taking full control of her long tendrils and blocked the strikes from Hotaru with them. Aleu then saw an opportunity to stop Hotaru. When Hotaru least suspected, Aleu drew one of her watery tendrils down, and made it take hold of Hotaru's ankle. When Hotaru finally did notice, it was too late. Aleu had drawn her arm back, and Hotaru's leg was pulled up making her lose her balance and fell back on her back. Her fiery tendrils vanished into nothing.

The audience cheered in response. A certain group of spectators were cheering the loudest.

Hotaru climbed to her feet and brushed her robe off. Her wound had stopped bleeding, but it had left trails from where it had bled. As for Aleu's wound, the pain had finally subsided a little, but the wound was still blistered, and raw.

When Hotaru lifted her head, Aleu saw her expression was incensed, even more incensed then before. Just looking at it filled Aleu with the worst kind of fear. Aleu eyes moved down to Hotaru's clinched fist. It was sparking with blue sparks. Even though Aleu didn't know what was about to happen, she had a sense of foreboding. Hotaru then lifted her two fingers, and started circling them around in a sort of Water Tribe style, but as she moved her hands, it started to leave a trail of blue behind. Then suddenly, she shot her fingers forward, and the dangerous looking lightening followed, hurtling toward Aleu.

* * *

Ryoushi's mouth dropped open as he watched his sister start to conduct. It dropped even further when she finally launched it at the poor Water Tribe girl.

"I-I did not know that she could do that!" He exclaimed.

"Neither did I," Iroh added, who was literally on the edge of his seat. The others were literally speechless as the watched the blue electricity hurtle toward Aleu, but breathed a sigh of relief when they watched her dodge the strike, but barely. The lighting continued to hurtle, it headed to an area when spectators were watching. They gazed at the incoming attack, then scrambled away just in time as it struck the stone ledges that served as seat, leaving behind a crumbling dent.

Koda stared at the destruction with utter shock imagining what would have happened if that area of seating had been his sister. His Auntie would have killed him. Just thinking about those thoughts made him grip Haruka's hand with such force; it made her yelp in pain. "W-what d-id she just do?" Koda stuttered.

"Hotaru just conducted lightening!" Ryoushi replied.

Koda sent Ryoushi an enraged look. "Why didn't you tell us she could do that?! Aleu wouldn't have accepted to fight it she knew your crazy sister could do _that_!"

Ryoushi shook his head. "I did not know she could do that!"

"She's your sister, you're supposed to know!" Koda exclaimed.

"My _sister_ is too crazy to associate with!" Ryoushi shot back.

Haruka then moved between them, trying to stop them from killing each other. "Look, this is stupid. It's neither any of your fault." She glanced at Ryoushi. "You didn't know Hotaru could conduct lightening. It's not your fault." She moved her gazed to Koda. "He didn't know, so you cannot blame him for this."

Koda sighed, but nodded all the same, and sat back down. Ryoushi gave Haruka a smile of thanks and sat back down on his seat next to his grandfather. Haruka took her seat next to Koda and smiled at him.

"Do not worry," she told him. "Aleu will be fine."

"How do you know?" He mused as he gazed sister as she fought for her life, or rather, her sister's life.

"Because Aleu is stronger then you think," she replied with a confident smile. "She isn't a kid anymore. You just have to have faith in herm she'll come through, you just watch."

Koda smiled at the warrior girl next to him. "How do you always manage to do that?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

He took her hand in his. "You always know how to reassure me of anything. How do you always do that?"

Haruka raised and lowered her shoulders. "I really do not know. It's a gift, I suppose."

"Well I am glad it is." Then, the two started to lean in close together. Their lips were only a millimetre away when they were interrupted by a groan from next to them. Stopping, and turning to see who it was, they saw Kayla glaring at them and her arms folded across her chest.

"Will you two _please_ get a room," she sneered. "We came here to watch Aleu win an Agni Kai not a public display of affection."

Koda and Haruka glanced at each other and chuckled. Their hilarity caused a chain reaction in that balcony as Keira, Ryoushi, and Iroh joined in, but Kayla only rolled her eyes. Then, the group turned their attention back to the match.

* * *

Aleu's attention was on the spot where Hotaru's lightening had struck. She was glad she had only just dodged the blow. If she had been hit by that lightening, she probably have been knocked off the platform, and probably dead.

"What do you think?" Hotaru's voice suddenly halting Aleu's train of thoughts. "Not to shabby, eh?"

"You're crazy," Aleu mused.

Hotaru picked up her head as she caught Aleu's tiny voice, but not the words. "What was that?"

"You're crazy!" Aleu replied. "You could have killed someone!"

Hotaru secretly rolled her eyes. "Oh dear, how tragic that would have been," she said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, it would have been!" Aleu replied, not catching Hotaru's sarcasm. "Now, are we going to stand around talking all day, or are we going to fight?"

Hotaru smiled slightly in reply. "I have to say, I like your determination. But that does not change the circumstances!" She lit her hand of fire again, and shot a blast at Aleu again.

But Aleu was ready for Hotaru's slightly clichéd attack. She called forth the water from the surrounding moat and used it as a shield from Hotaru's blasts, but this time, they came at her like arrows, one after the other. Aleu found her watery shield were not enough and it shattered back into water and fell into a puddle on the timed platform. Aleu was thrown back as a result, not far from the edge. Her ponytail had come undone, thus, her brown hair fell over her face.

Hotaru approached the downed girl with a smirk, and a fiery blast at the ready. "Looks like I win."

But a strange smile formed over Aleu's face. "Not quite." She held out her hand again, and the puddle of water jumped up and formed another whip. Judging by the surprised look on Hotaru's face, she wasn't quite expecting Aleu to bounce back just like that. Taking control of her last lifeline, she shot it forward, and made it grab Hotaru's arm, stopping her from shooting the fire blast she had ready to launch. With whatever _qi_ she had left, she shoved Hotaru forward close to the edge of the platform.

Hotaru struggled to stay balanced as her heels were slightly over the edge. She glanced down at the moat below her. The water looked very cold, very merciless to her Firebending, and very, very wet. She glanced back over at Aleu. She had just drew back her water whip, and picked up the last of the water from the puddle, and shot forward a thick tendril of water. It impacted Hotaru painfully in the stomach. It sent Hotaru flying, over the moat, and slamming her against the stone wall below front row spectators.

It took Aleu a few moments to realise what she had just done, the spectators too. There was silence. A cold silence as everyone went over in their heads what just happened. Then, Hotaru started to move. She squinted as she slowly opened her cold, blue eyes and gave Aleu a look, and her mouth formed two words that filled Aleu with unspeakable joy. "You…win."

The crowd went wild. Everyone was either hugging, or cheering or both. But one section was cheering the loudest, and Aleu's lips formed a smile as she had a pretty good idea who they cheerers were.

* * *

"Aly, you won!" Kayla cried out happily when the rest of the group met Aleu back in the corridor where they had been sent their separate ways. Kayla had run up to Aleu and flung her arms around her neck.

"I know," Aleu chuckled back. "But what's with the nickname, 'Aly'?"

"It's my new nickname for you," Kayla replied. "Do you like it?"

"I suppose," Aleu replied after a moment of thought.

Keira, Aleu's grandmother, pushed past Kayla and swept Aleu into a hug. "A spectacular victory, my dear."

"Thank you, grandma," Aleu replied and hugged her back. Ale received hugs and words of congratulations from a lot of people. Even Haruka surprised Aleu with a smile and a warm hug, which very much did surprise Aleu, as Haruka only ever really gave bows to everyone besides her Mother, younger sister, and Koda. All Aleu did was hug her back and thank her.

* * *

"So I guess now all I have to do is tell Hotaru to pack her stuff and be prepared to leave first thing tomorrow, right?" Aleu asked over dinner. Since Aleu had won a very tough match, Iroh had announced to the group that Aleu is allowed to choose where they have their dinner, since Aleu had said that she could not stand the large hall. Aleu had chosen the Garden of Secluded Harmony to be the place. It was a beautifully clear night and the stars were as clear as crystals. Fireflies danced around the paper lanterns that hung from the roof of the stone pavilion, and the place echoed with the sounds of the group's random conversations, but they all ceased when Aleu spoke up.

Ryoushi shook his head. "Her maid is doing that for her." Hotaru had chosen not to join them. It was alls well though, as the group guessed she was embarrassed to have lost so easily to a fourteen-year-old.

Aleu smiled and glanced to her brother Koda, Kayla, and Keira. "You hear that guys? We're going home!"

Kayla smiled over her dinner. "I can't wait."

But Koda did not look as happy as Kayla was. He turned to Haruka, who was sitting next to him. "I will come back, I promise."

"Really?" Haruka asked. Koda only nodded in reply and hugged her. Kayla stuck a finger in her mouth and pretended to gag making Aleu splutter with laughter.

When Aleu finally settled down, she turned to Ryoushi and said, "We will come back once Yue's better, and when we do, I'll introduce you to her!"

"Really?" He asked and Aleu nodded in reply. "Now tell me," he continued. "Does Yue still have that blue stone she wore around her neck when she fought the last Firelord?"

Aleu seemed taken back by his question. She shook her head. "It vanished from around her neck earlier this year. It's a mystery where it has gone," she replied. "Why do you ask? Have you met her?"

Ryoushi shook his head. "I have not met her, but I have seen her. Fire Nation and other Nations were not allowed to associate back when Ozai was in power." He gave Aleu a smile. "And you were right, your older sister really is beautiful."

Aleu smirked and nudged him with her elbow. "You wait until you meet her before you say things like that, Valentino!"

The rest group only chuckled at the scene before them and then carried on with their outside dinner sharing random conversation and life stories.

* * *

**Meh, not my best work, but it's one of my first tries at writting a chapter thats revolving around the action. So, just tell me your honest opinion. I can take critisism, as long as it's constructive and not to harsh.**

**Well, this story is now coming close to the end. Only about three or four chapters to go until the story is over and then I can focus on this other story I have in mind… I won't say what it is, you'll just have to wait and see… seriously, I'm not going to say.**

**R&R!**

_**Tsukikage1213**_


	14. The Journey Home Begins

**Well, my trip to Samoa was a blast! I'm very glad I chose that place instead of going to the USA. No offence to all you Americans and all...**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fourteen

The Journey Home Begins

Shaking within, Ryoushi wandered down the dark passage way that led to his sister, Hotaru's room. It wasn't that he was afraid that she was sulking in her way after losing an Agni Kai against a fourteen-year-old Water Tribe girl; it was for a much better reason. A reason he could not fully explain. It seemed only their grandfather knew the reason exactly, for he was the one who was supposed to be taking care of them ever since their father died in the war…

Finally, Hotaru's door towered over him. He had always been naturally tall, but her door stood a full seven feet against him. Gingerly, he lifted his hand a gently knocked, the hollow sound echoing at every touch.

"Who is it?" Came a bored sounding feminine voice from behind the tall, wooden door.

"It is me," Ryoushi replied, trying to keep his voice straight, "your older brother, Ryoushi."

A sigh was heard from inside the room. The person inside reluctantly stood up and stepped over to the door, unlatching it. Ryoushi frowned. So she was now locking her door? She has changed. Ryoushi wrapped his hand around the door handle and pushed the door open. He was met with a dark room; the only source of night was from a few lit candles. Hotaru had covered the windows with thick blankets, and she sat on an armchair reading an oddly large book.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"None of your business!" Hotaru snapped back in reply.

Ryoushi noticed something was different about her appearance, it was her hair. It was indigo again. That was strange, just yesterday it was jet black.

"How are you doing that?" He asked her.

Hotaru glanced up from her book and raised her eyebrows. "Doing what?" She replied innocently.

Ryoushi knew Hotaru's trick, thus, was unaffected by her tone. "Changing your hair colour."

Hotaru chuckled at her brother's question. "I was waiting for you to finally ask me. But you are only the second, of course, grandfather was the first. Ever heard of hair dye?" She knew Ryoushi would not believe her, and her innocent smile did not help her either. She playfully rolled her eyes. "Okay, I have been using a little bit of magic to change my hair. Everyone knows that indigo hair is not natural."

Ryoushi's mouth formed the shape of an "O" and he backed away, his eyes matching his mouth in size. "You are messing with things that you do not fully understand!"

Hotaru chuckled merrily at her brother's outburst. "I know fully well what I am using. Most spells being ones that I wrote myself." She held up the book she had been reading. It was coal black, almost as black as her hair was yesterday. It had no title, but on the front cover, it had the sun and quarter moon brand etched in gold. "What do you think? Isn't it pretty?"

Ryoushi's shocked expression did not change. "My… my sister is a witch!"

Hotaru lowered the book and placed it on her lap and frowned at Ryoushi. "Now that is just rude. What makes you think I am going to be a danger anyway?" She raised and lowered her shoulders. "Besides, we prefer the term, 'sorceress' to witch, anyway."

"We?"

"Yes we," Hotaru replied. "I am not the only magic-user in the world. Another being Princess Yue, the woman who may become your future wife. Now, are you going to refuse her just because she has other skills besides Waterbending? Besides, I hear she is quite the looker."

'She's taunting me,' Ryoushi thought to himself. "Of course not. I only care if she really is as wonderfully nice and kind as Aleu tells me." He hoped he had not shown Hotaru how apprehensive he was right then.

Hotaru read his expressions. "If you're worried that I might use any of my powers in the wrong way… well… you are wrong." She snapped her fingers, and almost immediately, her indigo hair started to shimmer. When it had finally stopped, the remaining result was a curtain of ebony black. "See?" She flipped her hair causing a storm of black tresses. "It's the only magic I use." With another snap of her fingers her hair was back to being indigo.

Ryoushi knew better then to believe her. She almost fooled him with her little story. "Monstrous," he mused.

Hotaru threw her head back and let out a booming laugh. "Are you saying changing my hair colour is monstrous? If you are then you have a lot to learn about girls. Now leave me, I have to pack my things for the journey to the Water Tribe."

He lowered his eyebrows at her request. "Don't you have a maid to do that for you?"

"I would rather pack my own bag."

When Ryoushi closed her bedroom door and started walking down the hallway, he swore he heard her uncharacteristically evil booming laugh follow him as he walked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in her room, Aleu was packing her own bag. Not that there was much of her stuff to pack, besides her spare sets of clothing, her fluffy blue winter jacket that she always wore in the North Pole, her Water Tribe clothes, and the few other bits and pieces that she had bought from the market when she had gone on a tour of Omashu with Kayla and Haruka.

Suddenly, as she was neatly folding away a spare set of her robes into her travel bag, a pretty little hair clip with a pink and white flower on it fell out and landed on the carpeted floorboards. Curious, the Water Tribe girl bent over and gently picked it up. A smile slowly crept across her face. It was the flower that her grandmother had bought for Yue. Somehow it had gotten mixed up with Aleu things.

"Do not worry, Yue," Aleu vowed out loud to herself. "We are coming back, and we are going to help you."

Packing away the remainder of her things, Aleu tied up her bag and hurried downstairs to the front courtyard to meet the rest of the group.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Koda demanded. Aleu had turned out to be the last, beside Haruka, to turn up.

Aleu frowned at her older brother and said, "A girl has a few more things she needs to pack then guys."

"Like what?" Koda scoffed. "Make up? Jewellery?"

If Haruka had been there, she would have slapped him up the side of the head like she usually did. But since she was not here, Kayla was there to do the job for her instead.

"Ow…" Koda moaned as he rubbed the side of his head, "Ah well, at least you are not as hard as Haruka usually is." He immediately regretted letting that loose as another slap impacted on the same place as the last slap, twice as hard.

Everyone, including Keira, laughed at the comical scene before them, but their hilarity was cut short as a guard dressed in Fire Nation uniform stepped over to them. Next to him walked none other then Hotaru herself, and a maid carried her bag for her.

"Waiting for me? How kind," she greeted them. Even though she was putting on a happy smile, Aleu felt shivers down her spine as Hotaru's icy blue eyes bounced over the whole group.

Aleu shifted her eyes about nervously. "Yeah… we were… right guys?" The whole group nodded, playing along.

Hotaru's eerie smile did not change. "Well thank you. Now follow me, I have arranged transport to take us back to… that… place…"

"Kyoshi Village?" Koda suggested, but rather irritably too.

Hotaru snapped her fingers. "Yes! That place, Kyoshi Village!" She turned to Koda with a strange smile on her face. "Thank you, Aleu's older brother. You are smarter then you look…"

Koda felt himself grow all hot and embarrassed inside. "Thanks…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Aleu's gaze bounced between the two. Koda had a goofy, boyish smile. The type he only ever gets when he is around Haruka. But Hotaru only had her usual content, yet slightly scary look. Clearing her throat, Aleu said, "So, Hotaru… this transport. What is it?"

Hotaru paused before replying, as if she was trying to find a way t explain it. She nibbled her bottom lips slightly as she gazed up at the clear, blue cloudless morning sky. "Tell me…" she began, not tearing her gaze away from the morning sky, "Have any of you ever ridden a horse before?"

Baffled looks rippled across the group as they all exchanged questioning looks hoping the other would know the answer to the question. "What is a horse?" Aleu asked her friend, Kayla. Kayla only replied with a raise and lower of her shoulders.

Sighing to herself, Hotaru knew what she should do. "Come with me," she gestured. "I will show you what I mean. You are about to get your first lesson from me. " Accompanied by the Fire Nation guard and her maid, the Fire Nation princess was already leading the way.

Aleu turned to follow everyone one else who had already started to follow the Fire Nation princess, but suddenly felt a hand grab hold of her by her shoulder. In a momentary state of panic, she readied herself to gather some water from a nearby fountain, but stopped herself when she recognised who her "attacker" was. "Oh, hello Ping."

"Miss Aleu," the shy, young maid replied with a polite bow of her head.

"Are you here to say goodbye?" The girl asked.

Ping shook her head and a serious expression took over her face. "Yes and no." She reached into the folds of her linen gown and produced a folded note. "Lord Ryoushi gave this to me to give to you. It is very important. Trust me." The young maid bowed her head again and hurried back into the palace.

Frowning in confusion, Aleu watched the maid that was not much older then her, hurry back to the palace in such a pace. She glanced down at the note in her hand. What would Ryoushi want? Aleu knew the only answer would be in the note. Carefully, she unfolded the note, as if she was afraid it was too precious to damage. 'It could be a message for Yue.'

But it was not. Aleu's blue eyes widened as she read the message.

* * *

The walk through the City in the morning was pleasant enough. The group did not really need a guide, as Haruka had shown them around the city, but none of the group had the heart to tell them that. Since it was quite early in the morning, the street was not very busy, but a few other nameless people strolled casually down the cobblestone pathway with their companions by their side. It was hard to tell if they were either the market keepers or just regular rich people.

It was quite chilly since it was nearing autumn, but none of the Water Tribers seemed to notice. Years of growing up in the icy cold regions of the North made them immune to any kinds of cold. Because of this, they did not need a jacket, but Hotaru did. Her red cloak did little to prevent her sporadic shivers from the icy air.

"If you think this is cold," Kayla began, "wait until you-"

"Do not say it!" Hotaru snapped, interrupting Kayla in mid sentence. Kayla moved away from the grumpy Fire nation princess so she was tagging along behind by Aleu.

"Is it just me, or is this little princess on the grumpy side today?" Kayla asked Aleu.

Aleu only raised and lowered her shoulders. "I am guessing she usually always is." The two girls let out short fits of giggles which attracted the Fire Nation princesses' fiery glare. The two Water Tribe girls threw their hands behind their backs and whistled innocently, hoping it was enough to fool her. A short moment later, her glare moved away and the two girls let out sighs of relief. "Remind me to never make jokes about her when she's around," Aleu whispered to Kayla.

The walk through Omashu took all morning, as Omashu was one of the largest cities in the known world. In the very middle was the Firelords palace. Outside the palace were the estates that belonged to either Nobleman or other very important people, while all other houses belonged to citizens of the city. Rich and/or poor, it did not matter. When they reached the large stone gate, which actually was just a piece of the stone wall with a road ending at it, but the group knew that the Earthbending guards would use their gift to open it as if it were a real gate.

Suddenly, Hotaru turned a corner and starting heading to the right. "This way," she instructed them.

"Where are you taking us?" Keira asked her.

Hotaru gave the old woman a look as if she were crazy. "To the stables."

The group could barely cover their baffled looks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first thing they noticed when they entered the dimly lit stables was the smell it let out. The aroma of hey and horse dung filled the air and the nostrils of group, although Hotaru did not seem to notice the stench at all. Unfortunately for Aleu, she could not stop herself from voicing her feelings.

"Oh my gosh, it really smells in here!" She cried as she pitched her nose.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Amateur," she muttered and vanished into the dim light of the stable. The only source of light was from the sun. The golden rays peeked through small windows and through cracks of the wooden walls. Dust particles danced, swayed, and flouted in the golden light.

"I agree," Kayla echoed. Lightly, she pinched her nose while Keira and Koda only fanned the air around their noses. Then, Hotaru emerged from the dimness and stepped back into the sunlight leading a large four-legged animal that none of the group had ever seen in their lives!

"Is that…" Aleu began, her eyes widening at the sight of the creature.

"A 'horse'?" Koda finished for her, his gaze firmly on the animal.

Hotaru fought to not roll her eyes at their surprise. "Horse, nag, pony, maul… whatever name takes your fancy. Preferably, I prefer the common term, 'horse'."

"Okay…" Aleu replied. "So, can I get the first ride?"

Hotaru raised and lowered her shoulders. "Sure."

With a whoop of joy, Aleu stepped over to the creature and gazed at it with eyes full of curiosity. Its large back was only a few inches below her height and its long neck was covered with what looked like hair, but Hotaru told her it was called a 'mane'. Its eyes were deep pools of brown just like its glossy coat and its face was very long, just like its neak. It was the most beautiful creature Aleu had ever encountered in her life.

"How do I ride it?" She asked Hotaru.

The Fire Nation princess kneeled down to one knee and put her hands together so they formed a space. "Put your hands on the horses back, step on my hand, then lift yourself up and wing your other leg around. It's more comfortable to straddle the horse then ride side-saddle."

Soaking every word in like a damp sponge, Aleu nodded and smiled confidently. Doing as Hotaru said, with her left foot, she stood on Hotaru's hands, putting all her weight on it. Holding firmly onto the horses back, she grunted as she struggled to pull herself up. When she finally succeeded, she looked down at the group. All of a sudden, she was a whole lot taller then them.

"Check me out!" Aleu cried. "I am taller then all of you!"

Kayla gazed up at the girl on the horse, longing to be on one herself. She turned to Hotaru and asked, "Are there anymore horses left?"

"The Fire Nation has plenty. Search around the beck of the stables. You are bound to find them there," Hotaru replied simply. "But walk, do not run. Horses get scared when someone runs to them."

Kayla nodded. She turned and walked briskly to where Hotaru had told her. The rest of the group followed while Aleu slid off the horse and led it as she followed the group. None of them saw Hotaru's face curve into a mysterious smile.

* * *

An hour later, the group of five emerged for the large stable with five horses, one for each of them. Aleu led the same bay coloured horse that Hotaru had first shown her, Koda led a caramel coloured horse that he claimed to, "look the most threatening", Keira simply led a grey coloured horse that she had chosen because it just, "took her fancy", Kayla selected her chosen horse because she said it looked cute (It was snowy white), and Hotaru's horse was tall and black. It was her own personal horse. Behind the whole group, Hotaru's personal maid and guard tagged along behind leading their own horses with them.

Hotaru gazed over the group before asking, "You all know how to mount a horse now, right?" A sea of affirmative nods rippled over them. "Okay, let us not waste anymore time!"

Just then, a familiar voice called out them. The four heroes turned their heads and around and broke into smiles. Koda's smile was the largest. "Haruka!" he cried and held his arms out to her. She did not stop running until Koda's arms enveloped her in his embrace. "Have you come to say goodbye?"

Haruka pulled herself away from him and gazed at him in the eyes. She was in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform and her face was a mask of the signature Kyoshi make-up. She shook her head. "No, I am coming with you."

Koda felt a little silly. She was wearing her Kyoshi Warrior clothes; it was obvious what her intentions might have been. "Why? Weren't you here to visit your family?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes, I was. Now, I have to go back to the village and back to teaching the other Warriors."

Aleu stepped forward. "She can travel with us, right, Hotaru?"

Hotaru only replied with a single, bored nod.

"Haruka can sit behind Koda on his horse. Let's go."

* * *

Haruka had told the group that if the horses sense your fear and apprehension, which they always can, they would stop walking, trotting, or whatever they were doing. Aleu and Kayla were probably the most nervous about the horses, but they tried to control their fear because they did not want to waste anymore time. Aleu was afraid the Yue could not hold on anymore and could be dead even now. So she tried to think about her older sister and the hours that they always used to spend together, and it seemed to help.

Kayla, on the other hand was focusing all her energy on trying to not fall off the nag. It was easy for her to mask her feeling of apprehension, but doing that and trying to use the bridal to prevent her from falling off was a mission all it's own. She wandered how Koda, Haruka, Keira and Hotaru and her maid and guard were able to control the animals.

The group rode their horses along the road until night started to slowly fall. They had entered the forest that lay between Omashu and the Kyoshi a while ago but they knew the village was a fair distance away and they needed more then just a day's journey to travel that far. They set up camp in the forest by a small lake, hoping that fish would be swimming in it. By the time Hotaru had gathered enough to wood to light on fire with her Firebending, all the tents were set up and her maid and guard had found larger logs for the group to sit on.

"I got us some dinner," Hotaru announced as she pulled a saddlebag off her black horse and handed it to the old Water Tribe woman to roast over the blazing camp fire. Keira took the saddlebag contently as the rest of the group sat down on the logs around the blazing fire.

They were silent as they waited for the meat to be ready. At one point, the group, including the Water Tribers, started to feel the cold and a few had decided to use their sleeping bags as blankets and shared them with the ones who sat next to them. Except Hotaru, she insisted to her maid that she did not need to share with anyone. No one uttered a word for a long while. The only sound that could be heard was the _pops_ and _hisses_ of the raw meat roasting over the open fire.

Aleu decided she had had enough of the silence and decided to try and start a conversation. "Um, Hotaru?" She began.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked harshly as she shivered in the chilly autumn night air. Not even her woolly blanket could help her against the night.

"Are you not even a little worried?"

Hotaru gave her a confused look. "Worried about what?"

Aleu gulped nervously as she prepared to reply. "You know… them?"

The Fire Nation princess narrowed her eyes. "I still do not understand."

"You should understand," Haruka chimed in. "Everyone in the Fire Nation _and_ the Earth Kingdome know about…" she darted her gaze around the camp as id she was afraid someone else could hear her. "_Them_."

Hotaru glared at Haruka. "Well I don't. Please, tell me about them."

It was hard to notice, but Haruka could vaguely hear a hint of amusement in the princess's voice. 'She's up to something,' Haruka thought, but went on with what she was going to say. "I was told that they are night creatures who feast upon the blood of the living. They have long sharp teeth and the palest of skin. They fear the sun." She paused for a moment. "I did not believe any of it at first, but something happened one night that changed my mind."

Hotaru leaned in a little closer. "What happened?"

Haruka's conscience was screaming at her to not say, but she did anyway. "On the way to Omashu, our camp was attacked by… something inhuman. It bit my arm, and felt like it was sucking the blood, but I managed to free myself before it could do any real damage, and Aleu healed it for me." She sent the girl a grateful smile.

"But there is no real proof that it was one of them," Hotaru objected.

It was Haruka's turn to frown. "I never said it was."

"But you said one night changed your opinion on the existence of vam-"

"It was only a sneaking suspicion!" Haruka cried interrupting Hotaru's sentence.

A fiery frown immediately erupted over Hotaru's features. She clinched her fists and jumped to her feet, looking down at the terrified Kyoshi Warrior as if she were a rat. "Did you just interrupt the Fire Nation Princess' sentence?!"

The Kyoshi Warrior opened her mouth to reply, but only a small squeak escaped her lips. Hotaru's tantrums were famous in the city. Everyone knew how spoiled Hotaru was, but they also knew she had a very bad temper and would have the most terrifying tantrums if she did not get her own way.

Haruka shut her eyes and braced herself, preparing for the worst…

But nothing happened.

Haruka opened her eyes again and glanced up at Hotaru. She had lost her furious scowl and was slowly breathing in and out trying to calm her temper. "You're not even worth it," Hotaru muttered and turned to take her leave.

"Where are you going?" Aleu asked.

"To bed!" Hotaru cried back. She pulled open the flaps of her tent, crawled in and tied the flaps back up again into the tight knot. Then silence.

The rest of the group only shared puzzled and apprehensive glances.

* * *

By sunrise the next morning, they had packed up the campsite, saddled their horses and left on them. The road was barely lit and the chill was still in the air while the rode through small forests surrounded by tall hills and mountain ranges. The team rode in silence. Not even Haruka and Koda spoke to each other, the only shared glances and smiles.

But the most silent out of all of them was Hotaru. She travelled at the very back and made sure she remained there. Her maid and guard travelled along with her, maid on the right side and guard on the left. They attempted a few times to make conversation with her, but she only replied with either grunts or a nod and shake of her head, or simply ignored the all together. Eventually, they gave up and concentrated on controlling their horses.

When the sun was nearly completely risen from the mountains, Haruka cried, "My village!"

Sure enough, just at the bottom of the hill and surrounded by a wooden fence, was Haruka's village. The Kyoshi Village.

"Well, hurry up," Haruka urged, elbowing Koda in the back. "Everyone will be happy to see us."

Koda chuckled and urged his horse forward, causing Aleu, who was leading the pack, to move also.

They were greeted with the villagers ceasing what they were doing and turning their attention to the arriving group. When the group dismounted, they were bombarded with the villagers greeting them. It took Aleu and the other four Water Tribers to recognise a few of the villagers in the welcome crowd to be the crew from their ship. The four Water Tribe people only chuckled and hugged them back.

Koda was released from a hug from his neighbour back in the Tribe. He turned his attention from his kin to give Haruka a hug. He was smiling, but it faded when he saw Haruka's sad expression. Koda knew what she was thinking, and it stung him within just thinking about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the sun was in the perfect centre of the sky, two young figures walked hand-in-hand through the forest. Neither of them spoke or smiled. They only stared down at the ground, deep in their own thoughts. It was obvious they were thinking about the same thing, but it was too painful to talk about.

"You know I am coming back, right?" Koda finally spoke up when the silence had become to awkward to bear for him.

"I know," Haruka replied sadly. "But I don't know how long you will be away for."

Koda eased from walking and stood in front of her. He took her other hand and held them firmly, but delicately. "I really don't know how long it will be until I return. But I will." He brushed away a tear that ran down her cheek. "I promise."

Haruka threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Koda, in return, wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. "You know," Koda began as he twirled a few strands of Haruka's glossy, black hair. "We have the rest of the day until I leave tomorrow…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Why? What are you thinking?"

Koda immediately blushed as a possible through that Haruka may have. "N-no, I didn't mean-"

"Hush," Haruka whispered as she placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. "I wasn't going to say that." She released him and took hold of his hand. "But we do have the rest of the day. Let's not waste it by being negative."

Koda's only reply was a genuine smile. Hand-in-hand, they continued their walk, both happily chatting, but well aware of the next day.

* * *

All the Water Tribers awoke bright and early the next morning for their long journey back home. They were all happy about finally going home, but were also sad about leaving the friends that they made. But the saddest was Koda. He had spent all of yesterday with Haruka, and now he had to leave her. His heart ached at the thought of being so far away from her.

When he finished packing his bag, he swung it over his shoulder and departed the house, ignoring Aleu and Kayla's questions when they asked him where he was going. He slid the front door shut and stepped off the veranda. The whole village was silent, besides the sounds of the chicken scratching in their pens and a few random dogs wandering around searching for am early morning snack before their real breakfast.

Koda paused to take it all in before he started walking again. He supposed a bit of Aleu's adventurous spirit was rubbing off on him. When Aleu had announced the journey and insisted he come along, he just sneered, but agreed. He thought it was going to be a complete waste of time, but now he could see he was wrong, and he'd met Haruka…

He smiled as he recalled how they had met. It was not exactly "Love at first sight", but it gradually grew until it nearly became that. He felt happy around her, and missed her when she was not there.

Koda soon found himself standing outside the training dojo. He hesitated in front of it, wandering what to say to her. Haruka knew he was leaving that morning, and Koda wanted to say goodbye to her. It was just finding he right words to say to her that was difficult. Eventually, he took a step forward, and then another, and another, and another until he stood on the veranda staring at the front door. His hand shaking from both the cold morning chills and nervousness, he slid the door open.

The first thing he was met with was a group of green-clad girls performing swift and graceful movement with a fan. It reminded Koda a lot of Aleu's Waterbending and how she moves when she controls small bodies of water. But Koda's main attention was on the girl in front who led the whole group: Haruka.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruka did not notice Koda's presence as she led her student warriors through their usual morning training session. She tried to focus all her energies and concentration on the training session, but she found this morning she could not seem to get her head or heart in to it, and she knew why. It was only after they had finished she finally noticed Koda standing in the door way. He had watched the whole routine and he had an admiring and sweet smile on his face.

"Koda," she breathed. She swiftly stepped over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. They would have spent the rest of eternity like that, they wished they could have, but an, "ahem" came from on of Haruka students, so they parted, but smiled at each other.

"Break time, girls," Haruka announced.

Koda took her hand in his. "Walk with me to the ship?"

Haruka blushed slightly, and nodded in reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Their walk through the village was in silence, just like the beginning of their walk through the forest. All around them, the village was beginning to awake and start the day. People were out feeding the chicken and gathering the eggs, while people who didn't own chickens were doing other things, like gathering in their washing or feeding their other pets.

When the couple reached the wharf, sadness descended upon them. It was then they realised that they really were leaving each other. Koda turned to Haruka. He looked at her sadly in the eyes as he lightly brushed her cheek. Haruka's dark eyes held the same sadness. He leaned down slightly to her and kissed her softly. "I love you," he told her.

Haruka's breath got caught in her throat as she heard his words. His confession came so suddenly, all she could do was stare at him with amazement. She wanted to reply, but she was so stunned, she could not remember what she had planned to say. Koda, on the other hand, took her silence as refusal. She let go of her hand and started to head onto the ship.

"Koda wait!" Haruka cried out when the shock wore off. Koda started to turn around to face her, but was ambushed by Haruka throwing her arms around him and holding tighter then she ever had. "I love you too," she mumbled to him.

They eventually released each other and stared at one another, both filled with happiness and sadness. Eventually, Koda said, "I have to leave now, but I will return. I promise."

Haruka wiped away a tear and gave him a half sad half happy smile. "I know you will. And I'll be waiting for you when you do."

With one last kiss, Koda stepped onto the ship and smiled down at Haruka. Aleu and Kayla stepped up behind him and slapped him encouragingly on the back.

When the anchors were raised, the ship started to move within the waters, but Koda's main focus was on a girl standing at the end of the wharf, waving goodbye. Koda raised his arm and waved back to her. "I will return," he vowed to himself. "I promise."

* * *

**Now this has to be one of the longest chapters I've written for this story. The longest being the short story chapter. It has over nine thousend words! To be compleatly honest, this chapter felt, to me, like it was really boring. It's just a filler. I promise the next chapter will be wat better. **

**R&R!**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


	15. The Pirate's Last Attack

**Well, it seems that chapter fifteen itn't goining to be the last. But this story is going to end in a few chapters, mind you. Ah well, all good things must come to an end. I've had fun writing this, and I hope you guys have had fun reading and reviewing it.**

Chapter Fifteen

The Pirate's Last Attack

The crew and passengers slept soundly under the star-powered sky and the waning moon, well, everyone save two guards armed with Water Tribe spears who were taking their turn in making sure no monsters got on the ship and made too much of a commotion for the Water Tribers who could not fight. The soldiers, however, found it rather pointless as they had had an uninterrupted journey so far. But as Master Pakku had told them when the pointed it out, "better safe then sorry."

Down in the cabins, Aleu tossed and turned in her sleep. Not even the gentle, rhythmic sounds of the sea were able to calm her from her dreams. In her mind, she saw standing in complete darkness. Familiarity flooded over her and she recalled practically the same thing had happened to her back on a beach at the North Pole. She remembered 'The Voice' that had spoken to her. She wondered if the same thing was going to happen again. In all truth, Aleu had been expecting this to happen again. She had completed the first part of the mission, and was now awaiting the final orders.

Then, it came.

_I see you have obeyed me after all. _It was defiantly the same voice. Aleu could tell by the medium key tone in it.

Aleu twisted her head around the surrounding darkness as if she were trying to find where the voice was coming from. Unfortunately, all she saw was pitch black darkness all around her.

"Of course I have," Aleu replied to the darkness. "I want my older sister to live."

_If that is so, then you will have to agree to the rest of the mission._

Aleu bit her bottom lip as a feeling of foreboding swirled in her stomach, but she chose to ignore it, even though she usually always trusted those feelings when she got them. "I will do anything to save her."

_Good, then listen closely, as I am only going to say this once._

Aleu prepared herself to listen closely as the voice instructed her. Aleu was not an idiot, she knew voices like this were questionably, but she was desperate. No one knew the proper cure for The Sickness, anyone who caught it always died within two weeks. Aleu loved her older sister dearly, and losing her so early and young was Aleu's worst nightmare.

When Aleu found out that Yue had it, it was like someone had punched her hard in the gut. Even though they were sisters, they were also the very best of friends. Aleu always thought she was lucky to have her as her elder sister. When her friends complained about their older sisters and how they annoy and tease them all the time, Aleu would always count herself lucky that none of those such things ever befell her. And then after Koda's near drowning experience, she received the tragic news…

_When you arrive home, you and Hotaru must make your way to the very peak of the Moon Tower. It does not matter how you do it, just make it to the top. There you will meet me, and I will give you the antidote. Is all this clear?_

Aleu made sure all of it was etched into her memory. "Yes, it is clear, and I understand."

_Good. _The Voice did not say anything after a brief moment of silence. Aleu wondered if The Voice was still there. She was about to voice her question when it finally came again. _I will be seeing you soon. Very soon._

At that very moment, Aleu's vision blacked out, and she awoke with a start. She awoke so suddenly, she took a tumble out of her bed. Quickly scampering to her feet, she glanced around, hoping that she had not awoken anyone with her clumsiness. To her relief, she didn't.

Aleu did not feel very sleepy at all. 'Maybe something to eat or drink will help.' Quietly, she tip-toed out of the large cabin she shared with other passengers and crew members, trying her hardest not to wake any of the passengers as she did.

The ship was amazing in Aleu's prospective. Below deck, it had everything, including a kitchen, dining room, and even a library. The ship rocked gently from the waves as she walked down the corridors. All around her, she could hear the others snoring softly in their cabins. Aleu always found the night times on the ship the most peaceful. During the day, everyone was always running around or talking too loudly. At night, she had peace and quiet and was able to think without a loud voice interrupting her.

The dining room was not very big. It had a table and chairs, and in the cupboards there were spare plates and cups, but it was nothing luxurious about it. When Aleu entered, she saw that she was not the only one who found sleep was not an option. Sitting on chair with his eyes glued firmly on his steaming cup of tea, was Koda, Aleu's older brother. He did not make it very clear, but Aleu could tell that a certain someone was on his mind.

Stepping into the room, the Water Tribe girl took a seat next to him. "Hey, Koda."

The young Water Tribe warrior glanced up at her through the steam of his tea and gave her a half-smile. "Hey, Aleu."

She smiled back and poured some tea for herself. "Cannot sleep?"

Koda's only reply was a shake of his head. Lifting up his cup, he took a small sip of his still hot tea.

Aleu bit her lower lip. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Koda gave her a strange look, but shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just can't sleep." He took another sip of his tea.

Aleu folded her arms and gave her brother an irritated stern look, but her expression softened when a thought crossed over her mind. "You can't stop thinking about her, can't you?"

Her brother gave her a questioning look, but Aleu could clearly see he was putting it on. "Who are you talking about?"

Aleu rolled her eyes. "You're not fooling anyone with that act, you know. I am talking about Haruka. You are clearly missing her badly."

Koda stared down at the brownish-green liquid. "Yeah, I guess I am…"

She placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "You will see her again. In time."

"I know that…" His voice trailed off. "… It is just that…"

"What?" Aleu demanded.

Koda bit his bottom lip and let the warmth from his tea warm his hands from the cold chill in the dining. "I've been getting this vibe from Hotaru."

"What do you mean?"

Glancing at the entrance and all around the room as if they were being watched to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation, he turned back to his sister, and leaned in so she would be able to hear his whisper. "I get this… funny feeling whenever she is around. It is as if I'm being warned about something she might do or is planning." He glanced around again. "I don't think we should trust her."

Aleu nodded. "I have been getting the same feeling, but she is the key to curing Yue." She dropped her eyes, and allowed slight venom to drip from her words. "We have to keep her, no matter how much we do not trust her."

* * *

The two guards left when they knew that their shift was finally over. They were relived too; they could finally get a good night's sleep at last. When they left, two new guards stepped through the cabin door carrying the signature Water Tribe spears with them. They were not really guards; they were really young boys around Koda's age who had a little experience in combat, but not a lot. 

The two boys chose their posts, and sat down and set their spears aside. They too, thought that all this was pointless. The ship hadn't been attacked at all, but Master Pakku still insisted that they have guards to watch over the ship. But, the boys guessed that there was a silver lining to all this. At least they have a nice view of the starry sky and waning moon…

"Hey, Sankou!" One the two cried to the other.

"What is it, Shen?" Sankou replied.

"Do you have anything to eat?"

Sankou rolled his eyes. "We all had dinner four hours ago."

"I know," Shen shot back from the wheel house of the ship. "And it was smoked fish. I hate fish."

Sankou rolled his eyes again. "A Water Triber who does not like fish. Now I've seen everything…"

"Well?" Shen demanded, ignoring his friend's sarcasm. "Do you have anything?"

Sankou sighed. "No, I don't."

Silence then fell. Both the boys assumed nothing was going to come, so they decided to lie on the deck and watch the starry sky above them. The rhythmic low booming of the waves lightly brushing the ship made it sway slightly from side-to-die. They felt like small children being slowly rocked to sleep by their mother like there were many years ago. Even though they tried their hardest not to, they felt their eyelids starting to get heavy…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

A rough hand grabbed Shen by the neck breaking him from his peaceful sleep and held him in the air. He shot his eyes open to try and catch a glimpse of his attacker. All he saw was a large, dark shape. The silhouette of a dark hat covered his face.

"Where is the scroll?" The figure demanded in a gruff voice.

A bead of sweat rand down Shen's tan face. "I-I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Where is my scroll?!" He demanded again. "Tell me or I will not hesitate to make you!"

Panic rose in the young man. "I am telling you the truth! I don't know anything about scroll!" Did this have something to do with Aleu? Shen did not know. Everyone knew Aleu had a knack for getting into trouble, but she never really got into that much trouble.

Even though he could not see, he knew that this large figure was seething with unseen anger. "Then you are worthless."

Shen's grey eyes widened as the figure drew a dangerous sword from the scabbard of his back. It shone in the moonlight. It almost looked beautiful with its flawless silver blade. Beautifully dangerous…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

He dumped the lifeless on the ground in front of him and sneered down at it. The youths face was pale from immense blood lose and a crimson line streaked across his throat indicated that the large figure had sliced his throat. "Pathetic," he sneered, then turned behind him where other figures, dark in the moonlight, gathered behind him. One in the front held a limp body of a youth by the front of his tunic. "Did the other speak?"

One in front shook his head, his face dark in the moonlight. "He also claimed to not know anything." The figure that had spoken, heartlessly threw the youth's dead body to join his friend on the ground. The dead youth also had an already bleeding deep cut on his throat.

Another stepped forward, his face also darken by the immense lack of light. "How do you know this is the correct ship?"

The leader of the group glared ah him. "I just do! And I will not rest until I have that scroll back!"

The crew exchanged glances. "All this for one piece of parchment?"

The leaders tried his hardest to stop himself from cutting the speaker down right there and then. "That scroll was my rarest item I had!" He stepped into the moonlight. There stood the pirate leader. "And I am sure you know I do like to be cheated."

* * *

In the dining room below deck, Aleu and Koda continued talking. Even though he was trying to hide it, Aleu could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke of Haruka. She could tell he had not stopped thinking about her since they left the Village. Aleu knew that nothing except Haruka herself would be able make Koda feel completely better. 

Suddenly, something caught Aleu's attention. She quickly turned her attention to the direction of the deck. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What is it?" Koda questioned her.

"Can't you feel it?"

Koda raised an eyebrow. "What?"

His sister sent him a warning look. "Try to!" She cried hastily.

Unsure why she was even insisting him to, he shut his eyes and tried to concentrate. Tuning everything out, Aleu's demanding, and even the sound of the waves of the ocean outside. Then he felt. A feeling of foreboding and of lives lost. And it felt like it was coming from the deck.

"Well?" Aleu's demanding voice caught his attention.

Koda nodded. "I feel it to. Let's go and wake Kayla. We'll need her too."

- - - - - - - - - -

After retrieving Kayla from her cabin, much to her distain, and gathered their weapons they quickly made their way to the deck door. Kayla hung back as she was apprehensive about what they were on about.

"What is all this about?" Kayla questioned them.

Aleu replied without looking back at her life-long friend. "Someone or something is here. I can feel it."

Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes."

Kayla found this quite unbelievable. Aleu never showed signs of having 'a feeling something was going to happen', so why all of a sudden does she have it now? All these strange changes in her have happened since they all left on this odyssey. Something strange was happening and it made Kayla feel rather uneasy.

"So," Kayla began, "do you have any idea who or what it is, at all?"

Aleu turned her head around to answer this time, and she did not look too pleased at Kayla's question at all. "If I knew, I would have mentioned what or who it is."

The Water Tribe girl decided it was best to not reply, thus, kept her mouth shut for the rest of the short journey.

When they finally reached the deck door, Aleu was the first to start climbing the short flight of stairs. Koda followed after her, and Kayla was the last. Clutching the hilt of her sword in its scabbard at her waist with one hand, she threw the deck door open with the other. Immediately, she was met with the chill of the night air. She regretted not grabbing a cloak along the way.

But they all saw the group of dark figures and the leader saw them too. Stepping into the moonlight that shone down on him, he grinned at them as he recognised them all. The trio, on the other hand, gasped as they recognised him.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled. "If it isn't the three rats that stole my scroll."

Kayla smiled sadistically. "And it isn't the idiot that Aleu, Haruka and I easily defeated back in Omashu." Aleu sniggered while Koda sent Kayla a confused stare.

The pirate leader gritted his teeth as he heard her words. He reached for his silver sword and drew it, the crimson red stain easily detectable against the beautiful metallic silver blade. "I would watch your tongue, girl," he growled, and gestured to his crew to draw their weapons. "Before you end up like them." He pointed down to the two dead bodies at their feet.

The trio gasped as they recognised the two boys. "Shen… Sankou…" Aleu sent Kayla a sarcastic look that said, 'nice one'. In return, Kayla sent an apologising look.

The trio drew their weapons, and prepared for combat. "We are not afraid of you!" Kayla cried, her twin daggers gleaming in the soft moonlight.

"Kayla, I think you should stop," Aleu hissed to her. "You're only going to make things worse."

Aleu saw a flash of hurt in her grey eyes. "Sorry…"

"This isn't the time to talk!" Koda interrupted them. "We have the people on this ship to protect!"

Without a word, the pirates charged at them with their dangerous looking weapons raised up their heads in a warlike manner and kicked the two dead bodies out of their way. They knew that they outnumbered the trio greatly, but they knew not to underestimate them. They had a Waterbender with them, even though she was armed with a weapon instead of using her aquatic skill to fight with.

The trio knew they were outnumbered. It was at least fifteen or twenty to three, but the trio did not mind. They maybe have been outnumbered, but the pirates were defiantly outmatched. One pirate swung his broad sword at Koda, but he dodged the clumsy blow and brought his battle axe down and plunged it into the pirates back, striking the heart. The pirate staggered forward until he fell dead.

"Still underestimate us?" Koda growled. A of the pirates decided to count their blessings and threw themselves into the dark waters, probably to try and swim back to their own ship.

"COWARDS!" The Pirate leader shouted after them. He turned to his crew, his face red with rage. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get them!"

The unfortunate crew exchanged apprehensive glances, but obeyed their infamous leader's order anyway. The trio were ready for them this time, again. The pirates surrounded them, as if they were trying to trap them and catch them by surprise.

Aleu was not fooled by them. She gathered up a small body of water from the surrounding sea, and used it to knock a few of the ruffians over the side of the ship. They landed in the rolling, dark waters, weighed down by their large arsenal of heavy weapons with a loud _splash._

Kayla was caught up in a dual with a pirate armed with twin swords too. He was twice her size, and mass probably, and his twin swords were bigger then her two short swords. But none of those issues made Kayla want to forfeit the fight. She carried on slashing out at the pirate, and blocking his attacks. Not backing down for anything.

It seemed they were equally matched. Kayla was able to block his strikes, and he was able to block hers. This frustrated her greatly, but it humoured the pirate. That was when Kayla saw an opportunity to take him down. She mentally smiled as she knew what to do. He went for a strike at her middle with both his short swords, but she caught his blades before they so much as touched her clothing. Using one of her blades, she thrust his weapons up and, using her second blade, drove it into his stomach and cleaved it upwards.

Satisfied, Kayla waited for any other foolish pirate who dared to challenge her. She watched Aleu expertly exercise her growing skill in swordsmanship, and Koda challenge two pirates at once. It was then Kayla saw a pirate charged at her with fire burning in his eyes.

Kayla allowed a self-confident smile to form. She knew what he was thinking.

"As you wish…"

* * *

Hotaru grew impatient. Sitting over the side of her bed with her arms crossed, she tapped her foot while drumming her fingers on her arm. She was yearning for the trip to end. Since she was a skilled Firebender, Hotaru hated the sea. She felt for out of her element, it was not funny, and the constant rocking of the ship travelling over the waters did not help her sea-sickness either. Even though she didn't know up, she certainly could not sleep. 

She had refused to have her maid in the same room as her, and had sent her guard back to Omashu. Even though he insisted that her grandfather had ordered him to watch over her, but Hotaru knew that he was really there to keep an eye on her. Her grandfather was one of the few people who knew what she was really up to.

"When will this absurd journey end?" She mused to herself. The water all around her made her feel very uncomfortable. She knew the reason why she felt to out of place around water was because of her intermit connection with the element of fire and lightening.

Then, she felt something inside her mind catch her attention and made her look in the direction of the deck. Hotaru did not have to guess what was going on, she could feel, and see it in her minds eye. Her aggravated frown twisted into a malicious smile.

"Well," she began as she climbed to her feet. "Seems like the Water peasant and her friends are in a little… spat with a bunch of ruffians." She slowly, but gracefully made her way to the door and out into the corridor. "This ought to be _very_ interesting…"

* * *

Using her foot against his chest, Aleu mercilessly pulled her sword out of the pirate's punctured heart. Blood dripped from his mouth as he dropped his iron sword on the floor. He dropped to his knees and doubled over as he died. With not a hint of remorse, Aleu wiped her blade clean using his grubby yellow tunic. 

The remaining pirates decided to count their blessings and threw themselves overboard. Their leader was infuriated by his crew's reaction. "You are all frightened of mere children? COWARDS!"

Aleu sent him an insulted glare. "Mere children? I think we have proven that we are not that!"

The Captain did not reply to them in words. He bared his teeth at them like an animal revealing rotting, oddly shaped teeth. The trio could see he was seething with an intense fury. Then, without warning, he charged at them with surprising speed.

Aleu tried to counter his attack by trying to block him with her own sword. But he proved to be an even bigger problem then the first two times they encountered him. He slammed his sword against Aleu's with such strength; Aleu limply dropped her sword and was thrown back against the wooden wall of the wheel house. The metal weapon hit the floor with a loud _clang._

"Aleu!" Koda cried. In his anger, he charged at the Pirate Captain with his bloodstained battle axe at his ready.

The Pirate Captain only smiled mockingly at the youth's attempt. With an advanced display of swordsmanship, the Pirate Captain disarmed the Water Tribe youth causing his beloved battle axe to sail threw the air and land on the wooden floor, sharp side imbedded into the wood. The Captain finished him off with an iron fist punch in the jaw. The youth fell to the floor, immobilised by the pain.

Kayla glanced at Aleu, unconscious against the wall, and Koda who was still numb from the immense stinging pain in his jaw. She glanced up at the Pirate Captain. He glanced back, his sinister smile still streaked across his scarred face.

"You want to join them, wrench?" He growled. The soft moonlight bounced off his crimson stained silver blade.

Kayla gulped the large lump that was stuck in her throat. She limply dropped her twin daggers as she backed away, shaking her brunette head furiously in refusal. "N-n-no… sir," she whimpered softly.

The Pirate Captain threw his head back and let out a mocking laughter at her numb fear. "I am afraid that isn't your choice to make, wrench."

Kayla's back hit the wooden wall of the ship. The damp wood was cold against the thin material of her light blue Water Tribe robe. The Pirate Captain grabbed her by the collar of her rope. He touched the tip of the silver blade against her throat. "Now you will know that penalty for thievery."

Kayla shut her eyes, preparing for her grisly demise…

"If I were you, I would let go of the child," came a familiar, medium key voice.

Kayla's eyes flew open as she recognised immediately who it was. Standing on the door that led down below deck, was Hotaru. She was still in her everyday red robe, and her black hair was still tied up in its usual way.

"Hotaru!" Kayla cried happily. For once, she was happy to see the Fire Nation princess.

She ignored her. "Did you hear me?" Hotaru demanded, narrowing her icy blue eyes dangerously at the Pirate Captain. "Or do you _really_ want see the penalty for disobeying me?"

The Pirate Captain grinded his teeth, but roughly let go of Kayla anyway. She landed on her backside painfully. "Ow!"

The Captain continued to glare at the Fire Nation princess. "Who are you to order me around?"

Hotaru glanced at her sharp crimson red nails as she replied, "Hotaru, princess of the Fire nation."

The Captains glare twisted into a mocking smile. He threw his head back, and let out a bellowing laugh. "I would not care if you were God himself! No one orders me around!" Without hesitation, he lunged at the Firebending princess, but she easily moved out of the way and brought her knee up at his chest. The Pirate Captain coughed and hacked, trying to breathe again.

Growling, he raised his sword and lunged at her again. But once again, it failed to serve its purpose against Hotaru. She simply grabbed the sword, slugged him in the stomach and pushed him over without breaking a sweat. She stepped over to his side, he hands on her hips.

"Do you know the penalty for threatening a member of the royal Fire Nation family?" Hotaru asked rhetorically.

The Pirate Captain filly started to get the message. "No, no please! I beg you!"

A mock smile played on her face. "Death."

The waning moon revealed the faint shadows.

* * *

Aleu's blue eyes finally opened after a long. The first thing she saw was the wooden ceiling on her cabin. Sitting up in her furs, she saw she was the only one in the room. 

'How long have I been asleep for?' She wondered. Instead of staying and asking that question for the rest of the trip, she slid out of the furs, threw her robe back on, and headed out to the deck.

Almost immediately after she threw open the deck door, a chill ran through her small frame. She regretted not grabbing her overcoat, again. But then saw large icebergs poking through the thin surface of the sea. She smiled greatly as she knew now what was going on.

'We are nearly home!' She wanted to cry it out to the Heavens.

Then, she caught sight of Koda and Kayla leaning over the starboard of the ship, talking. Stilling pulsing with happiness, she ran over to greet.

"How long have I been asleep for?" She asked them.

Koda raised and lowered his shoulders. "It's after midday, so past the morning, I suppose?"

Kayla nodded in agreement. "We were going to wake you, but we decided not to. Guess we did not have the heart to."

"How long until we arrive home?"

Koda and Kayla raised and lowered their shoulders again simultaneously. "We are past the Cursed Sea. We didn't run into any trouble. Deathbeard must still be on our side."

Just then, a very familiar looking tower came into view.

"The Moon Tower!" Kayla cried out happily. "We are home!"

The whole crew on the ship all joined in on the joyful cheer that they had finally arrived back home. Everyone joined in, except Hotaru. Nobody noticed her hanging around at the back of the crowd. Nobody saw her sinister smile. And nobody saw that her icy blue eyes were fixed on one thing and one thing only. The Moon Tower.

* * *

**Now is the time to anwser the burning question you may have been having. Yes, the Pirate Captain is dead. Killed by Hotaru with his own sword.**

**The next chapter will be out... whenever! R&R!**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


	16. The Moon Tower

**Before we luanch into the chapter, I would like to point out that this chapter was written by my good friend, ThSamurai. And you know, this chapter odly reminds we of scailing the Mucury Lighthouse in Golden Sun... anyway, on with that chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah, Isard is not my property. She is a character created by Koriandr Star. But every other character is mine. And I don't own the Teen Titans. Even though they do not appear in this...

_The Moon Tower is a place shrouded in mystery. Nobody is certain who built it, and why. But the elders of the Water Tribe village would tell you that it was built by the ancients, who wanted to preserve the Moon Crystal and protect it from anyone wo tried to steal it. Weither that be true or not, it does not matter. Nobody has entered the Moon Tower for decades. Nobody except princess Yue..._

Chapter Sixteen  
The Moon Tower

"The Moon Tower!" Kayla cried out happily. "We are home!"

The whole crew on the ship all joined in on the joyful cheer that they had finally arrived back home. Everyone joined, except Hotaru. Nobody noticed her hanging around at the back of the crowd. Nobody saw her sinister smile. And nobody saw that her ice blew eyes were fixed on one thing and one thing only. The Moon Tower.

"Lady Hotaru?" The princess' gaze snapped back down at the voice of Master Pakku. "Are you going to disembark?"

She straightened her revere to a more pronounced stature and walked past him while muttering. "Of course I am."

She left a slightly miffed Pakku where he stood without a moment's regret. Upon her stepping off the plank leading to the deck Aleu ran up to her in short breaths.

"Hotaru!"

"What?" asked the impatient princess.

"I was just going to say hello to Yue, they told me it was okay if I went inside her house. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

Hotaru gaped her curiously. "For what reason?"

The Waterbender stood taken aback. "Well….to meet the person you'll be saving, I guess."

Hotaru looked away from Aleu and instead gazed around at the snow landscape. After a few moments she grew fearful that Aleu would enter some drawn out tirade about why it was so important to her and how they had come all that way.

"Very well."

Aleu smiled and nodded. Much to Hotaru's discomfort Aleu grabbed her by the wrist and began tugging her all the way to the wooden hut. It was a modest sized housing with smoke rising up from the built in chimney. The two entered to find Yue within the clutches of a deep sleep. Aleu let out a small cry of happiness when she saw her and Yue's aunt, Kairi, bent over the young woman. After giving Aleu a welcoming home hug, she bowed to them and stepped away.

Aleu took a seat beside her older sister and held her hand. "Hello Yue, I prayed night and day ever since you became ill. Now finally I have returned with someone who will help you, she's been very kind to have come with us." Hotaru surreptitiously rolled her eyes, an action that did not go unnoticed by Kairi. She looked as though she would scold Hotar,u but the look the Fire nation princess responded with dared her to utter so much as a peep. Aleu bent low and laid a small kiss on the back of Yue's hand. "Don't worry; you'll be better in no time." She turned a tear-filled look up at Hotaru. "She will…..won't she?"

Hotaru drew in a heavy breath before nodding. "Most assuredly."

Aleu stood up to allow Hotaru to take her place. Indeed Hotaru took a seat at Yue's beside but hesitated before speaking to her. "If you would be so kind, I would like to have my word with Yue in private."

Reluctantly Aleu agreed and motioned for the nurse to join her. Kairi cast Hotaru a suspicious glare as she made her way past her.

Within seconds Hotaru and Yue were left alone, the door behind had closed with a snap. With a smile Hotaru turned back to Yue and placed a hand on her forehead. She then closed her eyes and felt the sensation of a strong gust of wind pulling her backwards. When the sensation stopped, Hotaru opened her eyes and found herself in the open endlessness of the starry cosmos; this in turn revealed itself to be the vast confines of Yue's mind. She looked ahead and saw Yue was sitting rather properly in a chair.

Yue's calm and serene brown eyes observed her as a newcomer. "Hotaru?"

"Greetings, Yue. I see even in sickness, you are a force to be reckoned with."

Still sitting with her hands folded in her lap, Yue nodded. "To enter my mind is to become an open book to me. Let us be frank with each other on one truth; you are not here to save me."

Hotaru smiled and nodded in casual agreement. "It is true; I have come here under false pretenses. But then who isn't these days?"

Yue hung her head with a dreadfully heavy sigh. "You may do what you will with me, but please, I beg you, bring no harm to Aleu." Hotaru tilted her head. "She is naïve and headstrong, and has a terrible habit of entering a situation without thinking. But you will be hard-pressed to find someone more caring, selfless, and loyal."

"I was under the impression her superior was sitting before me now," replied Hotaru jeeringly. Yue unfolded her hands and rose to her feet. It seemed her affliction had no bearing on her in this place, for she rose with such grace and elegance she could have been mistaken for a weightless cloud. Hotaru's mouth parted at this, as though she was now taking her first comment about Yue in earnest.

"I can do nothing to stop you in the real world, Hotaru, I am simply too weak. But when we part company, know this, the wrath of my people may have dimmed over the years, but you can be sure it shall return, and with it the force a great tsunami." Hotaru narrowed her eyes. She sat back down as gracefully as she gotten up. "You may pass this warning to Isard." With a wave of her hand Yue forced Hotaru out of her mind and back into the real world. Hotaru opened her eyes, frustrated to see the hut around her again so soon. A knock on the door startled her somewhat.

Aleu's voice penetrated the door. "Hotaru? Is everything okay in there?"

Hotaru stared at Yue's pale sleeping features. It was as though she had never spoken with her and that Hotaru had imagined the whole thing. Hotaru shook her head down at the powerful Waterbender.

Outside Aleu waited impatiently for an answer to her question. Just as she raised her hand to knock again the door opened and Hotaru stood in the doorway. She looked a bit fazed but still kept her important stature.

"Everything is fine."

* * *

After sunset, Aleu and Hotaru joined the rest of the tribe in a celebratory dinner of their return. The whole Tribe had gathered into the large hall to celebrate. The Tribe was a small population that while not requiring too much food, a surplus could certainly be obtained for special occasions. Aleu, Kayla, Koda, and Hotaru sat next to one another near the head of the table. Keira sat to the right of the head of the table where Aleu and Koda's grandfather, Master Hakoda sat with many other elders seated near him. For a large portion of their meal table was a buzz of chatter and laughter. Aleu moved her fork about in little circles form her lack of appetite for both food and jocularity.

"Aleu, I have been told you've had at least three run-ins with pirates." Aleu was so zoned out that she took no notice of the woman speaking to her. Kayla glanced between them and nudged Aleu in the side.

"What? Oh-Oh yes, pirates…….bunch of jerks."

But her inquisitor did not look satisfied. "Yes, well I am sure they are but…" Aleu sent a bored look at her. "Was it as exciting as other people have said? I have only dreamed of sailing along the seas and then having to battle with a crew of ruthless pirates."

"It was nothing memorable I can assure you," said Aleu now sipping some wine. She shot Hotaru a dark look, remembering her brutal way of dispensing with their attackers. "I personally hope to never go through it again."

"Oh, Aleu is just being modest," piped up Hotaru in the sappiest voice she could muster. "Indeed were it not for her **timely **actions, I am quite certain we would all be fodder for king crabs."

"Hotaru," whispered Kayla.

"No, no," continued Hotaru. "I insist that my bragging not be hindered; you should all share it in fact. After all, this tribe is so privileged to be the home of such a talented warrior." The more Hotaru spoke the more wrenched and sour Aleu's insides began to feel. Sure during battle she lost some focus and was knocked unconscious but that was still reason for Hotaru to so blatantly make fun of her like this. Snickering in her prim and proper stance Hotaru brought her glass to her lips before muttering. "You must be so proud." Koda and Kayla could see it, Aleu's glare had melted into something that not only agreed with Hotaru, but felt sorry for it. Koda was about to announce how outrageous Hotaru was acting when Hakoda grabbed their awareness.

"Everyone, everyone! Could I have your attention please?" He stood up with a wine glass in hand. "From what Keira has told me; Aleu, Koda, and Kayla have had quite the adventure." Aleu forced a smile for the people looking at her. "I must admit that when they set out on their journey, I had my worries and my doubts. But Aleu, dear child; you, your brother, your friends-all of you! You have all proven that through perseverance anything can be accomplished. And now because of that and because of the generosity of our guest Hotaru, Princess of the Fire Nation…" Hotaru bowed her head toward him. "We shall see our beloved Yue returned to health."

The table and the people standing about in the hall broke into cheerful applause. Several toasts were declared, but all of them Aleu only participated in body, her mind and spirit were elsewhere. The mindless and boring chit-chat started to cause a ringing sound in her ears. Everyone around was somehow driving her crazy. The slightest sound, high pitched or baritone, got under her skin in a way that drove her nerves to the limit. Finally, when Aleu could take these maddening sensations no longer, she jumped up from her seat with so much force it silenced the hall effortlessly.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING?!?!" She shouted at everyone as they stared at her in shock. "YUE IS DYING AND WE'RE WASTING TIME FATTENING OURSELVES!!" She took in several breaths. During which time it looked as though she might faint on the spot. Hotaru slurped her wine rather loudly.

"Aleu," said Kayla. "Are you alright?"

"NO! I'm not alright! I won't be alright until Yue is back on her feet and eating here with us! The rest of you can sit here and waste time, but I'm going to help _my_ sister. And _YOU'RE _coming with me!" She exclaimed pointing a finger at Hotaru.

The Fire Nation princess calmly consumed the last of her wine and stood up with a smile. "I couldn't agree more."

Aleu stormed out of the hall leaving a trial of anger in her wake. Hotaru began following behind but jumped back to the table for a few grapes to take with her.

* * *

Hotaru caught up with Aleu in her room just as the Waterbender finished unpacking a few trinkets that became merely an outlet for her anger. Hotaru's grin only broadened as she approached. "Got to hand it to you, never would have guess someone like you to simply speak out like that-"

Aleu whirled around. "Hey! Get this straight; I don't like you any more than I know you don't like me!"

Hotaru arched a brow. "Oooh, testy."

Aleu stepped closer to her and narrowed her eyes. "I don't care what my grandfather said; nothing about anything that you've done since I've met you is generous. You only even came with us under the condition that I beat you in some fight!"

"You don't know that," shrugged Hotaru. Aleu shook her head and walked away from her. "For someone so self-righteous you seem to be quick to judge. I thought you had a more reserved attitude."

"I've also spoken with Ryoushi." This actually brought Hotaru out of her ambivalent manner. She now regarded Aleu with more focus and curiosity. It was this change in character that actually gave Aleu a feeling of superiority.

"I-Indeed, might I inquire as to what you and my brother discussed?"

"That you are a practitioner of suspicious magic." Hotaru smiled mischievously and folded her arms.

"And what if I am? As I understand it Yue is no stranger to ancient magic."

"That's different!" Insisted Aleu. "Anything Yue practices is all but of a healing and protective nature. Just by looking at you I can guess that anything you delve into could be nothing less than evil. "You might have everyone else here under your spell, but I can see right through you." Hotaru's face went from mischievous to malicious. "You're going to come with me up to that Moon Tower and you're going to do your part or else!"

Hotaru waited to speak, just in case Aleu decided to add one last tantrum. "There's just one flaw in your plan…" She looked Aleu right in the eyes. "You're assuming this isn't what I've wanted all along."

Aleu frowned at her in confusion. What did that mean? Whatever the reasoning behind the cryptic statement, Hotaru left Aleu alone in her room to wait for her outside in the snow.

* * *

Within the space of an hour or so, Aleu, Hotaru, Kayla, and Koda were all gathered at the base of the Moon Tower. Aleu and Hotaru both held glass lanterns to be used to light on their way inside. The Tower itself was actually built into a naturally occurring mountain range that flowed further south. Anyone who hadn't known anything of Tower might have guessed that it had been carved right out of the mountain itself. There was a door leading inside, but not many had ventured within for many decades. Aleu stepped closer toward it and gulped in anticipation.

"Aleu?" She turned at Kayla's call. "Do you want us to go with you?"

Hotaru didn't give Aleu the chance to answer. "I am more than certain this is a journey we should make alone." Kayla and Koda glared up at her fiercely. "And by 'we' I mean not you two."

The two took their eyes away from Hotaru and looked to Aleu for a decision. To their disappointment the Waterbender nodded sadly in agreement. Without another word from anyone Aleu and Hotaru crossed the threshold into the lower levels of the Moon Tower.

They looked up and both marveled at the vast and winding staircase that led upward. It needed no central post to keep the vast array of steps stable. Ice hung from the bottom of the stone steps, and hung down like spears. Inside the cold was reduced slightly but it was still quite frigid, much more than Hotaru was used to living with. Tiny clouds of breath escaped their mouths as they exhaled.

"Guess we start climbing," said Aleu.

Hotaru lent her skills as a Firebender and brought both lanterns to life. There was only enough room on each step for one thus Hotaru allowed Aleu to take the lead.

The trip up the stairs took longer than it would if the were being scaled at a normal rate, Aleu and Hotaru however felt it necessary to pause every few steps as thought they expected some poltergeist to attack them.

Hotaru cast an apprehensive stare downward at the floor they'd left behind. "This-This isn't anything like the tower that contains our Sun Crystal."

Aleu hid her smile. "You're not afraid of heights are you, Hotaru?"

A glare of indignation flitted across Hotaru's features and she swiftly handed her lantern off to her other hand. "I'm sorry, commoner, did you say something?"

Still smirking Aleu continued to spearhead their course. "Nope, not a thing."

As their trek up the seemingly endless flight of stairs continued they abandoned stopping to make sure they weren't about to be attacked. They simply made the rest of the way in a stiff silence, both liking the other less and less.

Finally after what felt like hours they reached a solid oak door that undoubtedly led to the summit of the Moon Tower.

As Aleu reached to push it open she couldn't help but notice something strange. The handle was rusty, but clear. Everything else still had a thick coating of snow and frost on it. As one bad feeling after another gathered in the pit of her stomach, Aleu pushed the door open and they stepped inside, both their lanterns held aloft.

The room they entered was large and made in a perfect circle, however the only light came from their lanterns. Both looked around until Aleu's hand found a stone tray that ran all around the wall. She dipped her fingers in what felt like water, but she knew better.

"Here."

She opened her lantern, extracted the candle, and let it gently fall into the liquid. At once Fire sprung to life from where she deposited the candle, it ran all around then along the length of the tray and only stopped once it reached the other side of the door.

On the floor was a beautiful rendition of a crescent moon. The domed roof above them was actually a makeshift planetarium with numerous star constellations drawn about. Aleu's mouth hung ajar at the marvel of people that she'd never seen before. Hotaru's eyes however were fixed firmly on the sight ahead of them.

Displayed proudly on an icy pedestal was none of other than the Moon Crystal. They both approached it slowly; it captured attention easily as a perfect sphere, the size of a softball. It was completely clear with a noticeable bluish hue. It sat encased in a glass cage that appeared to have no lock. Without thinking both reached out and touched the glass case. The crystal inside pulsed with a flashed of light and slowly the case opened. They were stunned by this special occurrence only for a second however.

"Now what?" asked the young Waterbender.

"What do you mean?" asked Hotaru calmly.

"Well, the spirit who spoke to me said to bring you here……but that's all. I thought you would know what to do." Hotaru smiled evilly and turning to Aleu she made no effort to hide it. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She received no answer. "Hotaru?"

"It must be evident even to you by now," said a voice familiar to Aleu. It was the voice that had spoken to her and sent her on her quest to begin with it. It was the voice of the Great Spirit, or so she thought.

Out of a dark corner stepped a woman dressed in a blood red cloak, suited to keep her warm most indefinitely.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Isard Triton, Aleu. And I am here to offer my sincerest congratulations, as well as apologies." Aleu swallowed hard and took a step backward.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Isard only stepped further into the light. "Do you know what I am?" Aleu shook her head. "Well, it hardly matters now doesn't it? The fact of the matter is you have been deceived my dear." Hotaru looked from Isard back to Aleu.

"But-But…the Great Spirit told me-" Aleu stuttered.

"I told you what you wanted to hear and nothing more," cut Isard sharply. "The age of your people is at an end." Aleu couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Isard turned to the Fire nation princess. "Dear Hotaru, you have done well."

"Thank you, I am sure we are both just trying for a mutual gain. But that is enough for me."

"Indeed," replied Isard. Aleu meanwhile stood stock still and speechless, as though Isard had ordered her to act like she wasn't even there.

"Now," said Hotaru coming closer to Isard. "If you no longer require anything further of me, I will take what we agreed upon and be on my way." But Isard was not producing anything that Hotaru would deem an ample trade for her services. "Did you not hear me?"

"I did, I am just having a difficult time recalling…….what did we actually agree upon?"

Fear and betrayal now shone in Hotaru's eyes. They filled with burning flames with ease. "_So_, I am betrayed."

"You let yourself be betrayed," said Isard mockingly. "Did you really think, that even if I had the Earth Crystal and the Star Crystal, that I would just hand them over to you?!"

Isard's shrill laughter brought tears to Aleu's eyes. Hotaru's rage built and boiled to the point where it was sure to explode at any second.

"No, what you will get Hotaru is only my thanks. Without you, I would have had a difficult time luring this little one into my presence. Not to mention being without a way to unlock the Moon Crystal. Yes Hotaru, you proven to be quite the pawn."

That was it for Hotaru. Aleu ducked just in time as Hotaru roared with a battle cry and threw a large fireball at Isard. Somehow she managed to deflect it and the fireball winged back toward its creator. All this happened so quickly Aleu just barely hit the floor before the fireball whizzed by above her. Aleu quickly got out of the way as she heard Hotaru shout things in a tongue she'd never heard before, and bits of multicolored energy attacks erupted from her. She narrowly dodged Isard's only counterattacks. Finally Hotaru traced her fingers, bringing an electrical arc to life as she did. Through gritted teeth Hotaru focused the whole of her might on Isard and unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning.

Aleu looked away and covered her head from the sudden spray of debris.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Far below Kayla and Koda saw that something with a powerful force had blow a hole in the wall of the tower's summit. Koda readied his axe and pulled Kayla along by the arm.

"Come on! We've gotta get in there!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dust and ice settled as Hotaru's trump card laid waste to a large portion of the Moon Tower. She squinted her eyes trying to find Isard's ruined corpse among the wreckage. However her eyes widened when her vision became clear and she saw nobody.

Behind her Isard reformed in a cloud of mist. Hotaru took notice only too late and spun around into Isard's grip. Aleu's face drained in horror as Isard opened her mouth and exposed two enlarged teeth. Hotaru wailed in agony as Isard hungrily bit down on her neck.

Aleu tried to make herself look away but something about the resulting scene kept her mesmerized. Isard let Hotaru fall to the floor with a thud. Now Aleu was left alone with this…this monster. They met each other's eyes and Aleu froze, what was she going to do to her? Was she going to bite into her neck like she did Hotaru? In any case, Isard thought little of Aleu for a moment and began moving toward the Moon Crystal. In a surge of bravery Aleu conjured a watery tendril and whipped the spherical crystal into her own hands.

Isard paused with a small smile and turned to look at her. "Don't make this difficult for me little one." But Aleu held her ground. "Give me that Moon Crystal."

She shook her head violently in return. "It-It was all-all a lie!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You never meant to save Yue!"

"Not exactly, my dear. I will save Yue from death. That much you can be sure of. But you may also be certain that when I'm finished with her, the Yue that you knew will have ceased to exist."

"NO! I won't let you!"

Isard chuckled derisively. "Fool, are you so deluded by grief that you think you can defeat me?"

Aleu gripped the whirling sphere in her arms. Isard drew closer and closer, soon it would be impossible to run. Aleu's eyes then spotted another door that led farther outside up towards the mountain. It was her only chance and she knew it, she also knew that if she spent a second more contemplating her options she wouldn't have any.

To distract her for even a second, Aleu moved her free arm about and brought up a thick frozen wall between them. Isard's momentary stop and destruction of the barrier was enough for Aleu to get away through the door.

Isard stared after her with a somewhat annoyed sigh. She began to walk after her but something clamped around her ankle. The vampire trained her eyes down and found that Hotaru, erratic but still alive, was grasping on to her.

"No….no…" Isard shot an exasperated look toward the door and back down at Hotaru. "…You promised..."

Isard's only response was uprooting a small knife from up her sleeve and raining it down on Hotaru, effectively silencing her for good.

Aleu slammed the door shut behind her and blocked it with a thick coating of ice. It was unlikely that it would hold Isard back indefinitely, but it bought her the smallest amount of time. Amidst the whirling snow from the high mountain top Aleu ran along a wooden catwalk until she was forced to stop by the end of the railing. She almost broke on through and fell off because of the force it took to stop her. Still clutching the Moon Crystal like a child of her own Aleu scanned the long drop below.

"Oh dear…."

Suddenly she heard a loud bang and the sound splintering wood. She knew that Isard had broken through the door and was quickly coming to get her. She breathed hard, there was nowhere for her to go. Aleu then turned around quickly at the sound of feet crunching in snow.

Isard rounded the turn through which Aleu had run.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Koda and Kayla ran into the circular chamber but came to a screeching halt at the sight of Hotaru's pale, lifeless corpse. Koda bent down to feel her pulse but needn't have bothered. Her eyes, wide and unfocused, were proof enough that she was dead. Koda looked at the door through which Aleu and Isard had gone through then stretched a hand at Kayla. "Stay here."

- - - - - - - - - -

Outside, Isard stretched her arms about, as though the chase for Aleu was nothing more than amusing exercise. "Is it courage or ignorance that compels you little one?" Aleu had no more room to back up, she was trapped. "Give me the Moon Crystal, and not only will I leave your tribe untouched but I will also consider allowing you to live……as my pet."

At the risk of sounding trite or clichéd Aleu glared back at her as best she could. "NEVER! You're going to have to kill me!"

"ALEU!" Both Isard and Aleu found Koda, axe in hand as he rounded the turn and found them. He stared blankly at Isard, knowing full well whoever it was she wasn't peaceful.

"NO! KODA GET BACK!"

But Isard was faster, and with a powerful swipe from her arm sent Koda flying backwards through the air and down the length of the tower.

"KODAAA!" Aleu ran forward but was caught by Isard's arm and pushed down on her back.

Isard bent down low so that their faces were mere inches apart. Fresh hot tears flowed from Aleu's eyes. "Decision time, little one! GIVE ME THE CRYSTAL!!!"

Aleu's grip on the Crystal was slackening. Isard didn't bother to use her race's charms; the girl's grief was eating a hole in her heart with the efficiency of acid. Aleu however proved to have stronger will than Isard gave her credit for.

Still crying hard Aleu slowly shook her head. "No…"

Then to Isard's horror, Aleu let the Moon Crystal fall from her grip and it slid along the icy catwalk. Isard leapt off of Aleu and dove for the crystal, it evaded her grasp however as it found the edge of the cat walk and fell from the aerie of the tower. Eyes wide and livid Isard watched it fall for at least ten seconds until it fell upon an exposed rock.

All mercy, however limited, vanished from the vampire as instantly as a burnt out light bulb. Her eyes twitched as she rounded on Aleu and reached down with one hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kayla closed Hotaru's dulled eyes; she never actually wished her anything ill. The door opening caught Kayla's attention. She stood up and saw Aleu stepping inside, her hand pressed tightly against her neck. Kayla couldn't believe her eyes; the color in Aleu's skin was completely drained.

"A-Aleu?" She couldn't speak. She saw Aleu mouth something that looked like "Run". Aleu then collapsed beside Hotaru and her movements ceased immediately. Kayla felt as though she were going to vomit. She brought her eyes back up to Isard. "P-Pl-Please…."

Isard smiled sadistically and closed the door behind her.

* * *

KYOSHI VILLAGE…………………

Dusk settled over the village of skilled and stealthy warriors. Haruka walked about the many houses with a lantern hanging form the end of a wooden staff. She treaded along the ground swiftly but silently, looking from side to side to see that all was indeed well.

She slowed her pace when her ears detected a soft shuffling behind her. Oddly enough upon recognizing the sound, she just smiled and continued on her way. Haruka made a slight diversion off her usual course by turning a sharp corner. The little girl that had been following her rounded the corner stopped when she found Haruka had disappeared. She looked about quizzically, not at all realizing that Haruka was now standing behind her.

"Saya."

The girl jumped twenty feet in the air. The girl, one of Haruka's younger pupils, stayed her rising blood pleasure by placing a hand to her chest. Haruka held her lamp staff close to her while keeping her arms folded. "It is far past **your** bedtime."

"I am sorry, Sensei."

"What are you doing out here?"

Her student shifted about uneasily. "Well…while I was trying to sleep I heard strange noises. I came to tell you and then I figured I would practice the tailing technique you showed us today."

Haruka smiled again. "Well I'm impressed, not many students your age are able to put something they learned the very same day…..on their teacher no less." Saya sent a smile toward the ground. "Now what about this strange noise?"

"I heard it outside my window, when I went to look I found no one but the smaller branches were disturbed-"

"As though someone had been perched or lying in wait," finished Haruka. She beamed proudly down at her young student. "Very good, but there's a family of owls that have decided they like it here. The mother routinely lies in wait for her pray on the branches outside your room." Saya looked slightly disappointed that she hadn't detected a real intruder but was also relieved. "Is that all?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Very well, back to bed with you."

Saya gave her teacher a respectful bow and trotted back to her house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haruka entered her house and blew out the light within her lantern. She then noticed the wind was blowing some open shutters back and forth. She walked up and latched them shut.

No sooner had she done this than another sound from her bedroom drew her attention away from the shutters. In her darkened house she carefully walked around the corners and through the doors like a known enemy was coming for her. And yet that was indeed how she felt, something was telling her that whoever was here was someone she knew.

"Koda?" she called hopefully. She received no answer which only served to rouse her fearful nerves even more. "K-Koda?" Haruka stepped into her room and found someone was sitting on her bed. He looked up at her shining green eyes and smiled, two long teeth exposed themselves. Haruka's eyes jumped from the intruder to her arm, specifically the place where a mysterious attacker had bitten her.

"Good evening, my name is Sagar." Haruka stepped back. "You tasted like raspberries." She now found she couldn't take her eyes off him, something was keeping her from running away as fast as she could. "I've come back for seconds."

Haruka finally broke the spell he had on her and turned on the spot, but she gasped loudly when she found he'd somehow traveled from her bed to the other side of her door. Her eyes stared directly into his and at once she felt her limbs go limp, though she remained standing up straight. He held the back of her head as though to pull her in for a kiss.

"So you won't scream."

Her glazed eyes were then forced upward as Sagar fed hungrily from the vein throbbing in her neck.

Haruka could only stare upwards as the whole of her life's fluid was drained from her body; while whispering the only thing that came to her dulled mind. "Koda…..Koda……"

* * *

Yue's eyes opened with a startled gasp.

It was inexplicable even to her how she was able to rouse herself form her sleep or even to sit up, but she did so nonetheless. More than that Yue found that she could stand with only a little pain. As her mind wandered about for answers the only thing she could think of was that Hotaru, probably at Isard's order, had done something to give her a momentary return of strength. Tentatively she stepped out of her small house with the intent to find her sister.

Unfortunately the first sight that Yue was met with was several bodies and scattered flames. Ever since her conversation with Hotaru, Yue's dreams had been filled with terrible images of their tribe being attacked by a clouded figure. Yue pulled her cloak closer to her person; the morbid sight drew her into a grieving stupor.

Then she saw them; Aleu, Kayla, and Koda all lined up shoulder to shoulder.

Yue fell to her knees beside Aleu's head where upon she picked it and stroked her hair. "Aleu…"

"Looks dead to me."

Yue lifted her head to find Isard leaning against a nearby house. Yue gently lowered Aleu's limp head back to the ground and stood up. "You did this?"

Isard looked only too happy to take credit for the slaughter. "Yes."

Yue's eyes showed no sign of aggression. "Tell me why."

"Well, it was toward no end of amusement I will say that. Your friends and family simply proved incorporative and I was forced to deal with them accordingly." Yue allowed a flicker of anger to shoot through her eyes. "Oddly enough the one called Kayla was very fast in wanting to trade her liberty for her life."

"That is unlikely."

"You knew her that well did you?"

"I did." Yue's eyes fell back down to her lifeless sister. "I would surmise Hotaru failed to mention what I told her to tell you." Isard nodded honestly. "My sister was innocent; her only thought all the way to her death was to see to my recovery."

"And you think that inspires sympathy from me? Don't tell me you've never tasted the rewarding satisfaction of spilling blood."

"An enlightened person desires not to harm another living being, whether for defense or offense."

Isard, however, twisted her head with grin. "Oh but I would beg to differ in your case. You are expertly hiding your seething emotions from me, but it will avail you not. I want your powers, princess Yue."

"I see, but I could not give them to you even if I were willing."

"I know, when I said I want your powers, I am, of course, speaking of your future undying devotion to me." Isard thought she saw a flicker of a smile flash across Yue's face.

"That is also unlikely-"

"HA!" Isard launched a fireball at Yue like a baseball. She barely reacted in time and caught it with both just millimeters form her chest. The force of the still flaming blow arched her back at an angle and teeth tightly clenched. Through what looked like great effort Yue squashed the flaming ball in her hands down to a smoking puff.

Isard arched a brow. "So, you think you are my match? Is pride a quality not befitting someone who is enlightened?"

Despite her still lingering illness Yue focused herself into a ready stance. "Not pride, it is fact."

Isard lunged at Yue with clawing fingers. Yue managed to dodge the first blow but Isard's second cut five stinging cuts across her chest. Yue noted Isard's growing nails and resolved to avoid them in the future. The Master Waterbender leapt backwards as Isard went for another savage blow. Normally, Yue was quite acrobatic, but her illness yet again forbade her from executing such complex maneuvers.

Yue had trained for situations like this, when her normal movements might be impaired by the environment, her opponent, or even herself. She waved her arms about fluidically producing several watery tendrils from the ground around her. Isard threw numerous more fireballs at Yue, all of which she intercepted with the tentacles shielding her.

On Isard's last attack, Yue did not block but dodged and then lashed on water whip around Isard's waist and carried her off the ground. As Isard was winged backwards over Yue's head, the Waterbender gathered an assortment of snow and ice into a large thick projectile and launched it up at foe. The rock hard ball of ice hit its target with grim accuracy sending Isard flying even further through the air. Yue watched Isard fall straight into the flaming remains of one of the houses.

After several moments, Isard emerged from the smoldering wreckage looking royally angered. "I will not be denied!"

Yue then formed an icy cylinder before her then sweeping her hands over it, produced a seemingly endless barrage of razor sharp disks. Isard rolled to one side in a surprised, but quick dodge.

Yue then focused the next volley with more accuracy rather than a simple bombardment. Isard felt and heard the disks as the whizzed by her head; one coming so close the very air itself was sharp enough to slice a small cut across her ear. The vampire was getting more and more enraged as the battle continued on. Her eyes bounced about for an advantage and she found a thick burning log which used to be the center support for a roof. She quickly dove forward into a roll to avoid Yue's deadly attacks.

Isard fired off only a few fireballs this time, mainly to distract Yue for a few seconds. It was all the time she needed, for Isard gripped the heavy log and with her unnatural strength lifted it into the air and lobbed it at the Waterbender. Yue had only just finished defending against the two fireballs when she saw the log about to hit her. As fast as she could Yue threw up a shield but it did not have the time to grow in strength. Yue was hit by the log and thrown off her feet into the door of the very house she'd exited from. Isard's rage began to wane and it took several seconds before she realized where it had carried her.

"No."

Fearing that she had inadvertently snuffed out her new slave, Isard dashed forward through the busted door of Yue's home. She did indeed find Yue on the floor under the weight of the still burning log. Isard moved it off of her and bent down low. Blood gathered in the area of Yue's stomach where she had been hit as well as a trickle that seeped out of her mouth. Yue's drooping eyes struggled to stay open.

"You will not escape me this easily!" hissed Isard.

Yue only smiled. "Death….is no escape. Merely a continuation of the journey. We will….surely meet again…"

Isard then saw the pupil's in Yue's eyes go wide before both shining orbs went unfocused.

Isard was livid. In her anger, Isard easily set the house ablaze as well as the many other homes nearby. It had not been her intention to kill Yue, she wanted her alive. But she had gotten carried away during the battle, and now another possible asset was lost to her.

For now anyway.

With no one left to question, fight, or torment Isard then began going around checking the bodies for possessions. She currently groped around in Hotaru's pockets and stopped when her hands griped something solid. Isard pulled her hand out and with came a book. The book had no title, just gold illustration of the sun and crescent moon. The power Hotaru had impressed within the pages radiated outward, and Isard easily felt it.

"Clever girl," she muttered.

The sun was beginning to creep over the mountain top and the vampire knew she had only minuets before she was exposed.

Her eyes then caught something shiny in the snow. As she drew nearer Isard bent down and found it was the Moon Crystal that Aleu had dropped over the Tower. Turning it over Isard was very displeased to see that a large crack had grown down the center. With a snort of dissatisfaction, Isard threw the broken orb into the icy waters nearby.

"Useless."

She took one last look at her surroundings; there was nothing left. There was nothing but the burning remains of homes and the scattered bodies of people who were guilty of nothing more than being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Isard pulled a hood over her head, and with no remorse about what she left behind, vanished like a rippling illusion.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Isn't ThSamurai awesome? I couldn't have written this better myself. Oh, but I did change a little. But nothing to major, right?**

**R&R!**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


	17. Epilogue: The Beginning of the End

**Yes, a double update. i had written this before ThSamurai sent me the chapter he had written for me. Which actually took him a while to write, but it was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: **Throughout this fic, I have made a point of not taking this disclaimer seriously. I have deliberately been putting very stupid and occasionally amusing replacements for disclaimers in this spot instead - when I even bothered at all. Seeing as this is the very last update for the fic, then, it seems some how appropriate that I finally take it seriously. For once. I should go ahead and say the atual standard disclaimer properly this time.

But, as you can see, I'm not going to do that.

_Time will forever be any civilisations worst enemy. More then another tribe/country or anything like that. _

_As time goes on; customs, ways and even life changes. Whether it be for the best or the worst. But sometimes, as time goes on, civilisations are forgotten, but only exits in storybooks and are dismissed as simply fragments of one person's imagination._

_How wrong will they feel when those "stories" they dismissed turn out to have once been true? Once upon a time…_

Chapter Seventeen

The Beginning of the End

The streets of downtown Shanghai were busy and bustling with numerous amounts people. Since it was during the school holidays and midday, it was more busy then usual.

Girls walked along the streets with their friends either chattering away, or texting messaging with their mobile phones with surprising speed, boys walked with their friends talking and laughing with each other too. Older men and woman in business suits darted through he crowds carrying briefcases and talking into their mobile phones which were practically glued to their ears.

Yes, the daily life for the people of Shanghai, China seemed normal enough to call it that.

Or was it?

Among the crowd, a woman slowly pushed her way through, making her way toward the market place. At first glance, she seemed like your normal, everyday woman in her mid thirties. But to anyone or anything that had previously known her, or even spoke with her, would know exactly who and what she was. The only difference her and the majority of her kind, was that she could wander around in broad daylight without crumbling to dust and ash.

It was obvious this woman was looking for someone. She dratted her burning glance around at numerous pre-teen girls, knowing that whoever she was looking for had to be one of them. She could feel the girl's presence, and power.

"Let's go there!" The woman heard a young girl's clear voice pipe up from nearby.

'Could it be her?' The strange woman wondered, and she slowly wondered closer to where the girl's voice sounded from. The strange woman could feel a certain wave of energy coming from where she was headed. She had fought many beings and creatures over her centuries of living, but this wave of power was something she had not felt in centuries. It felt like her confrontation at…

She raised her eyebrows as she saw the girl, or rather, girls.

'Identical twin girls,' the woman mused. Indeed, they were identical, in nearly every way. Both the girls looked around thirteen or fourteen. Both of them had jet black hair, clear, dark brown eyes, and honey coloured skin. The only way to really tell them apart was the fact that the girl that had spoken had her hair up in a neat ponytail. The woman's attention was firmly on the girl with the ponytail. 'It is her, I can feel it… Yue, I found your new girl.'

Silently following the twins, they stepped into an old-looking bookstore, the pony tailed girl stopping to take a quick glance at the novels on display in the window with great interest before stepping inside small shop.

The woman felt inside her coat, and her hands lay on a book of her own. Her memory took her back to the great battle she had fought nearly a century ago. It took her a long time to recover from the injuries that Water Tribe princess had inflicted on her. But everything she had planned for that princess had gone drastically wrong. Yue was not supposed to die!

But now, she-and her plan-had a second chance. And it will all begin with that book… then, everything will fall into place… the butterfly effect… just one small happening can cause a whole chain of events until… The woman grinned as she imagined the future of the worlds. The whole cause of history will be shifted.

She stepped over to the bookstore door; totally ignoring the many novels on display unlike that pony tailed girl did, and pushed the door open. Immediately, she was met with the musty and stifling atmosphere of the old bookstore. Shelves and boxes of books stood all around and covered the walls so much, it was impossible to tell if wallpaper of painted covered the real walls.

"Good afternoon," the shopkeeper greeted the woman pleasantly while smiling like he usually did to his customers.

The woman only glared at him, but tried to not let her eyes glow their fierce red like they usually did when she glared at someone. The shopkeeper only backed away all the same. Not caring for his opinion, she stepped over to the shelved area the books not moving her in the slightest. She had a reason to be there, and that was to look for the girl.

But how was she going to make her plan work? She knew that the girl was not going to just tale the book from her just like that. But what if was not her that first found it… A plan formed in her mind, and it was pure genius!

She noticed the other twin, the one with her jet black hair hanging loosely down her back and reached her waist. She was quickly scanning the shelves impatiently, as if she wanted to leave right that second. Her twin, on the other hand, was checking each shelf carefully making sure she had not missed something that interested her.

The woman noticed a stack of outdated newspapers, printed over in perfect Mandarin characters. Reaching into her coat, she pulled out the black book and silently shoved it under a few outdated newspapers at the top. She silently made her way to the door, only having to dodge a new customer who roughly shoved the door open making the bell above the door ring violently.

He looked as if he was in his mid twenties and he had thick black hair that was neatly combed and parted at the left side, and he wore a neat blue business suit. He would have been handsome if he did not have a permanently smug grin etched on his face.

His gaze was firmly on the pony tailed girl who was too absorbed in her book to notice he had entered. "Hey there, Zhun Junqing."

The girl turned her attention to the young man, and her content look transfigured into a disgusted scowl. It was obvious she did not care for his company and she had not noticed the strange woman at the door.

Not caring for whatever was going to follow; the woman quickly made herself scarce, and headed back out to the busy street dodging a few bikes along the way.

Nobody saw or cared about her strange grin as she joined the crowd of busy people, chattering away in their native tongue, or even noticed the inhuman glimmer in her cold, dead eyes.

_It won't be much longer now… Not much longer…_

* * *

**Anyway, R&R!**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


End file.
